Kitty Kitty! The New Mew's Icy Adventure!
by LovelyLily13
Summary: Miyuki has come back to Japan from China. She is reunited with a good friend of hers. Masaya! Though she is very quiet, Miyuki learns something worth speaking for. She's a Mew Mew! How is she going to cope with this? Read and find out! Possible OCxRyou or OCxKisshu. I haven't decided yet. Rated T just in case!
1. Enter Miyuki! Here Kitty Kitty!

**Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace! Mew Mew Fanfic, in your face! *Laughs historically* That was so corny. So! I'm writing a Mew Mew fic! It's based on the Japanese one, and the only English dubby thing about it is Ichigo's motto, since I can't remember her Japanese one, someone tell me! Two years after the big battle! Alright, on with the story!**

* * *

She was roaming the streets of Tokyo. She had yellow roots, but the rest of her hair was vanilla pink before shading into yellow again at the bottom, believe it or not, that's her natural hair color. Her hair was in curly cone pigtails, tied up by ruby pink ribbons, she was wearing a yellow sundress. Her creamy pale skin gave her an angelic look. Within her large, sharp, yet innocent and curious rose red eyes, were… stars? Eh. She was beautiful, she was flexible, she was graceful, and she was-

GROWL…

She was hungry. ^-^' Her name is Miyuki. Her name suited her, its meaning being silent snow. She thrived in cold weather, especially snow. Snow. She loved it, especially how the snowflakes appeared to dance on their way to the ground, however she rarely made any noise unless she was mad, then she gets loud. Like snow weather, tick her off and you'll get one heck of a blizzard! (Don't, I repeat don't, insult her middle name; which you shall learn in a minute or two.) She noticed one building, heck, hard to miss it! Thing was really pink and stuck out like a sore thumb!

"Café Mew Mew?" Miyuki whispered. Her stomach growled. She held it before sighing and entering. A red haired girl walked up to her and bowed. Miyuki blinked before bowing back.

"My name is Ichigo; I'll be you're waitress today. Welcome to Café Mew Mew." Ichigo greeted. She led Miyuki to a table. There she saw a stern looking blonde boy looking straight at her. She sweatdropped and forced a smile that twitched slightly. Ichigo held a notebook and pen. "What would you like to have?" Miyuki looked at her. She motioned Ichigo to come closer. She whispered in her ear. Ichigo nodded and scribbled it down. She walked up to the counter. "Keiichiro, can I get one strawberry shortcake to go please?" She turned to the blonde. "Ryou, stop looking at that girl like that, you're freaking her out!" He looked at her before back at Miyuki. She jumped before looking elsewhere.

'_This feels strangely familiar, and I don't like it!'_ She thought worriedly.

A green haired girl walked up to her. She bowed and Miyuki bowed her head. "My name is Lettuce. Would you like some tea while you wait?" Miyuki shook her head. She fidgeted as she looked out the window. She could still feel Ryou's stare, he was freaking her out! Ichigo came back with her order. Miyuki gave her a five dollar tip. She looked to the side to see Ryou was beginning to glare. She squeaked before running out of the café. Ichigo stomped over to Ryou.

"Ryou, what is wrong with you! You scared that girl speechless!" She fumed. Ryou watched the girl through the window until her running figure was out of sight.

"That's my business Ichigo. You focus on Mint taking your tip from table five." Ichigo turned and shrieked.

"Mint, you stop right there!" She ran up to the blue haired girl where they began their usual argument. Ryou stared at the window, the girl's running figure appearing in his mind.

_'That girl… have I met her before?'_ He thought.

* * *

Miyuki sighed; walking through the park, she spots a tree. She sits under it and thinks about nothing in particular… until a certain blonde boy popped into her mind.

"He looks familiar somehow. But it also feels like I've never met him. Was it when I was a little girl? The way he stared at me… No. It can't be the same person from my childhood." Miyuki whispered.

She began to enjoy her cake, pushing those thoughts away. After she finishes it, an earthquake suddenly appears. As it ends, Miyuki couldn't help but feel very sleepy and ended up passing out.

In her dream, it was snowing like there was no tomorrow! She saw a small black cat with barely noticeable spots. It was shivering. Giving her pleading looks with its startlingly icy blue eyes. Miyuki ran toward the cat and picked it up, holding it close to her in order to share her warmth. Miyuki petted the cat and it fell asleep, purring before fading into her body. About thirty minutes later, she woke up. She looked up at the tree, it was pretty tall. She somehow ended up climbing up to the top.

"Why'd I just climb a tree?" Suddenly, a bird began to chirp.

Miyuki eyed the bird, a look of hunger in her eyes. She crawled near the bird silently. She then pounced for it! The bird flew away from her before landing at the edge of the branch. A little kid looked up. He tugged at his mother's skirt.

"Mommy, look at that girl!" She looked up and gasped.

Everyone in the area looked up too. Miyuki pounced at the bird again, but it flew into the air. Miyuki stood before swiping at it. Miyuki then heard a bunch of shouting.

"What're you doing, kid! Get down!" She looked down and saw that she was very high up, and at the edge of the branch. She flailed before falling. She screamed, but somehow ended up flipping and landing on her feet!

"I-I'm okay?" She whispered.

Miyuki walked toward her house. She heard someone calling.

"Kitty? Hey, Kitty is that you?" She turned around. It was Ichigo's boyfriend, Masaya.

"Why do you insist on calling me by my middle name? You know I hate that!" She hissed quietly. Masaya felt a little hurt.

"That's what you're thinking of? I haven't seen you in so long, a whole two and a half years to be exact!" Miyuki giggled. "Anyway, I heard that someone fitting your description fell from the top of a tree, was that you and are you alright?" He asked. Miyuki nodded.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about _meow_." She covered her mouth. Masaya raised an eyebrow.

"Kitty, did you just 'meow'?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nya!" She squeaked. "No! I-I meant to say no! Besides, my landing was _purr_fect." Masaya chuckled.

"You're acting just like an actual cat. Just because part of your _name_ is Kitty doesn't mean you should _act_ like one." She glared at him. He sweatdropped. "Oh hey, we're at you're house." Miyuki stuck her tongue out and ran into her house. Before she closed the door, she heard Masaya call. "Hey, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend later, meet me at the museum, alright?"

Miyuki nodded and closed the door. She ran up her room and slammed the door before locking it. She pressed her back against it.

"Nya! I'm turning into a cat! Literally!" She squeaked. "Why _meow_?" She groaned before sliding to the floor.

* * *

Miyuki was waiting in front of the museum of endangered species. Masaya and Ichigo ran up to her. Ichigo gasped.

"Hey, you're that quiet girl who's scared of Ryou! Remember me? I'm Ichigo!" She declared. Masaya smiled.

"So you two have met? Great, Ichigo, this is my friend, Miyuki Kitty Watanabe." He introduced. Miyuki shifted slightly.

"Nice to meet you." She whispered.

"What?" Ichigo asked. Mark chuckled.

"I see you haven't changed!" She glared. Masaya had sweatdropped before turning to Ichigo. "Sorry about her. She's a quiet one around others. She barely ever talks and when she does, you can barely hear her…Unless she's mad, which reminds me," He whispered this. "Don't poke fun of her middle name unless you want a shorter lifespan." Masaya warned. He looked at her. "Anyway, Kitty, this is my girlfriend, Ichigo Momomiya." The two girls nodded to each other. "So is the Ryou you're afraid of Ichigo's boss?" Miyuki looked down with a pout.

"I'm not afraid of him, he just startles me." She whispered. Ichigo smiled with her eyes closed and gave her a slap on the back.

"Awe, don't worry about Ryou! He may be irritating but he's a nice guy in his own way!" She opened her eyes to see that she slapped Miyuki too hard and knocked her over. "Sorry!"

As they checked out the new exhibit, Miyuki decided to ask.

"Masa-Kun?" He looked at her, slightly startled to be called by his old pet name. "Would we still be friends if I was turning into a cat?" She asked quietly. Ichigo looked through the corner of eye. Masaya smiled honestly.

"Of course we would. Why would you ask that though?" He asked curiously. Miyuki shook her head and looked at the picture of a tiger.

"I just wanted to know." She answered quietly. Ichigo blinked. She picked something up from her pocket and turned away slightly.

"Masha, do you sense something about Miyuki?" She whispered.

"Something about Miyuki! Something about Miyuki!" Masha shouted. Ichigo squeaked.

"Quietly Masha, speak quietly!" She hushed, though she was a little loud herself.

Miyuki turned to Ichigo. She noticed and smiled nervously. Miyuki looked over Ichigo's shoulder, she squeaked. Ichigo turned around and saw Ryou talking to Keiichiro and pointing at Miyuki. Ryou walked up to the group.

"Ryou, what're you doing here?" She asked. Miyuki took a step back. Ryou looked at her.

"Excuse me, may I ask you a couple questions?" He asked. Miyuki shook her head and stepped back again.

_'It's that guy again… The one from the café…'_ She thought as she stepped back once again.

Ryou frowned and stepped toward her. "Please, it's very important." She shook her head and ran from the group.

"Hey! Kitty come back!" Masaya called as he ran after her. Ichigo glared at him.

"Why won't you leave her alone, Ryou? Do you like her or something?" She demanded. Ryou seemed unfazed as he walked after them, with Ichigo following.

"I need to ask her some questions. I'm not sure as to why she's running from me." He answered. Ichigo's ears and tail popped out.

"What do you mean you're not sure? You totally freaked her out at the café and you're following her like a stalker! Of course she'd be running from you!" She shouted. Keiichiro walked up to them and nodded.

"Sorry Ryou, but I have to agree with Ichigo-San. She does seem afraid of you. Perhaps I should ask her these questions." He declared calmly. Ichigo looked at them as her tail and ears disappeared.

"Why are you guys so interested in her?" She asked. Keiichiro smiled at her.

"Remember that earthquake today?" He began. Ichigo nodded, already catching on.

"Does this have to do with animal DNA again?" She asked. Ryou smirked.

"You catch on fast. Are you really Ichigo?" Ichigo stuck her tongue out at him. Keiichiro continued.

"There's one more Mew Mew out there, and we believe she's her." He explained. Ichigo nodded and held a hand to her chest.

"I'll handle it. She said something about turning into a cat a few minutes ago. So what're we asking her?" She asked. Ryou shrugged.

"Ask her to meet me at Café Mew Mew." He stated. Ichigo grinned and saluted mockingly.

"Yes sir!"

She ran after Miyuki and Masaya and quickly found her. Ichigo looked at them and fixed her eyes on Miyuki. She was staring at a picture of a snow leopard mother and her cub. Ichigo walked up to her.

"Kitty, Ryou wants you to meet him at the café. He has something important he wants to talk about." She squeaked. Ichigo held out a hand. "Don't worry, I'll go with you."

Just as Miyuki was about to take her hand, a bloodcurdling scream was heard. The trio ran in the direction of the sound, to the front museum. They gasped. A weird bird/man monster was holding a woman by the throat. A strange, ghostly aura came from the woman's chest before entering the monster's mouth.

"Your soul was satisfying. But I want more!" Masaya took the two girls' hands before running. Miyuki turned to see that the monster had grabbed a little boy. She gasped and tore from Masaya.

"Kitty!" Ichigo nodded to Masaya. He nodded back and released her. Ichigo turned a corner and made sure no one was there. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Seconds later, Ichigo's hair was no longer in pigtails, and was wavy and pink! Instead of human ears, she had black cat ears, and a black tail with a red bow and a bell attached. She had long red boots and the rest of her outfit was incredibly pink!

The little boy began to emit a ghostly aura. The bird noticed Miyuki and tripped her. She crouched down. Just then, like a big cat pouncing on its prey, Miyuki pounced on the monster.

"If you think I'm gonna let you hurt that boy, you've gotta another thing coming!" She growled.

The bird kicked her off and sent her flying; she landed on her feet though. She jumped for it and began to swipe at it. The bird tossed her into a tree. It walked up to her.

"Your soul might taste much more satisfying than a little boy's. And I'm sure Taruto, Pai, and Kisshu will put it to good use." It chimed. Miyuki glared at it.

"Hey!" The bird and Miyuki looked in the direction of the voice. It was Ichigo. "You think you can just steal and eat people's souls and get away with it? You better think again!" She declared. "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace! Mew Mew Power, in your face!" The bird sweatdropped.

"Mew Mew Power?" Miyuki punched the bird.

"In your face!" She climbed up the tree.

Ichigo blinked, Masaya had warned her about Miyuki being mad, and now she knew why. Wait. What's that on the side of her neck? There was a glowing blue mark; it was a paw print with a little crown over it.

"Ryou was right! Masha!" The flying fuzz ball flew up to Miyuki. Out of his mouth came a power pendant. Although, it had one difference; instead of a heart in the middle, there was a pink star. "Quick Miyuki! Transform!" Miyuki looked the pendant.

"How?" She asked. Ichigo nodded at her.

"Trust your instinct!" She ordered. Miyuki nodded. She held the pendant to her heart.

"MEW MEW KITTY! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Miyuki's hair was now down and had become curly and was slightly past her shoulders. Strangely her roots had turned blue and the rest of her hair had turned jet black before shading into blue, her eyes were now a startling ice blue. Weirdly, she her canines grew slightly and were much pointier. She twirled and an ivory leotard, with no shoulders appeared. She did a back flip and an ivory skirt popped on. The added skirt made the outfit look sort of like a black and blue short ball gown. Crouching down, she appeared to be pouncing; her not-so-high heels were dark blue, with straps around the ankles (Like Sailor Venus' shoes). She wore dark blue fingerless gloves that were just barely over her elbows. A lighter black tail with barely noticeable spots appeared with a bow like Ichigo's except it was dark blue. The tail appeared to be kinked. Matching cat ears popped up, finishing her off was a choker that was black and blue with her pendant attached and matching garters on her arms and one on her right leg.

"W-what? This is so weird!" She cried, checking herself out. "I'm a cat!"

"No. You're a black panther." It was Ryou. She glared at him. The bird suddenly slashed at a tree with its wing, and tossed it toward Miyuki. Ryou gasped. "Heads up!" He picked her up by the waist and jumped out of the way. The bird glared at them, he then picked the tree up and tossed it at them while in midair. Ryou's grip on Miyuki's waist tightened. "Brace yourself." He whispered. Miyuki's eyes widened.

_'This man is going to get smashed by a tree because of me! I can't let this happen!'_ She thought.

Miyuki trusted her instinct. The minute the tree was close enough, she began to claw at it, with speed so fast, it wasn't quite cheetah like, but it was enough to shred the tree until it was a bunch of woodchips. Ryou's eyes widened.

"That's…impressive." He whispered as he landed with the bi-color haired mew. Miyuki fidgeted.

"C-can you let me go now?" She asked. Ryou quickly released her. Miyuki turned to the bird, giving it a stone-cold glare.

"What you have done is unforgivable! Prepare yourself because I'm Mew Kitty! And this panther Mew," She bowed. "Is now of service! Nya~!" She focused her energy.

"Kitty magic!" Appearing from the bell of her tail bow was a crystal wand with a black orb with a big snowflake inside. She took a hold it and gripped it firmly. "Starlight Crystal!" She twirled as she as she held it up high as it glowed with a dazzling light. Her voice went into a scary/loud whisper. "Silent…!" She posed and stopped suddenly. "Blizzard!"

An icy chill was sent through the bird, and it incinerated without a sound. All the souls it devoured returned to the people. She panted and returned to her human form. Ryou and Ichigo ran up to her.

"Kitty, that was amazing! All I'm wondering is how you clawed that tree into a pile of wood chips so quickly?" Ichigo asked as she de-transformed. A vein popped on Miyuki's head.

"That's what you're wondering? What I'm wondering is why I just turned into some freaky cat girl!" She shouted.

"Black panther." Ryou corrected. She glared at him.

"Panther, cat, they're both part of the feline family! Why don't you just shut up and let me complain, you…you… Creepy stalker person!" She fumed. Ryou blinked.

"There's something I'm curious about… Apparently, your element is ice. But black panthers don't usually live in cold climates, how is ice your element?" He asked mostly himself. Ichigo's ears and tail popped up.

"You don't know? How can you not know?" She shouted. Just then, Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding all arrived at the scene.

"Hey, check out that girl! Isn't she the one who ran from the café earlier?" Pudding shouted.

"Is she the new Mew Ryou told us about?" Lettuce asked. Mint shrugged.

"One way to find out. Let's just ask her." she decided. The group ran up to her. "Are you a Mew like us?" She asked.

"Depends… Are Mews half girl half animal?" She asked quietly. Pudding nodded. "Then yes… I'm a Mew." Pudding squealed and jumped for her, only to land face first to the ground as Miyuki stepped to the side. "I'm not the hugging type. Here, let me help you up." She helped Pudding up. "My name is Miyuki. What are your names?" She asked quietly.

"I'm Pudding. This is Mint-oneechan, Lettuce-oneechan, and Zakuro-oneechan." She introduced.

Mint smiled. "Are you a fan of Zakuro-san?" She asked. Miyuki blinked, she looked over at the raven haired girl.

"Oh I remember you. You were on that animal show. You were handling the snake when the monster you guys fought showed up. But I can't see why I would be your fan." She stated with a finger to her chin. Mint smiled.

"Zakuro-san is a famous model and dancer and everything!" She explained. Miyuki tilted her head.

"Really? I've never heard of her." She stated, going back into quiet mode. The group sweatdropped. Ryou placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, whether you've heard of Zakuro or not isn't important. Meet me at the café tomorrow. Six o'clock sharp." He ordered. Ichigo's ears popped up as she gave the blonde a mischievous grin.

"Purr~! Why would you wanna meet her at the café two hours before working hours? Especially at six am? Not even _Keiichiro_ is there at that time!" She purred. Ryou removed his hand from her shoulder and glared at the redhead.

"I want to fill her in on the Mew Mew Project before working hours. Seeing how she acts so similar to _you_, who knows how long it'll take to explain this to her." A vein popped on Ichigo and Miyuki's heads. Miyuki shot a death glare before she stomped and grinded Ryou's foot. He held in a grunt and cringed. "OK, she's much more aggressive than you." He corrected himself. She stuck her tongue out before walking away.

* * *

7:00 am; the next day…

Miyuki heard a knock.

"Five more minutes Mom…" She mumbled. The knock came again. "Come on… Let me sleep…" She brought the blankets over her head. She heard a sliding sound… like a window sliding open-Like a window sliding open? Miyuki's eyes snapped open! She lowered the blankets somewhat and looked to the side to see Ryou was sitting in a chair, looking at her. "NYA!" She fell off her bed. "What are you doing in my room? Equally important, how do you know where live? I just moved here!" She screamed! Remember, I said she's quiet when she isn't mad.

"I asked Masaya." He answered dully. She grinded her teeth.

"Masa-kun told this creep where I live!" She growled loudly.

"You were supposed to meet me at the café one hour ago. Now come on or I'll carry you there." He declared. Miyuki frowned.

"I never agreed to that! Because of you, I've been hissing and purring and meowing and clawing at stuff! I don't do any of that! It's your fault! Now if you excuse me," She took a deep breath in. "Mom! Dad! Come quick! There's a creepy boy in my room!" Footsteps were heard and Miyuki's parents burst into her room. Her dad held a baseball bat. Her mom held a frying pan. Her mom glared at Ryou.

"Why are you in my daughter's room!" She demanded. Miyuki grinned.

"Alright, tell them what you told me!" Ryou raised an eyebrow. He grinned and bowed.

"I'm very sorry." He said quietly. Miyuki tilted her head with confusion. He stood. "It's just that I am deeply infatuated with you." Miyuki's jaw dropped. "When I first saw you at my café, I knew you were special." He stated. He took her hands. "And when I saw you at the museum, I knew that fate has brought us together." Miyuki's eye twitched as she stood there, shocked. Her parents had tears streaming down their faces.

"Awe… Isn't that sweet honey? Miyuki has a boy who likes her." Her mom sighed. Her father nodded.

"Our little girl is so lucky to have such a polite boy to care her so much." He stated. Miyuki waved her arms around.

"Don't tell me you believe this baloney! This guy is a total stalker! He stared at me the entire time I was at his little café, he followed me, Masaya, and Ichigo to the museum, and then he snuck into my room!" She shouted. Her parents blinked and her mom smiled.

"You met up with Masaya again? How nice! Also, you're being unusually loud today. Besides, I think he is nice boy." Ryou smiled and bowed.

"Please, won't you allow your daughter to come my café in a couple minutes?" He asked. They nodded happily and left the room. Miyuki turned around and glared at him.

"You didn't mean any of that did you!" She shouted. Ryou shook his head. Miyuki growled. "Get out of my room! I'll be down in a minute." Ryou nodded and walked out, before he closed the door;

"Make sure you hurry up. And you might wanna fix your hair, you look crazy." He stated. She looked in a mirror. Her hair was in all different directions. She clenched a fist and threw a pillow at him, only for him to close the door before contact could be made.

"Oooohhh!" Miyuki groaned. She collapsed onto her bed. "I knew I should've stayed in China. You move from Tokyo, but you end up coming back. 'Oh no, don't worry! I'm sure you'll love being back in Japan! And we'll be moving into this nice little city, who knows, maybe you'll meet Masaya again. It'll be fun!' Yeah right, says you Mom. You're not the one who's half girl half panther." She growled.

She sighed. She went back to quiet mode and got dressed. She was wearing a cerulean blue t-shirt and skinny jeans with blue flats. After curling and tying up her hair, she walked down stairs. Ryou looked up at her, he smiled. She huffed.

_'I don't believe this! He's putting up this act and my parents are buying it! Fine, then. I'll play along. Just wait until we round the corner.'_ She thought mischievously. She ran downstairs and held onto Ryou's arm and smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow. Miyuki's mother smiled.

"So you're going?" She asked. Miyuki nodded with a giggle. They walked toward the café, and as soon as they turned the corner;

"Ya!" She kicked Ryou's back. He cringed.

"Why you…! What's wrong with you!" He hissed. Miyuki glared at him. She walked ahead of him. Ryou glared and walked after her. Usually he was calm and collected, but she was already ticking him off. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Ha!" She kicked him again. Ryou glared.

"Alright, I admit I walked right into that one. Now stop kicking me!" He ordered. Miyuki nodded and slapped him.

"You said nothing about slapping."

"Alright, no slapping, no kicking, no anything that will cause me physical harm." Miyuki nodded continued to walk. Ryou watched her from the corner of his eye. As they made it to the café, Miyuki smiled.

"Oh it's so cute. I never really took the appearance in until now." She whispered.

"This place is a disguise for our secret base, where we find out as much as we can about this new enemy."

"That so? It's very manly." She whispered with a chuckle. Ryou glared and continued to speak.

"We haven't really thought on how we should address the enemy. Got any ideas smart mouth?" He asked. Miyuki tilted her head.

"Soul Seekers..." She whispered. Ryou looked at her. She quickly avoided his gaze. "They seek out souls and take them, so why don't we call them 'Soul Seekers'?" She muttered.

Ryou nodded. "Right. Alright, so these _Soul Seekers_, as you see, will search for people with a gentle soul before devouring it. However, the energy from the soul is released and heads somewhere else. I'm not sure where though…" He trailed off. Miyuki poked her index fingers together.

"If I may…" She whispered. Ryou looked at her and cocked a brow. She looked away with a scowl. "That weird bird thing said Taruto, Pai, and Kisshu would put my soul to good use… who are they?" She asked in a barely audible whisper.

"They were our old enemy. I was positive we had formed a truce with them. But I suppose we can't make assumptions. They're a bunch of long eared aliens. Apparently, the girls describe them as 'Good looking'." He sighed. "I'll never understand what goes on in their heads. Anyway, I guess they're coming for the earth again. You'll probably meet them during one of your battles." Miyuki nodded. She wiped her forehead.

"I know that it's summer and everything, but I feel hotter than I should." She panted. Ryou looked at the starry eyed girl.

"You must be really dumb. You're element is ice. You're going to be really hot at even the most timid heat until you're human DNA and panther DNA balance out." He explained snobbishly. Miyuki whined slightly.

"Stupid ice element… I never liked heat… and now I have another reason why." She muttered.

"By the way, I never caught your name." He asked. Miyuki looked down. She shifted slightly. "Well?"

"My name is Miyuki Kitty Watanabe." She muttered. His eyes widened. "What's yours? All I know is the Ryou part." She asked.

"Ryou Shirogane." He answered. She gasped quietly. She decided to change the subject.

"By the way. If I'm a panther, then why do I keep acting like a kitten? Make a joke about my middle name, and I swear, I'll beat you and toss you into a ditch where no one will find you!" She growled. Ryou shrugged.

"Well, when you're human, your panther DNA turns from full grown panther, to a panther cub. So don't be surprised if you start chasing a ball of yarn." He teased. He handed her a box. "Work starts for you in two days. The customers are really piling in lately." Miyuki had a huge sweatdrop sliding down the back of her head.

"Nya! I have to work here?" She squeaked. Ryou nodded casually and walked away. Miyuki watched him before sighing heavily. "Why _meow_…?" She whined.

* * *

**Oi… Now I have to update FIVE fics… What have I gotten myself into…? Oh well! I'll survive! …I hope… HEY! Do you think Miyuki should have a romance with Ryou or Kisshu? I'm caught in between them… Right! Info on Miyuki!**

Name: Miyuki Kitty Watanabe

Age: 15

Birthday: March 25, 1997

Blood Type: B

Hair color: Vanilla pink and blonde

Animal infused with: Black Panther

Weapon: Starlight Crystal Wand

Friends: Mew Mews, Masaya Aoyama, Keiichiro Akasaka, Ryou Shirogane (possibly)

Catchphrase in poor situations: Why _Meow_…?

Catchphrase in important situations: Nya! Not to worry! You can always count on meow!

Battle phrase: What you have done is unforgivable! Prepare yourself because I'm Mew Kitty! And this panther Mew (Bows) Is now of service! Nya~!

Phrase when her middle name is insulted: Nya! You watch what you say! I may look cute but I can pack a punch!

Hobbies: Playing soccer, performing self-taught gymnastics, martial arts, and speaking quietly

Favorite food: Chocolate fudge cake! (Me too!)

Affects with infused DNA: Tends to act like a cat when human, claws at things, a keener sense of smell, strength brutally increased, others you shall learn in the future!


	2. My First Kiss Was Stolen! Why Meow?

**Seriously! Someone tell me what Ichigo's motto is! I only remember parts of it!**

* * *

Miyuki sighed inwardly as she walked toward Café Mew Mew. It was exactly seventy five degrees out, but to an ice-element Mew like her, it felt like one hundred. Miyuki sweatdropped.

"I don't know how I'm gonna survive the rest of summer..." She muttered with a pant. She kept walking and looked at the box in her hands. "What's in here anyway? Probably a uniform." She entered the café and was greeted by something wonderful.

Air conditioning.

She sighed of relief and went into the locker room. She opened the box and squealed. "This is so cute!" Her uniform looked just like the others, except it was pink and yellow, matching her hair colors. Only the pink was a little darker. She took her hair out of its cone pigtails (Leaving it hanging loose and curly!) and put her uniform on and ran out of the locker room, only to bump into someone.

"You're early." Ryou said. Miyuki stood and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, and you're blonde, but you don't see me complaining." She retorted dully and quietly. Ryou gave her a sharp glare.

"I was just saying that you're thirty minutes early." He hissed. Miyuki rolled her eyes. He went into the kitchen. "Hey, you want a slice of cake? I have some in the fridge." He offered.

"What kind?" She asked.

"Strawberry shortcake." He answered. Miyuki nodded. They sat down at the same table and ate the cake silently. Ryou was silent cause he wasn't one to talk, Miyuki was silent because she was really into her cake.

As she ate, black cat ears with faded spots and a matching tail with a blue bow and bell tied to it appeared. The tail appeared to be kinked. Her tail swished back and forth as she enjoyed the dessert, a small jingling noise coming from the bell. Though she didn't hear the jingle, Ryou did. He looked at her. She stopped eating and looked up, a fork in her mouth. She took it out and swallowed.

"What, nya?" She asked quietly. She then became aware of the jingling noise. She looked around. "Where's that jingling noise coming from?" She asked. Ryou snickered. "What's so funny?" She asked, her voice raising slightly.

"You mean you didn't notice them appearing?" He chuckled. Miyuki tilted her head.

"Notice what?" She asked. Ryou began to laugh. Miyuki pouted. "What's so funny? Is there something on my face?" She asked while feeling her face. Ryou shook his head.

"No! But there's something on your head!" He laughed. Miyuki raised an eyebrow and felt her head. Just She felt something strange. She pinched them and cringed. She rushed into the locker room where she looked into the mirror.

"NYAAAA!" She shouted! She rushed back and grabbed Ryou by the collar of his shirt and brought him close. "What's with the ears and tail! Shirogane, you better explain!" She hissed.

"Calm down and they'll dissappear." He said dully. She closed her eyes and breathed. Her ears and tail dissappeared. She opened her eyes and glared.

"Explain. NOW." She demanded. Ryou smirked.

"Well apparently, your Mew Mew power is equal to that of Ichigo's, so you will have the same effects as her. Your cat ears and tail will appear if your excited, startled, or really happy it'll happen, and some other things..." He muttered.

"What?" Miyuki hissed.

"Nothing." Ryou said dully.

"What? I wanna know!" She asked. "If it regards me, I need to know!" She persisted.

"No you don't." He retorted. Miyuki pouted and pulled Ryou closer.

"Tell me!" She persisted again. The door to the café opened.

"Oh, are we interrupting something?" It was Keiichiro and the rest of the girls. Excluding the always late Ichigo. Miyuki and Ryou looked at them, then at each other. Miyuki's ears and tail popped up as they both blushed. They quickly parted from each other, backs facing one another.

"N-no! N-nothing w-was interrupted Akasaka-san." Miyuki whispered hastily as she sat down. Pudding ran up to her.

"Cat ears and a tail! Just like Ichigo-oneechan, Na no da!" She observed. Miyuki held in a scream as Pudding pulled on her tail. The twelve year old than pinched Miyuki's ears rather roughly. "Wow, they're so soft! Softer than Ichigo-oneechan's! Hey your tail is kinked! That means good luck!" Miyuki's head fell onto the table. She pounded her fist on it as Pudding pulled on her tail again. Lettuce sweatdropped.

"Pudding, I think you should stop that." She said. Pudding blinked and noticed the tears that formed in Miyuki's eyes as she held her scream in. Pudding released Miyuki's tail.

"Sorry Miyuki-oneechan, Na no da." She apologized. With her head still on the table, Miyuki lifted her hand showed a peace sign. Her tail went limp and drooped. She stood and walked into the locker room.

Seconds later, a bloodcurdling scream was heard. "OW OW OW OW OOOWWWW!" She screamed. She came back and gave a heavy sighed. "I needed to get that out..." She breathed quietly. The girls and guys sweatdropped.

* * *

Miyuki smiled as she placed a strawberry cheesecake on the table. "There you are, Sir. Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked quietly and politely. The teenager blushed and shook his head.

"N-no. Th-this is fine. H-here's a t-tip." He stuttered. Miyuki took the ten dollars from him. She bowed.

"Thank you. Remember if you need anything just say." And she left. Ichigo ran up to her.

"A ten dollar tip? How do you do it, nya?" She asked while listening closely, knowing that the blonde/redhead prefered to speak quietly. (What? Pink is a type of red. So generally speaking, Miyuki is also a redhead!) Miyuki smiled.

"By being calm and collected. Working the charm, and speaking politely. Oh, and not screaming in their ears when Mint makes a snide remark, nya." She advised. Ichigo paused to remember this. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Right!" She chimed. She went off to table two. Miyuki sighed.

"Hello? Waitress?" A female voice called. Miyuki nodded.

"How may I be of service?" She asked politely. The girl blinked.

"You can start by speaking up! I can barely hear you!" She said snobbishly. Miyuki frowned before smiling again.

"Y-yes. I-I said, how may I be of service?" She asked a little louder.

"Bring me a raspberry pie slice." She demanded. Miyuki nodded. As she left, she heard the rude girl call again. "When you bring it, balance it on your head!" She said with a chuckle. Miyuki's cheeks burned hot.

"E-excuse me?" She squeaked out.

"I said balance it on your head." The teen said with a smirk. Ryou walked past her.

"Shirogane, she wants me to balance her order on my head!" She shrieked. Ryou shrugged.

"Then do it." He said. Miyuki's cat ears popped up and she was quick to cover them.

"What? You aren't serious are you?" She squeaked out. Ryou shrugged.

"What's the big deal? Pudding balances plates on her head and walks on a ball." He declared while pointing at Pudding. Miyuki sweatdropped as she watched Pudding doing exactly that. She shook her head.

"Pudding's twelve! When she does it, it's cute and entertaining! If I do it, it'll be rediculous and humiliating!" She whined. Ryou patted her head.

"You'll survive." He 'assured'. The bi-color haired girl sighed.

"Why _meow...?"_ She mumbled. The teen called to her.

"My friends are here, make the order for three!" She ordered. Miyuki growled. She walked up to Keiichiro.

"Akasaka-san? Can I get three raspberry pie slices? And can you put rat poisoning in one?" She muttered the last part.

"What?" Keiichiro asked. Miyuki put up a smile.

"Three raspberry pie slices with whip cream!" She chimed. Keiichiro smiled and nodded. He had already made the pie so he just cut up three slices and placed whip cream on them. Miyuki sighed and placed a plate on her head and balanced the other two on her hands. At the same time, Pudding was walking backwards on her ball and bumped into Miyuki. As she fell, the plates flew into the air. "Ah!" She shrieked. Everyone in the café looked at her.

"Pudding is sorry, Na no da!" She choked out. Then gravity took its toll and the plates fell onto her, along with the pie. Everyone suddenly all busted out laughing. Even the mew girls were trying to cover up their giggles.

Ryou however, was not even trying to cover up his laughs. He walked up to her and took some of the pie contents off of her face and tasted it. Miyuki's ears popped up again. She covered them quickly. Her eyes began to water and she ran into the locker room where she collasped on the floor and cried. The Mews suddenly stopped giggling and their faces were taken over by worry.

* * *

Miyuki hiccupped as she lifted her face from above the sink. She had managed to get most of the pie out of her hair, but there was still some of it left. She was no longer in her uniform and was back in her normal clothes. She had been crying for a couple of minutes and had finally just gotten cleaned up. She wiped her eyes and walked out. She bumped into Ryou. She kept her head bowed down.

"You still have some pie left in your hair." He said. Miyuki glared at him. She raised her hand and slapped him right across the face. She ran out the back door. Ryou felt his cheek and cringed. "Her panther DNA must've increased her strength..." He sighed.

* * *

Miyuki continued running until she was in her house. She took a nice cold shower and washed her hair. She sighed. She put on a new change of clothes and put her curly cone pigtails back on. She jumped out the window and sighed. She continued walking until Masha flew up to her.

"Masha? What are you doing here, nya?" She asked.

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" He shouted. Miyuki blinked.

"Huh? Alien? Where?" She asked.

"Town Square! Town Square!" He shouted again. Miyuki sighed and followed Masha. When she got to Town Square, there was a giant CAT torturing everyone! The Mew Mews were already fighting, but found it hard to defeat this one in particular. Miyuki hid in a corner.

"Mew Mew Kitty!" She kissed her pendant. "METAMORPHO-SIS!" In seconds she was Mew Kitty. The cat tossed a tree toward Pudding. Miyuki ran in front of Pudding.

"No, you'll get hurt!" She shouted. Mew Kitty smirked.

"No I won't." She clawed at the tree and shredded it. The Mew girls, other than Ichigo, eyes all widened in surprise.

"What you have done is unforgivable! Prepare yourself because I'm Mew Kitty! And this panther Mew," She bowed. "Is now of service! Nya~!" The girls smirked.

"Hm... Looks like she's more like Ichigo than we thought." Mint said. The cat pounced on Miyuki

"Get off!" The cat sniffed at her and a white energy came from her chest. She scratched it, leaving five red scratch marks on the cat's face. It jumped off of her. Miyuki stood.

"Kitty Magic!" Appearing from her tail bow-bell...thing, was her Starlight Crystal Wand. "Starlight Crystal!" Her voice became a scary loud whisper. "Silent...! Blizzard!" An icy chill was sent through the cat, and it incinerated without a sound. The souls were returned. She panted. Ichigo ran up to her.

"Are you alright, Kitty?" She asked. Miyuki took a deep breath in.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine." She whispered. "For the past three days... That I've been a Mew Mew, the Soul Seekers have been targeting me during our battles." She sighed. Ichigo blinked.

"That's right! Because of that, Keiichiro told me to give you this!" She took something out of her pocket. It looked like a key chain with a charm that looked like an icy blue colored Masha, its ears were a darker blue. "It's an R2001, nya! Since you tend to go off on your own a lot, Keiichiro decided to give this to you. It can do everything Masha can do! Nya!" She chimed. Miyuki looked at it. It suddenly grew in size.

"Hello!" It greeted. It's voice appeared to be female. Miyuki smiled.

"How cute! I'll call you... Chibi-Mew!" (HA! You gotta love that!) Chibi-Mew suddenly shrunk in size.

"Chibi-Mew! Chibi-Mew! Chibi-Mew!" She cheered. The girls smiled.

* * *

Miyuki and Chibi-Mew were walking home... Okay, Miyuki was walking, Chibi-Mew flew. Chibi-Mew suddenly flew around Miyuki's head.

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" She shouted. Miyuki looked at her.

"What?"

"Chibi-Mew said: Alien Alert!" She shouted again. Miyuki looked around.

"Where?" She asked.

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" A male voice cried. Chibi-Mew and Miyuki looked around. "Yoohoo, up here Sunshine." The two girls looked up. They saw a shadowy figure. "So you're the new Mew Mew?" He asked.

Miyuki blinked. "Yeah, that's me!" She reached for her pendant.

"Ah ah ah." He said. He flew down and grabbed her hand. "We don't need you transforming now do we?" He asked. Miyuki growled and pulled her hand out of his grip. "Your a strong one aren't you?" He teased. Miyuki took in his appearance. He had green hair in two front locks, sharp and mischievous golden eyes, long ears, and strange clothing.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

"What?" He asked in a confusd manner. Why was she so quiet Chibi-Mew flew in his face.

"She said: Who are you!" She snapped. He glared at her. Chibi-Mew immediately flew up to Miyuki and turned into a key chain out of fear. Miyuki sweatdropped.

"If you need to know, I'm Kisshu." He said offering a hand shake. Miyuki stared at it before reaching out to grab his hand. She pulled back at the last second, causing Kisshu to grab her hand and pull her into him. "Your days of defeating our Chimeras are over. Here's something that will make sure you won't forget your new enemy." He smirked.

"W-What are you talking about?" Miyuki squeaked quietly. Kisshu then kissed the bi-color haired girl. Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. He parted her and smirked. "Got cha." He said. Miyuki blushed.

"You kissed me!" She shrieked. Kisshu smirked.

"Nice wasn't it? Gotta run, see ya soon." He teleported to the unknown. Miyuki's eye twitched and she stood there. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Chibi-Mew flew in front of her.

"Are you alright, Miyuki?" She asked. Miyuki shook her head.

"That was my first kiss...!" She squeaked. "Why _Meow_...!" Chibi-Mew flew around her.

"Lie down! Lie down! Lie down!" She shouted.

"That sounds like a good idea." She then fainted. Chibi-Mew sweatdropped.

"Chibi-Mew didn't mean there!"

* * *

Five minutes later...

Masaya was walking toward Miyuki's house when he spotted the starry-eyed girl on the ground, passed out.

"How long has she been like this?" He wondered to himself. Chibi-Mew flew up to him.

"Five minutes!" She chimed. Masaya looked at her.

"Hey, Masha, what happened to your color?" He asked. Chibi-Mew seemingly glared at him.

"Chibi-Mew! Chibi-Mew! Chibi-Mew!" She snapped. Masaya blinked.

"Oh, so your someone else?" He asked.

"Yes!" She chimed. Masaya seemed to laugh at her.

"Still, Chibi-Mew is a funny name!" He laughed. Chibi-Mew glared at him.

"Chibi-Mew likes her name!" She snapped.

"Alright, Chibi-Mew. Relax. I'm Masaya." He greeted. He picked Miyuki up bridal style and walked toward her house. He knocked on the door. Apparently her parents aren't home. He jumped onto a tree branch near her window. He opened it and entered her room. He laid her down on her bed and sat down on a chair. "So, Chibi-Mew? What happened that made her faint?" He asked. Chibi-Mew landed on his hand.

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert! Chibi-Mew saw it all! An alien kissed Miyuki! He left after that! She fainted after saying it was her first kiss!" She explained. Masaya frowned.

"Did you catch the alien's name?" He asked.

"Yeah! His name is Kisshu! His name is Kisshu!" She shouted. Masaya's eyes widened.

"Kisshu's back? This is bad. We need to tell the girls!" Chibi-Mew shook her head... well her whole body.

"Masaya tell the girls! Chibi-Mew's staying with Miyuki!" Chibi-Mew declared. Masaya sighed.

"Alright, whatever. I'll go tell the girls, you make sure that Kisshu stays away from Miyuki." He ordered calmly.

"Okay! Chibi-Mew won't take her eyes off Miyuki!" With that, Chibi-Mew stared at Miyuki, not blinking. Masaya sweatdropped before chuckling.

"You do that." He then jumped out the window. Minutes later, Miyuki woke up.

"I had the weirdest dream that an alien stole my first kiss..." She whispered. Chibi-Mew smiled and flew in Miyuki's face.

"Not a dream! Not a dream! Chibi-Mew saw it!" That earned her a pillow. Miyuki snatched her pillow and smacked Chibi-Mew with it with anime tears in her eyes.

"Couldn't you just let me pretend, Chibi-Mew?" She whined. Chibi-Mew flew upward in a dizzy manner before smiling.

"No! Can't pretend! Chibi-Mew saw it!" She cheered. Pillow!

"Chibi-Mew!" Miyuki whined.

* * *

**This was short...**

**Isn't Chibi-Mew cute? I love how she talks in third-person! Wait... that's what it's called right? I called her Chibi-Mew instead of Mini-Mew so you guys wouldn't mistake her for me saying Mini-Mew instead of Masha on accident! I'm not gonna do that, but I wanted to explain! **

**Soooo... Kisshu's in the story now! Miyuki just lost her first kiss! Man, what is it with Kisshu and taking a girl's first kiss?**


	3. Nya! I'm Kisshu's new toy?

**Thank you to everyone who told me! Even thought there was only like...two. Now I know Ichigo's motto! Hmm... I think I might be able to do something with that. YEAH!**

* * *

Miyuki sighed as she walked toward Café Mew Mew. She was wearing a really short sleeve shirt and some shorts, but she was still hot as hell!

"I. Am. Gonna. DIE! It's too hot!" She sighed. She spotted the café and ran toward it. That was the horrible place with something wonderful.

_**AIR CONDITIONING!**_

Then she realized something. Today was Sunday. Ryou told her that the café was closed on Sundays. She sweatdropped.

"Oh man... Okay, then I'll just get some ice cream. That'll cool me down." She sighed again. She heard a different voice.

"Hey, can I come?" Miyuki looked behind her and saw nothing. Chibi-Mew grew from her key-chain form.

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" She shouted. Miyuki looked around and saw nothing. She looked upward and looked at the sky. Miyuki frowned.

"I don't see any aliens Chibi-Mew. This heat must be getting to you." She muttered. "Maybe I should take you to Akasaka-san for a tune up." She said while holding Chibi-Mew. Chibi-Mew sweatdropped.

"No tune up! No tune up! Chibi-Mew knows there's an alien!" She persisted. Miyuki sighed.

"Maybe I should put you in a cup of ice so you can cool down and work properly." She offered. Chibi-Mew sighed. "But first... I'm gonna get some ice cream." She heard that voice again.

"Can I come? It's hot!" She turned around to see a small alien, about Pudding's age but a little shorter, levitating in front of her. She stood there, not blinking. He waved his hand in front of her face."Hey! Can I come with you to get ice cream?" He asked. Miyuki shook her head and blinked.

"What? Who are you?" She asked quietly. The little alien smiled.

"I'm Taruto!" He greeted. Miyuki blinked. She studied Taruto.

"_You're_ Taruto?" She asked. Taruto nodded. _'This is one of our enemies? But he's so small and cute! Hm...'_ She thought. "Alright Taruto. I'll get ice cream with you." She chimed. She then smirked. _'And maybe I can figure something out about you and your friends.' _She thought. Taruto smiled at her.

"You will?" He asked. Miyuki nodded.

"Mmhmm!"

"Awesome!" He cheered. Miyuki giggled.

"Alright, but when I go to buy it, you need to stay out of sight, okay?" She asked. Taruto nodded. He looked at her.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. Miyuki nodded. "Why do you speak so quietly? I can barely hear you." He asked. Miyuki sweatdropped.

_'He can barely hear me? With **those** giant ears, it's kinda surprising.' _"It's just how I am." She muttered. Taruto nodded. "I just don't like loud things." She added. Taruto nodded again.

* * *

Taruto followed Miyuki from high up so he wouldn't be seen. She entered the ice cream shop and he waited.

Miyuki smiled. "Excuse me." She said. The employee looked at her. _'I wonder what Taruto would like... I'll get him vanilla.'_ "Can I get one Vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and one chocolate ice cream please?" The employee nodded.

"Okay, gimme a few seconds, miss." He chimed. He gave her the said ice creams in a few seconds. "Two dollars and eighty-five cents." Miyuki gave him the money needed. She walked out and turned the corner. She smiled and went onto the roof of a building. Her smile widened as Taruto flew down.

"Here you go." She chimed and gave Taruto the vanilla. She smiled.

"Hey, what are these colorful things on the ice cream?" He asked.

"Those are sprinkles." She chimed while licking her ice cream.

"What do they do?" Taruto asked.

"They sit on ice cream and you eat them." She explained. She smiled as Taruto curiously licked the ice cream with the sprinkles. He smiled and ate the ice cream quickly. Miyuki frowned. "Don't eat the ice cream so fast, Taruto! You'll get-" Taruto cringed and held his head. "Brain freeze..." She muttered. Taruto groaned. Miyuki sighed. "I warned you." She scolded. Taruto sighed.

"That was cold..." He muttered. Miyuki giggled. "Hey, how come you aren't scared of me? You know...'Alien! Ahhhh!' That's what everyone else does." He assumed. Miyuki sweatdropped.

"Don't be offended, but you aren't really scary." She sighed. Taruto glared at her.

"What!" He snapped. Miyuki finished off her ice cream and smiled.

"Well, don't take it to heart, but I wouldn't really eat ice cream with someone I'm afraid of." She chimed. Taruto growled.

"Okay, _I_ may not be scary to you, but I know what will be!" He suddenly flew upward and two balls of energy appeared in his hands. "Let's go CHIMERA!" He shot the energy in the air and the two balls of energy collided creating an elephant chimera. Taruto sweatdropped. "That's a weird one..." He muttered. Miyuki sweatdropped. It was pretty weird looking.

The elephant thing smashed several things with its trunk. Its trunk suddenly stretched up and grabbed Miyuki by the waist.

"Ngh!" Her rose red eyes glared at the elephant. Taruto flew down to her.

"Scared now?" He asked. She glared at him. Dear lord, here comes the blizzard. Taruto flinched under her glare.

"I'm not. But _you_ should be!" She snapped. Taruto blinked.

"So you _can_ speak louder than that." He muttered. He shook his head. "What do you mean, I should be scared?" He demanded. She smirked.

"MEW MEW KITTY! METAMORPHOSE!" She shouted. With a quick flash of light, she was in her mew form. Taruto's eyes widened.

"You're a Mew Mew?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yeah she is!" It was Mew Ichigo! "Hey Midget, what are you doing here?" She demanded. Taruto glared at her.

"Don't call me that, Old Hag!" He hissed. Ichigo glared at him. Miyuki looked at the elephant with a twisted smirk.

"You know... in some places, elephants are prey for panthers." She declared while flashing her sharp canines. She bit down on the elephants trunk. **_HARD_**. It trumpeted and released her. She landed on her feet and went up to Ichigo. "Though I think I'll stick to ice cream." She laughed. Ichigo smiled. Miyuki glared at Taruto and the elephant. "What you have done is unforgivable! Prepare yourself because I'm Mew Kitty!" Ichigo jumped in.

"And I'm Mew Ichigo! To defend earth's future,"

"This panther mew," She bowed.

"And this wildcat mew," Ichigo bowed as well. They both posed.

"Are now of service! Nya~!" They said in unison. Taruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Get 'em Chimera!" He commanded. The elephant charged toward them. They shrieked and jumped out of the way. Miyuki gasped.

"I have a feeling that this will be harder than the others." She squeaked. Ichigo nodded.

"I'll take care of it! Strawberry Bell!" It appeared. "Strawberry Surprise!" The attack _did_ hit, but the elephant didn't dissappear. "Nya? Shouldn't this be the part where the Chimera bites it?" She choked out. Miyuki looked at her.

"Let me try. Kitty Magic!" Her wand appeared. "Starlight Crystal! Silent...! Blizzard!" The results were the same. Taruto laughed.

"This Chimera has to be the best one yet! There's no way you can beat it! Attack Chimera!" It tossed a tree toward them. Miyuki scoffed. She clawed at it.

"Man, what is it with these things and throwing trees?" She looked at her nails. "I better get a manicure after this..." She muttered. She looked at Ichigo. "Why don't we combine our attacks?" She asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah! I wonder if we can try and combine our weapons?" She pondered. Miyuki nodded.

"We can try! Lemme freeze this thing first! Starlight Crystal! Silent...! Blizzard!" The attack managed to freeze the elephant's feet.

"Double Attack!" The girls shouted in unison. Ichigo's Strawberry Bell and Miyuki's Starlight Crystal Wand suddenly merged. You decide what it looks like. They both grabbed it.

"Ready Ichigo?" Miyuki asked.

"You bet Kitty!" Ichigo assured.

"Don't call me that." Miyuki insisted.

"I'm gonna say it anyway." Ichigo said. They held it in front of themselves.

"Strawberry Blizzard Surprise!" They shouted. The attack shot toward the elephant with a blue and pink light. The elephant incinerated without a sound and strangely, a strawberry scent. "Yeah!" They cheered with a high five. Taruto gaped.

"I can't believe you beat my Chimera!" He whined. Suddenly, Kisshu teleported in front of him.

"Hey, Taruto, you were playing with the Mew Mews this whole time?" He snapped. He looked down at them. He flew down to them. "Hey Sunshine. You're a cat too? Hmm... Going goth or something?" He asked. Miyuki sweatdropped.

"Don't call me Sunshine! I am not goth, I am a black panther, and my name is Miyuki!" She hissed! He smirked. He looked at Ichigo.

"Hey Koneko-chan! It's been a while. Hmm... I think you've gained a little weight." He observed. Ichigo stuck her tongue out.

"I have not! And what happened! I thought we had a truce!" She snapped. Kisshu took her by the chin and pulled her face to his.

"Nothing is permanent Koneko-chan." He purred. (HA! _He _purred!) Ichigo pushed him off of her.

"Here I thought we were gonna be friends! Alright then, we'll settle this right now! Let's do it Kitty!" She commanded. Miyuki nodded.

"Sorry Koneko-chan, but I'll have to pass. Taruto and I have business to do. So until next time..." He muttered while floating up to Miyuki. She stepped back.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" She shrieked. Ichigo sighed. She knows what's coming next. Kisshu grabbed Miyuki by the shoulders and planted one on her lips. She pushed him off. "Stop doing that!" She snapped. Kisshu smirked and licked his lips.

"Catch ya later Neko-chan." With that he teleported away. Miyuki's eye twitched. She wiped her mouth over and over!

"NASTY! NAASSSTY!" She shrieked. Ichigo frowned.

"So I'm Koneko-chan, and you're Neko-chan? I'm the kitten and you're the cat?" She asked. Miyuki looked at her.

"Well, I'm a panther and you're a wildcat, panthers are big cats so...WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT NICKNAMES!" She shouted. Ichigo blinked.

"You're being really loud today." Ichigo observed. Miyuki huffed.

"Well I'm really mad!" She hissed. She looked at their merged weapons. "What do we do with this?" She asked. Ichigo sweatdropped. Suddenly the one weapon glowed and seperated back into the wand and bell. "Never mind then." She changed back. She began to fan herself with her hands. "I'm hot...Stupid ice element..." She groaned. Ichigo giggled.

She then frowned. "Unfortunately, you have a bigger problem."

Miyuki blinked. "What?"

Ichigo's face became serious. "You just became Kisshu's new toy." She announced. Miyuki knew what Ichigo meant, and her cat ears and tail appeared.

"W-what?" She asked. Ichigo sighed. She pulled on one of Miyuki's cat ears and took a deep breath in.

"YOU JUST BECAME KISSHU'S NEW TOY!" She shouted. Miyuki cringed and covered her ears.

"I heard you, gosh!"

* * *

**Well that was fun! A new chapter! Well, I have nothing to say! Except: ~Meow~! *Does peace sign and cute kitty pose!* Don't ask!**


	4. Mew Aqua and talking cats?

**HIII AGAIN! Despite how loud I was just now, I have nothing to say. So just read and be happy!**

* * *

Miyuki sighed as she she sat on the grass. She was in a small spot of the city with a little forest that she's sure no one knew about. It was her special place, with its grass, flowers, other animals, and a lake. She found it after she had caught the scent of the flowers here. (Panthers have a good sense of smell.)

She sighed. This heat was really starting to ruin her. She has to wear as little clothing as possible without looking like a total skank. It's possible but do you know how _hard_ that is?

She was wearing a red tank top with a somewhat short white skirt and red flats. She wiped her forehead which was cover with sweat.

"I wish I was a normal Mew Mew without a special element. Then I wouldn't be so hot, nya..." She whined. Chibi-Mew rested on Miyuki's shoulder.

"Chibi-Mew wonders why Miyuki hasn't just gone to the pool?" She asked. Miyuki sweatdropped.

"I don't have a swimsuit." She explained. "I wonder how Mom and Dad would feel if their only daughter died of heat stoke." She sighed. Chibi-Mew flew in front of Miyuki. She gave an angry look.

"Miyuki will not die! Chibi-Mew will keep Miyuki cool!" She then flapped her wings hard and fast, creating a cool breeze toward Miyuki. She smiled.

"Thanks Chibi-Mew." She sighed. Chibi-Mew stopped and smiled.

"Chibi-Mew did good?" She asked. Miyuki smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'm bored." She muttered. Suddenly the lake began to glow. "What the?" She asked. The light was blue at the center. "I have to find out what that is. I don't wanna get these clothes wet...But what if its an alien, nya!" She took a deep breath in a dove into the lake. Her head surfaced. "Let's go Chibi-Mew!" She then dove again.

"Good thing Chibi-Mew is water proof!" Chibi-Mew cheered and dove under as well. They swam around looking for the source of light. They saw a faint light, they swam to the surface, toward the edge. Miyuki inhaled.

"Maybe I should tell Shirogane or Akasaka-san about this..." She muttered.

"Tell me about what?"

"NYAAA!" Miyuki shrieked. It was Ryou.

"We picked something up on our computer and it was coming from here. What are you doing here?" Ryou asked.

Miyuki looked at the center of the lake. "Right... I was just relaxing." She pointed at the center. "Then the lake started glowing, so I wanted to investigate. Lakes don't just glow, so I figured that it might be an alien or something." She explained quietly.

"Hmm...Mew Aqua maybe?" He muttered. Miyuki blinked.

"Mew... Aqua? What's Mew Aqua?" She asked. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Mew Aqua is a substance that has immense power. If in the right hands, it can be a great help, but in the wrong hands, it can be a terrible danger." He explained. He began to take off his shirt. Miyuki's eyes widened and she turned around, her ears had popped up.

"What are you doing you pervert!" She shrieked, her face was majorly red. Chibi-Mew spoke.

"Pervert Alert! Pervert Alert!" She repeated while covering her eyes with her wings. Miyuki sweatdropped.

They heard Ryou scoff. "Relax, I'm going to investigate with you." He then jumped into the water. He gave some weird divice to Miyuki. "It's so you can breathe." He sighed. Miyuki took it and put it in her mouth. Ryou did the same. He, Chibi-Mew, and Miyuki dove under water.

As they searched, they saw plenty of fish. This, of course, made Miyuki a little hungry, her being a cat and all. She shook off the thought.

Ryou watched as one fish swam up to Miyuki and looked at her. Miyuki held a finger out in an attempt to touch it. When she did, the fish swam in a circle around her and swam away. She looked at him before instantly looking away and continuing on. He blinked.

_'This seems familiar.'_ He thought.

"Chibi-Mew thinks we should split up!" Chibi-Mew exclaimed suddenly. Miyuki and Ryou blinked before surfacing.

Miyuki took out her breathing device. "What do you mean we should split up?" She asked. Chibi-Mew smiled.

"Chibi-Mew thinks that we would find Mew Aqua faster!" She exclaimed. Ryou nodded.

"It's a good idea." They went back under. They swam in different directions.

As Miyuki swam, she noticed a blue light. Chibi-Mew swam around her.

"There it is! There it is!" She exclaimed. Miyuki nodded and swam toward the light. Once she was up to it, she noticed that it was coming from a small sphere. Chibi-Mew suddenly swam around Miyuki. "Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" Miyuki's eyes widened.

"Huh?" She asked through her breathing device.

"Hey, Neko-chan!" She turned around. Kisshu was flashing a toothy grin at her. The fur on her tail stood on end as it appeared with her ears. "What are you doing with that thing in your mouth?" He asked. Miyuki sweatdropped.

She pointed somewhere. Kisshu looked over there. She took her device outta her mouth and pulled out her pendant and kissed it. She was now in her Mew form. She reached for the Mew Aqua quickly. Kisshu smirked and grabbed her hand.

"Sorry kitty cat, but I need this more than you do." He remarked. (Oi...Gonna regret that one.) His smirk vanished when Miyuki kicked him. She growled.

"Chibi-Mew will get Ryou!" She swam away. Miyuki then began to mercilessly claw at Kisshu.

"Hey, what's the matter with you!" Kisshu cried. He began to bleed a little. "Quit!" He growled. He glared at her. "Dragon Swords!" They appeared. Miyuki immediately backed up. She glared. She swam upward.

"Hey, where are you going!" She swam to the surface and jumped out of the water.

"Kitty Magic!" Kisshu flew up after her, she had jumped up pretty high. Her wand appeared. "Starlight Crystal! Silent...! Blizzard!" She shouted. The attack shot toward Kisshu. He shot a ball of energy toward it. Miyuki's attack froze Kisshu's, but it continued toward her. She had no way to dodge. All she did was cross her arms and the attack hit her head on. She crashed into the water.

Once she did, she opened her eyes. Bubbles came from her mouth and she quickly put her breathing device in her mouth and sweatdropped.

_'Where's Lettuce when you need her?'_ She thought. She spotted the Mew Aqua and swam toward it. She reached for it. She grabbed it_. 'Beautiful...'_ She thought. She shook her head. _'I better find Shirogane!'_ She thought. She cringed. Kisshu had gotten her good with that attack. Kisshu teleported in front of her.

"Hey! Neko-chan! You have the Mew Aqua right?" He asked with a smirk. Miyuki swam from him. He teleported in front of her again. He grabbed her hands, trying to pry the Mew Aqua from her. But she wouldn't give in.

_'I don't know how long it will be until I'll let go! Lettuce, I could really use your water power right now!'_ Miyuki thought.

"Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce shouted. The attack hit Kisshu and knocked him off, unfortunately, it also knocked Miyuki's device out of her mouth and she accidentally breated in a lot of water. She flailed, for some reason she could surface. Lettuce swam up to Miyuki, Ryou by her side. He grabbed her.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." Lettuce assured as they swam to the surface. There they saw the rest of the Mews. Lettuce soon followed.

Miyuki inhaled deeply as she got up onto the land.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked. Miyuki nodded and shook herself dry. "Hey!" Ichigo shrieked as some of the water got on her.

"Sorry. Anyway, I just got hit by my own, and Kisshu's, attack...but I'm good, nya." She sighed. Lettuce felt her head.

"You're warm." She announced. Miyuki shook her head.

"I'm fine Lettuce." She muttered. Kisshu shot into the air. The Mew Mews gasped.

"Kisshu you're covered in scratches." Ichigo wondered.

"Yeah, your crazy cat tried to claw my eyes out!" He growled. The Mew Mews looked at Miyuki.

"Why'd you do that Mew Kitty?" Mint asked. Miyuki huffed.

"I had my reasons." The Mews sweatdropped. Kisshu glared.

"Who cares what your reasons were." He made two balls of energy. "Let's go CHIMERA!" The energy merged and the result, a dog chimera. "Be a good dog and take down those Mew Mews! But leave the one in black and blue to me." He ordered. Miyuki sweatdropped and looked over herself.

"Great. I'm the one in black and blue. Why _Meow?"_ She sighed. "Kitty Magic!" She shouted. She grabbed her wand and held it in front of her. It created a type of force field. (Doesn't Ichigo's strawberry bell do that?) It shielded her from the ball of energy Kisshu shot at her.

"Give me the Mew Aqua!" He demanded. The Mew Mews gasped.

Miyuki could only defend. But her barrier was breaking and Kisshu wasn't letting up on his attacks. Suddenly, a gray cat jumped by Kisshu. Once it landed, Miyuki had noticed three claw marks on his face, and blood dripping from it. Kisshu glared at the cat, it hissed at him. He shot an attack toward it.

Miyuki gave up her barrier and dove for the cat, taking damage before she could get out of the way. The cat looked at her. It was light gray, had dark gray ears, and peircing chartreuse green eyes. (HA! Didn't see that part coming right?) Miyuki groaned and sat up. She was pretty beat up.

"You okay kitty?" She asked weakly. The cat meowed and nodded its head. They heard Kisshu laugh.

"You go and get yourself hurt for a cat? That truly is pathetic! Then again, the bigger kitty cat has to protect the smaller one!" He laughed. Miyuki glared at him. She put the cat down, she slowly stood. Miyuki glared.

"I don't know what's your deal." She stood straight. "But even the smallest creatures lives are valuable!" She shouted while pointing at the cat. She was engulfed by a blue light. "Whether it's a small mouse or a big whale, I would never let anyone take their life simply because they were given a minor injury by it!" Dark clouds filled the sky. "Calling me kitty cat makes me mad, but to pick on an innocent little kitten just gets me _STEAMED!"_ She shouted. Suddenly, snow began to fall, but soon it turned into a roaring blizzard.

"What's happening? Na no da!" Pudding asked.

"Kitty's reacting to the Mew Aqua!" Ichigo shrieked. The snow began to pile on the ground.

Miyuki held out her wand. The blue light surrounding her glowed brighter. She clutched the Mew Aqua in her other had. "Starlight Crystal! Icicle...!" Her blue eyes glowed. "Sphere!" She shouted. The snowflake in the black crystal of the wand spun, and sharp icicles shot toward Kisshu cutting him all over. The attack then spread around, making the dog Chimera incinerate without a sound.

"Ngh, too strong. I'll leave for now!" He then teleported away. Miyuki sighed and collasped.

_'It's snowing. But I still feel so hot.'_ She thought. The blizzard was growing stronger.

"Miyuki, Kisshu's gone, you can stop now!" Mint called. Miyuki blinked.

_'Stop what?'_ She thought. She grabbed some of the snow, but it melted upon her touch.

"Miyuki-oneechan! St-stop! I-it's t-too cold!" Pudding cried. Ryou ran up to Miyuki and felt her head.

"She's burning up!" He called.

"H-how's sh-she b-burning up w-when she's m-making it sn-snow?" Zakuro asked, being the most affected by the cold with her little outfit.

_'I'm the one making it snow? Snow is supposed to make me feel cold, how come I feel hotter than usual. I feel...sleepy...'_

Miyuki then changed back to her human form when she fell unconscious. The snowaround her melting quickly. The cat ran up to her. It nudged her as the snow soon stopped falling. The cat hissed as the Mews ran up to her. Ichigo bent down.

"Don't worry kitty, she'll be fine." She assured. The cat meowed. Ichigo nodded. "I promise, just go home." She sighed. The cat looked at Miyuki before running off. Ryou felt her head.

"She has a fever. She was hit twice, and almost drowned. It's no surprise." Ryou took the Mew Aqua from her hand. He picked her up. "I'll take her home. You guys should probably warm up, especially you Zakuro. Your lips are blue." He sighed. The Mews nodded.

* * *

Ryou had placed Miyuki on her bed and laid an ice pack on her head.

"I wonder..." He leaned downward and kissed the unconscious Miyuki on the lips. She was engulfed by a icy blue light. When the light faded, Ryou smirked. "Just what I thought." He saw a cat looking through the window. It had a surprised look in its eyes. He let it in. "You're that cat that scratched Kisshu earlier." The cat nodded. It jumped onto the bed next to Miyuki. It sweatdropped. "You saw that right?" Ryou asked.

"Nya." The cat said while nodding.

Ryou looked down at Miyuki. "I can change her back, relax." He said. In the spot where Miyuki was laying, was a small black kitten with faded spots and a blue bow with a bell attached to the tail, which was kinked.

"Nya?" The cat asked. He watched as Ryou picked the kitten up and kissed it. He placed the kitten down where it was engulfed by a light, in place of the kitten was Miyuki. Chibi-Mew suddenly switched from her key-chain form from on top of the desk.

"Miyuki's a cat!" She shrieked. Ryou shushed her. "Ryou turned Miyuki into a cat!" She shouted. Ryou shushed her.

"I didn't turn her into cat Chibi-Mew! It was the Mew Aqua, it gave her more strength and now she's gonna have side affects. There will be more but don't tell her. I think she should learn on her own." He snapped.

Chibi-Mew thought for a moment. "Okay!" She cheered. Ryou sighed. He looked at the cat.

"Don't you tell her either!" He hissed. The cat sweatdropped. Ryou jumped out the window. Minutes later, Miyuki began to stir. This startled the cat and caused it to hide under bed.

"Nya..." Miyuki muttered. She sat up. "Ooh... my head." She looked around. "How'd I get home?" She asked. Chibi-Mew appeared in front of her.

"Ryou brought Miyuki home!" She announced. Miyuki groaned.

"Not so loud Chibi-Mew...wait, Shirogane brought me home?" She asked. Chibi-Mew nodded.

"Yeah!" Miyuki covered her ears.

"Chibi-Mew, please lower your voice." She hushed. She held her head. "My head is killing me!" She sighed and stood up.

"Nya."

"Was that a meow? Is there a cat in here?" Miyuki asked. She looked around before checking under her bed. She saw the cat looking at her. "Here kitty. Here kitty." She cooed. The cat crawled out and Miyuki picked it up. "Hey, your the cat that tried to save me earlier." She exclaimed.

"Chibi-Mew! Chibi-Mew! Chibi-Mew!" Chibi-Mew greeted while introducing itself. The cat batted at Chibi-Mew. "Hey!" Miyuki smiled.

"Hey there, Chibi-Mew's not a toy." She said softly. She looked at the cat. "Thank you for saving me little kitty." She chimed.

"Gee, your welcome!" The cat...said. It sounded like a boy. Miyuki shrieked and her cat ears appeared as she held the cat at arms distance. Chibi-Mew blinked.

"What?"

"The cat! He just spoke to me, nya!" She shrieked. Chibi-Mew blinked again.

"Chibi-Mew didn't hear anything." She said. And there goes the tail. Miyuki set the cat down.

"What do you mean you didn't hear anything?" She demanded. Chibi-Mew sweatdropped.

"Chibi-Mew only heard 'nya'." She explained. Miyuki sweatdropped and sat down.

"You mean only I understand what this cat is saying?" She asked.

"Right!" Chibi-Mew cheered.

Miyuki heard a jingling noise. She looked behind her to see that the cat was batting at her tail and whenever he hit her tail, the bell on her bow would jingle. Her tail swished back and forth, giving the cat more of a challenge as he pounced after it. She smiled.

"Well, I always wanted to know what animals were saying, now I know. Maybe it has to do with being a Mew Mew. Hmm... I bet I can only speak to cats, since I'm a cat, nya." She pondered.

"Black Panther!" Chibi-Mew corrected. Miyuki glared at Chibi-Mew.

"Don't start acting like Shirogane Chibi-Mew." She hissed. Chibi-Mew sweatdropped and changed into her key-chain form. Miyuki looked at the cat. "How did you get here kitty?" She asked.

"The window was left opened and I jumped int from the tree branch!" He lied. Technically it was the truth, but the window wasn't left open when he came in.

Miyuki looked at him and smiled. "I see. Well, I don't mind. You're so cute!" She said while scratching under the cat's chin. He made a purring noise. "Why would you save me like that?" She asked.

The cat smiled. "Because you already looked so beat up, I thought that weird guy would kill you if I didn't help. Besides, a brother's gotta help a sister." He explained.

Miyuki blinked. "Brother and sister?" She asked. The cat nodded.

"We're both cats, right? Well...sort of. And cats all have the same ancestors, so in a way we're brother and sister." He explained.

Miyuki smiled. "Okay. Thanks a lot. My name is Miyuki." She looked at the chartreuse eyed cat. "What's your name?" She asked.

"I don't have a name." He said. Miyuki smiled.

"Hmm...How about I call you... Um...I got nothin'." She sighed. The cat blinked before smiling.

"That's okay." He said. Miyuki nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit tired and I've got a killer headache, nya." She yawned. "Maybe when I wake up tomorrow." She chimed. The cat nodded.

"Okay. I should sleep too." He headed toward the window. Miyuki smiled.

"Why don't you sleep here? I don't mind." She insisted. The cat looked at her.

"Could I?" He asked. Miyuki nodded.

"Sure! Besides, the weather forecast said that it would be raining, nya." She chirped while closing the window. The cat sniffed at her and she picked him up as she lifted up the blankets to her bed and laid down. The cat curled up against her and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

**_HHHHIIIII! SO! Mew Aqua in the story! Miyuki can talk to cats, and she can turn into one! Only she doesn't know it. Oi... _**

**_HEY! Can you guys come up with names for the little kitty! Remember: It's a boy! Japanese, Chinese, or English are appreciated! OOOH! If the names aren't english, please tell me the meaning of the name! Thanks! ~Meow~! *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose* =^-^= _**


	5. I'm a cat! Literally, nya!

**Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace! New Mew Chapter, In your face! *Laughs* Sorry, I coldn't resist! Okay the new chappy is up!**

* * *

Miyuki was browsing for swimsuits with her friends.

"I don't really think I need a swimsuit guys... " She muttered. Ichigo shook her head.

"No way! You never know when one of us gets to go to the beach, and of course, we would bring everyone, nya!" She exclaimed. Miyuki sighed.

"I'm not one to be in groups for that long. But whatever." She sighed. Mint pulled one out.

"What about this one?" She asked. The girls looked at it. It was a two-piece, and was soilid red. Miyuki blinked.

"Um...Too much skin. I think I'll be okay with a one-piece, nya." She sighed. Mint nodded and put it back. Pudding came walking with a black two-piece in hand. Mint shook her hands hastily. Pudding stopped and backed away. Lettuce smiled.

"What about this one?" She asked. Miyuki and the rest of the girls looked at at it. It was white with a hot pink stripe just below the chest. The straps were the type that one would tie around their neck, the back was gone as it curved down before going back up. (Look I'm a tomboy don't expect good discriptons on this type of stuff!)

Mint smiled. "That works! Try it on, Miyuki." She said. Miyuki sighed and nodded. She took the swimsuit and went into the changing room, where the girls waited in front of the stall. Out of nowhere, Ryou came walking up to them.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked. Pudding smiled.

"Hi Ryou-oniichan! We're waiting for Miyuki-oneechan to finish changing into a swimsuit, Na no da." She explained. Ryou raised an eyebrow. Then Miyuki came out, her head turned to the door as she closed it.

"Pudding-chan, who are you talking to-" She looked up and shrieked. Ryou looked over Miyuki slowly, he blushed when she saw her embarrassed faced. She had some pretty good curves. Her blush increased. "Shirogane stop looking at me like that!" She shrieked and jumped back into the stall, closing the door with a slam. The group heard Chibi-Mew.

"Pervert Alert! Pervert Alert!" She shouted. The girls sweatdropped and looked at a growling Ryou.

"You're a little late for that Chibi-Mew!" They heard Miyuki snap.

"You guys are needed at the café." Ryou scoffed. He walked away. Seconds later Miyuki came out wearing her shorts and peach T-shirt with a picture of cheese screaming at a cheese grater, "You monster!" (I have that shirt! XD)

"Let's go." Zakuro said plainly. The girls nodded and left after Miyuki paid for her swimsuit.

* * *

As soon as the girls entered the café, they saw why Ryou needed help. The place was packed! Ichigo quickly spread her arms.

"Back door! Back door!" She shouted while backing up with the girls. They rushed toward the back door and entered the locker room where they changed into their uniforms. "We better get started!" Ichigo cheered. Miyuki took her station of greeting people and showing them to her table.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew! My name is Miyuki! May I lead you to your table?" She asked while smiling with her eyes closed.

"Sure, are you gonna balance my order on your head?" A mocking voice asked. Miyuki's eyes snapped open.

"Excuse me?" She asked. The girl nodded.

"I heard that a girl in this café had two hair colors and spilled pie all over herself at a failed attempt of balancing them on her head. You're the only girl here with two hair colors, so that must be you. Is that your thing or something?" She asked. A vein popped on Miyuki's head.

"No. Balancing plates of food isn't my thing. That happens to be Pudding-chan's thing, thank you very much." She hissed in a slightly loud tone.

"Remember to smile, Miyuki-san!" Keiichiro called. Miyuki growled silently.

"Easy for you to say, you smile all the time." She muttered in a hushed tone. She sighed and took a deep breath in and smiled. "Please excuse my rudeness." She said in a cheery manner. "Unfortunately for me, a customer asked me to. But don't even think about asking me to do so or the pie will be on your head okay?" She chimed as she continued to smile. The girl blinked and nodded.

"Okay." She said cautiously. Miyuki nodded and led her to her table.

"Please wait while one of our waitresses take your order." She chimed. She went up to Mint. "Mint go take her order." She instructed. Mint sipped her tea.

"Why don't you do it Miyuki. I'm drinking my tea." She sighed. Miyuki glared at the girl. She pulled on Mint's ear and forced her to stand. "Ow!"

"Look Mint, I don't care whether you're drinking tea or you've broke your leg dancing, I'm tired of you being lazy. So get off your lazy ass and take her order!" She growled quietly. Mint nodded quickly. Miyuki smirked and released her ear.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew! My name is Mint and I'll be your waitress today!" Mint chimed to the girl. Miyuki smirked. She turned around to see Ichigo staring at her.

"I haven't been able to convince Mint to work for years!" She said in awe. "You're amazing!" She cheered. Miyuki shrugged her shoulders.

"Mint strikes me as the spoiled rich girl type. Of course she has a nice personality most of the time, but when it comes to the café, she's rather lazy. So all she needed was a little discipline!" She chimed. The girls laughed.

* * *

Miyuki sighed as work ended. Mint looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Miyuki pulled on her shirt.

"I don't like this place, but I don't wanna leave either. The minute I step outside I'll melt!" She whined.

Lettuce giggled. "Don't worry about that, it's fifteen minutes to dusk, the temperature should be low by now." She assured. Miyuki smiled.

"Oh! That reminds me! Guys, ever since yesturday, I've been able to understand what cats are saying to me, nya!" She exclaimed a little loudly. Ichigo's ears and tail appeared.

"What?" She asked.

Miyuki nodded. "Yeah, I think it has to do with the Mew Aqua. Remember that cat that scratched Kisshu?" She asked. Ichigo nodded. "Well, he came into my room later on! I said thank you to him and he said 'Gee, your welcome' to me!" She exclaimed.

Zakuro looked at her. "The same thing happened to Ichigo. After she had interacted with Mew Aqua for the first time, she started understanding cats, and turning into one..." She whispered the turning into one part.

Miyuki blinked. "Yeah?" Ichigo nodded. They all exited the dressing room where Miyuki bumped into Ryou. "Why is it that I always bump into you..." She muttered. She leaned against the wall. Ryou stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"Have you noticed anything strange since yesturday?" He asked. Miyuki blinked.

"Well, I've been able to understand cats, but nothing else..." She muttered. Her cat ears and tail popped up. "Wait what did you do to me! You didn't inject something into me while I wasn't looking have you? Did you put something in my food? I swear Shirogane, if you did-!" Ryou slapped his hand over her mouth. She was still muffling some words. The Mew Mews blinked. Ryou placed his hands on her shoulder. "What are you doing?" She squeaked out as Ryou leaned downward. Ichigo's ears and tail popped up as she and the Mews huddled together. The fur on Miyuki's tail stood on end as Ryou's face came closer to hers. Andd...HE KISSED HER! There was a bright icy blue light. "PERVERT! YOU ARE OFFICALLY THE DEFINITION OF THE WORD PERVERT! ANIMAL! PERVERT! STUPID BLONDE! WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE BEFORE I WIPE IT OFF FOR YOU!" Miyuki shrieked. BUUUTTTT! Here's what the Mew Mews and Ryou heard.

"MEOW! MEOW! NYA NYA! MEW! MEOW! MEW MEW NYA MEOW MEW MEOW NYA! MEOW! NYA! MEOW MEW!" The group sweatdropped, except Ryou who smirked triumphantly. "MEOW MEW NYA! NYAAAA MEW MEOW NYA NYA MEOOOWWWW!" She shrieked. Pudding looked at Ichigo.

"What's she saying, Na no da?" She asked. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Something you are too young to hear." She answered. Pudding tilted her head.

"That must be some foul language." Mint muttered. She took a mirror from her purse and held it out to Miyuki. "Miyuki, you may want to take a look at yourself." Miyuki blinked. She peered into the mirror and shrieked.

She saw a small black cat with faded spots and blue eyes that had stars in them. Sort of like Mew Kitty's, AKA Miyuki, eyes. Only the cat's eyes were deep sapphire blue instead of icy blue. On the cat's tail was a dark blue bow with a bell attached...Oh, and the tail was kinked. Miyuki shrieked and looked up at Ryou.

"NYA! What did you do to _meow_?" (Get this, when she's human, Miyuki doesn't go 'nya' or 'meow' that often, but as a cat; they're in virtually every sentence she says. Just like Ichigo.) Ichigo sweatdropped.

"_He_ didn't do _anything_." She said. Everyone looked at her. "It was the Mew Aqua. The same thing happens to me! It only happens when you get really excited. Here's what you gotta do to change back," She sighed with her eyes closed. "You gotta-" She opened her eyes to see Miyuki was gone. Ichigo sighed.

She looked at Ryou. "Okay, I'm totally against this but I need to find Miyuki." She groaned. She threw herself onto him and kissed him. Ichigo was engulfed in a pink light. She fell onto the ground. She looked just like kitty Miyuki now. Only she didn't have spots, her eyes were pink and the bow on her tail was red. "Now that _I'm _a cat, I can find Miyuki faster, nya~!" She ran out of the café.

* * *

Miyuki ran around frantically. She crossed the street and ran when a car raced past her.

She looked back. "That car almost turned me into a kitty pancake, nya!" She shrieked. She watched as people walked by, they all looked like giants. _'Nya...Is this how cats see things all the time?'_ She asked herself. She shook her head. _'Now is NOT the time to be thinking like this!'_ She thought. She ran around. She made a right turn into a small alley. She stopped and sat down. "Nya...This is horrible... I can't find my way home, everything looks so different from a cat's point of view, nya..." She began to cry silently.

"Nyaa~! Don't cry, _I'm_ here now cutie!" A strange voice cooed. Miyuki smiled and perked her ears at the word 'cutie'.

"You think I'm cute?" She asked as she turned around. She almost puked at the site before her. It was a big, fat, yellow cat. Well...at least she _thought_ it was a cat. (Remember the first time Ichigo turned into a cat and she was stalked by that big cat thing? Same one.) The cat trotted up to her.

"Very cute! Now why don't you come home with me! My mommy makes the best food!" He said in an attempt to flirt. Miyuki sweatdropped.

_'Ew...He's totally gross, plus he's a Momma's boy...nya...' _She backed up slightly. "Nya...Sorry. I'm uh...in a rush, nya!" She exclaimed. They cat placed his front paws on her shoulders. (Wait. Do cat's have shoulders?)

"OOHH! So you wanna get right to it right?" He asked in his gross voice. Miyuki sweatdropped again. "Okay!" He puckered his lips. Miyuki squirmed.

"EEEWWW, NO! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PERVERT, NYA!" She got out of his grasp and ran. The cat seemed to swoon.

"She's playing hard to get! Nya~! She's so cute!" He cheered.

* * *

Once she was sure she was safe. Miyuki stopped and sighed. She was in a park.

"Nya... Being a cat is so hard..." She sighed. She then snapped her eyes open. "Duh! I'll just transform into Mew Kitty, then turn back into Watanabe Miyuki! I'll be human again! I'm a genius!" She cheered. She stood on her hind legs.

"Mew Mew Kitty! METAMORPHO-SIS, nya~!" She shouted. Her transformation started with the DNA switch but then it suddenly stopped. Miyuki opened her eyes. "Nya?" She asked. She then laid on her belly. "Oh...Why didn't it work, nya!" She whined. She stood and began to walk. "This is so lame..." She looked up. "It's already night time...Oh my god it's night time! Mom and Dad are gonna be so worried!"

* * *

Miyuki's mom looked at her husband. "Takeshi, have you heard from Miyuki yet?" She asked. Miyuki's dad, Takeshi, shook his head.

"Sorry Manami. I can't say I have, why don't you call one of her friends?" He insisted. Manami nodded.

"Good idea. I'll call Ichigo. She seems honest." She announced. She took hold of the house phone and dialed the number.

"Moshi Moshi. Ichigo speaking." Ichigo greeted after a few seconds. She had turned into a human after she accidentally got kissed by a dog. Her phone rang at just the right moment.

"Hello, Ichigo? It's Manami, Miyuki's mother. Miyuki isn't home, is she with you?" She asked. Ichigo froze.

"Umm... yeah! She's at my house. We're having a sleepover. I thought she told you, nya." She lied. Manami nodded.

"I see. May I speak with her?" She asked. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"She's in the shower." She said. Manami sweatdropped.

"Geez, she takes forever in there...Okay, tell her I called. Oh! She didn't bring any clothes did she? I'll drop some off!" She cheered. Ichigo laughed nervously.

"No need! We'll get them! How long does she usually take?" She asked. Manami sighed.

"Usually thirty minutes, unless she's in a bad mood, she'd be in there for an hour." She muttered. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Wow. Oh! Pudding is here, I'll tell Miyuki you called. Bye Manami-sama, see you in an hour or so!" She said hastily and hung up. She slapped a hand to her face. "Great, I only have an hour or more to find Miyuki, nya..." She sighed. She looked around for someone to kiss.

Manami looked at the phone before putting it back.

"Don't worry Takeshi, she's just sleeping over at Ichigo's house and forgot to tell us. You know how she is. She's taking a shower and will be here in about an hour." She sighed. Takeshi sweatdropped.

"Knowing _our _little girl, we'll be waiting _much_ longer than that." He muttered. Manami nodded in agreement.

* * *

Miyuki sighed as she rested in front of a house.

"How am I gonna be human again...? Nya..." She whined. She closed her eyes. She felt something sniff at her. She opened her eyes to see a really scary dog staring straight at her. "NYAAA!" She got up to run but was picked up.

"It seems that my dog has scared you." A soothing voice said. The source of the voice petted her gently. "There you are. It's alright." Miyuki looked at the source of the voice. It was a teenage boy. One who was fairly good-looking at that. His slightly pale skin, green hair and strange golden eyes for some reason had reminded her of Kisshu. A familiar voice came.

"Hey, Shū!" Miyuki looked at the other voice. Her eyes brightened.

"Masa-kun!" She cheered. Yeppers. It was Masaya. He looked at Miyuki.

"Hey, when did you get a cat?" He asked while stroking under Miyuki's chin. She blushed. She looked at him with her starry eyes. "Hey, her eyes remind me of Kitty!" He chimed.

"I _am_ Kitty!...And I told you to stop calling me that, nya~!" She hissed. In Masaya's and Shū's point of view, all she said was: "Mew mew Nya!...Nya mew mew meow, nya~!" Masaya chuckled quietly at the cuteness of the small cat.

Suddenly a small black cat with a bell tied around it's neck ran up to them.

"Another cat!" He exclaimed. The cat stood on it's hind legs and pressed its front paws against Shū's leg, meowing up at him. Miyuki meowed as well.

Shū smiled. "Is this cat your sister?" He asked Miyuki.

"Nya." Was her reply. Well, she said no, but Shū figured she meant yes. He put her down. She looked at the other cat. It looked a lot like her. Only she didn't have spots, her eyes were pink and the bow on her tail was red. "Ichigo, is that you, nya?" Miyuki asked.

"Yep! Glad I found you, nya!" Ichigo cheered. Miyuki sighed of relief. Then she glared at Ichigo, causing her to jump.

"Change. _Meow_. Back." She hissed quietly. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"About that..." The dog barked at them, startling them.

"NYAAA!" They both shouted. They ran from the trio. Masaya sweatdropped.

* * *

The girls ran a good distance from Masaya and Shū. They panted.

"Okay...Being a cat sucks...Wait, if I'm a black panther, why didn't I turn into a panther, nya?" Miyuki asked.

Ichigo sighed. "I dunno. Ask Ryou, nya." She sighed. Miyuki sighed.

"Well, can you tell _meow_ how to change back?" She asked.

Ichigo opened her mouth. "Nya~! Hey, my two favorite cuties!" She covered her mouth.

Miyuki blinked. "Nya? What did you just say?" She asked.

Ichigo shook her head. "I didn't say that, nya!" She squeaked. The two black cats turned around and shrieked. It was the weird yellow cat thingy! (Mouthful! XD)

"I'm glad that the both of you are here! Now we can have double the fun!" He purred. The girls stepped back.

"Ichigo, now would be a good time to tell _meow _to change back." Miyuki insisted. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"You gotta kiss someone, nya." She whispered. Miyuki sweatdropped. The cat thing pounced. "Nya! Split up!" They ran in different directions and the cat thing crashed. "Meet me at my house! Nya!" Ichigo called. Miyuki nodded.

* * *

Miyuki panted and stopped.

"Nya... I've never run so much in my life. At least not in one day, nya." She groaned. "I wonder if I could kiss that cat at my house...Nah, I can't go home like this..."

She stopped at near a river. She drank from it.

"Nya..." She sighed. "I shouldn't have let that perv kiss me." She stood on her hind legs and punched the air a couple times. "I mean I'm a martial artist! I should've slugged Shirogane for even _trying _to do something like that!" She sweatdropped. "Then again...the same thing happens with that pervert, Kish." She sighed.

"Nyaa~! There you are my little cutie!" Miyuki sweatdropped. She turned around and her fur stood on end.

_'This weird cat keeps following me! I didn't know there were stalkers in the cat world!'_ She thought. The cat thing wup to her.

"I'm glad I found you! Now we can pick up where we left off!" He cooed. He grabbed her shoulders and puckered his lips.

Miyuki struggled. She then looked at him. _'Wait. If I kiss him, I'll be human again.'_ She thought. She stared at the cat and shook her head. "I DON'T CARE IF I'M STUCK AS A CAT FOREVER! I DON'T WANT WHAT I DON'T WANT!" She shouted as she struggled. Suddenly, the cat was forced off of her by another cat. It looked like Miyuki's cat, only there was a green handkerchief around it's neck and his eyes were aquamarine blue.

"I thought I taught you a lesson the first time you attempted something like this!" The grey cat shouted. The yellow thing (Know what? Imma call him Bert. Pft. Bert.) glared at him.

"Why are you always interrupting me? We were getting to the good part!" He shouted. The small cat bit Bert hard. They began to tussel. Miyuki stepped back a couple times. Finally the small grey cat raised his paws and scratched Bert. Finally the big cat retreated. The grey cat smirked and turned around.

"Hey are you alri-" He began. He stopped in mid-sentence. Miyuki had stepped back one too many times and was hanging at the edge of the river, which was much deeper than it appeared. Small waves from the wind constantly tried to force her down. "AH!"

"HELP!" She shouted. She was brought under by a wave. The grey cat gasped. Miyuki sunk down in the water. _'Is this how I'm gonna die...? As a cat? No one will no what happened to me...'_ She thought.

"Neko-chan!" A voice said as she saw a figure dive in the water.

_'Kisshu...?'_ She shook her head. _'Why would I be thinking about him at a time like this...?'_ She saw the cat. _'That cat...'_

"My name is Alto..." She heard, and then it went blank.

* * *

Miyuki heard a male voice and felt someone shaking her.

"Miyuki! Miyuki get up! Don't die!" It was Ryou's voice. Miyuki tried to wake up but found that she couldn't. "This was something I never wanted to repeat. Not that she would remember." He muttered. He brought her into his body.

_'I wanna wake up. But I can't. I'm too cold. I'd usually appreciate this, but...' _She thought. Ryou hugged her closer.

"I'm sorry Miyuki." He whispered. Miyuki's cheeks heated up.

"Shirogane...Man up...Don't grieve over something that hasn't died." She muttered. Ryou's eyes widened. She finally found the strength to open her eyes. "But I'm glad you were worried about me." She sighed. Ryou blushed. "It shows that you really you really _do _have a heart." She added. He sweatdropped.

"You're fine." He grumbled. Miyuki blinked.

"Are you hugging me?" She asked. Ryou's face turned red.

"What? No way!" He shoved her off. Miyuki rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I was only sharing body heat. Your skin was ice cold." He muttered. Miyuki smiled.

"That was nice of you." She looked around. "Um...where did Alto go?" She asked. Ryou gave her a clueless look.

"Alto?" He asked. Miyuki nodded. She held her hands apart a slight distance.

"He was this cute little grey cat about this big, and his eyes were aquamarine blue. Kinda like yours." She blinked. "Wait. WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT A CAT!" She shouted, going into roaring blizzard mode. "I'VE BEEN STUCK AS A CAT FOR HOURS! WHY ARE YOU JUST NOW SHOWING UP!" She hissed. Ryou glared at her.

"Well why did you run out of the café! This is your fault not mine! I was gonna change you back, I just wanted to see if you discovered your side affect with the Mew Aqua!" He retorted.

"I ran because I was freaked out! How would you feel that every time you get kissed you'd turn into a cat! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU DON'T!" She snapped.

"You don't change just because you kiss someone. You change because you get excited. If you get slightly excited, your ears and tail pop up. If your too excited and your kissed, you'll turn into a cat." He explained moodily. Miyuki's eye twitched.

"HELLO! I'M A GIRL! OF COURSE I'LL GET EXCITED IF I'M KISSED! IT'S HOW GIRLS ARE YOU TWIT!" She hissed. "IT WAS HELL BEING A CAT SHIROGANE! HELL!" She shouted. Ryou was about to retort when he saw a liquid forming in her eyes and run down her cheeks.

His eyes soffened. "Don't cry..." He muttered. Miyuki shook her head.

"You don't understand! I was almost run over by a car, I got lost, some kids attacked me, some giant dog scared me, I got seperated from Ichigo, some perverted cat stalked me, and I nearly drowned!" She cried. She jumped onto him and cried into his chest. "How can you tell me not to cry!" She shouted.

Ryog stared down at her with a look of surprise on his face. He had never seen Miyuki cry. Well he has, but...not like this. She shivered violently. Ryou just stared at her. Completely motionless.

"Sh-Shirogane?" She asked.

"Yes?" He asked as he snapped out of his shock.

"I'm cold." She muttered as she continued to cry. Ryou blinked. "Can you share your heat with me again?" She asked. She wanted comfort, but she didn't want to be appear weaker than she already appeared now by asking for hug directly. Ryou nodded and hugged her.

_'She's a terrible liar. She wants comfort. I know it. I feel like this is my fault.'_ He thought. He hugged her as she cried into his now damp chest. He rubbed her back. "I'm...sorry." He muttered. Miyuki's cat ears appeared.

"What?" She asked. Ryou took a deep breath in.

"I said I'm sorry." He hugged her tighter. "So just forgive me alright?" He sighed. Miyuki's cat ears flattened.

"Okay. Just don't let go yet..." She muttered. Her face heated up and her tail appeared. "I'm just too cold..." She muttered. She sweatdropped. "You're smirking aren't you?" She asked. Ryou smirked.

"Yep." He answered. A vein popped on her head.

"Don't think that just because I'm crying and cold means I won't slap that smirk off your face Shirogane." She growled, now glaring up at him with her rose red, starry eyes. Ryou smirked.

"Geez, you haven't changed." He laughed. Miyuki blinked. He hugged her tighter.

* * *

Kisshu hovered above Miyuki and Ryou.

"That should be me." He snarled.

_FLASHBACK TIME!_

_Kisshu watched as Miyuki ran from Bert. She stopped at the river and drank from it. _

_"What a cute cat." He said. He began to float down but stopped when he saw Bert grab onto Miyuki. "What the...?" Kisshu crossed his legs as he sat in midair. Miyuki suddenly meowed at the top of her lungs. That's when Kisshu saw Ryou jump from a tree and become engulfed in a bright light. He was replaced with Alto, who pounced on Bert and fought with him. "That's that Ryou guy! Does that mean..." He stared at Miyuki. "That cat must be Miyuki!" He gasped. Finally Bert had ran away. _

_Kisshu watched as Alto turned around and meowed something to Miyuki. His eyes widened as he saw Miyuki go under the water. "Hey!" He shouted. He dove into the water. "Neko-chan!" He shouted as he reached for her. Alto scratched him before changing back into Ryou and knocking Kisshu out of the way. He grabbed the unconiscious Miyuki. He kissed the small cat. She was surrounded by light and was now in her human form as Ryou brought her to the surface._

_End!_

Kisshu glared at Ryou. "How dare that idiot interrupt me from saving Neko-chan." He growled. He sighed. "I'll go see what Ichigo is doing..." He teleported out of sight.

* * *

**Hellooooo! I thought this was very productive. So. I is out! PEACE! *Does peace sign before silly kitty pose* ~Meow~! =^-^=**


	6. My Twin Sister and Kisshu's Plan!

**Here we go! New Mew Chappy is up! **

* * *

Miyuki entered her house cautiously. She looked around. Her parents weren't home.

"Huh." She said. She looked around. "Kyo! Come here Kyo-chan!" She called. Coming down the stairs was the little chartreuse eyed cat. (Yep. The cat's name is Kyo! I got it from Fruits Basket!) He jumped into her arms. "Haha!" Miyuki laughed as she hugged him.

"You took too long, I'm starving!" Kyo whined. Miyuki sweatdropped.

"Gomen! Shirogane made me work extra long today." She said quickly. She dug in her bag. "Here, I bought some tuna fish for you." She chirped. She opened the canned food and placed it in front of Kyo. The small cat eagerly ate the fish. Miyuki smiled. Soon Kyo had finished.

Miyuki smiled. "I bought something for you at the pet store." She chirped. Kyo's ears perked and he stopped licking his paw.

"You did? What is it? Is it more tuna?" He asked eagerly. Miyuki shook her head and giggled.

"Close your eyes." She chirped. Kyo blinked and did as told. Miyuki tied something around his neck. "There we go..." She muttered as she dug through her bag. She pulled out her mirror. "Open your eyes!" She cheered.

Kyo opened his eyes. He looked in the mirror and saw himself, with a blue handkerchief tied around his neck.

"Wow...I've never had one of these before!" He said. Miyuki nodded.

"Yep. That way, people will know that you're not a stray, nya!" She chimed. She lowered the handkerchief slightly to reveal a collar. "This is so if someone finds you, they'll know where your home is." She chimed. Kyo's eyes wavered.

"My home?" He asked. Miyuki nodded. "I've never had a home before..." He muttered. Miyuki blinked.

"Never?" She asked. Kyo shook his head. She picked him up and hugged him. "That's sad. But at least you do now right?" She assured. Kyo nodded. She heard the phone ring. She stood and went up to answer it while Kyo admired his new handkerchief in the mirror.

"Moshi Moshi. Watanabe residence. Miyuki speaking, nya." She chimed. She blinked. "Mizuki, hey. It's been a while. What's up?" She asked. She paused as she listened. Her cat ears and tail popped up with her fur standing on end. "Nya? You're coming over? When?" She asked. "In three hours? I'll make a feast! You know, seeing as you eat so much, nya." There was a pause and Miyuki suddenly busted out laughing. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help it!" She laughed. She paused and sweatdropped. "...My cooking great, especially compared to yours, so don't go badmouthing me...Just because I perfer speaking quietly doesn't mean I'm a loner. I happen to have plenty of friends thank you!" She snapped. "Invite them over? I'll have to ask Mom and Daddy first...I'll see what I can do, nya...I don't know why I keep saying 'nya' it's a bad habit I guess. See ya." She hung up. Kyo looked at her.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked. Miyuki shrugged.

"That was my twin sister, Mizuki. She's coming over from China to move back in with us. And I'm gonna cook a bundle for her!" She declared. She blinked. "You know what's weird Kyo-chan?" The said cat looked at her. "I can speak normally around you, but I can't help but speak quietly to others. Not counting when I'm mad." She said with a sweatdrop. She shook her head. "I better call Mom and Dad." She muttered.

"I guess that's a good idea." Kyo said.  
Miyuki dialed a couple of numbers into the phone. "Hello? Hi Daddy. Can I invite a couple of friends over to have dinner with us?" She asked. She blinked. "Who are they? Momomiya Ichigo, Aoyama Masaya... Dad you know Masa-kun." She said with a grunt. "Anyway, my other friends are Aizawa Mint, Midorikawa Lettuce, Fong Pudding, Akasaka Keiichiro, Fujiwara Zakuro- Yes Dad, the famous model and dancer. I do too know her...! Is there anyone else?" Miyuki tapped her chin. "No, that's it...I'm not forgetting anyone...I AM NOT INVITING THAT STALKER SHIROGANE!" She shouted. Her ears and tail popped up. They drooped. "Geez, why do you guys like him so much?" She asked. There was a pause. "Alright alright, I'll invite the stalker too." She sighed. She hung up. Kyo looked up at her.

"Stalker?" He asked. Miyuki sweatdropped.

"Shirogane tends to sneak into my room whenever I'm late for work or when he needs to talk to me. Which I believe qualifies him as a stalker." She sighed. "Come on Kyo, you can come too." She called. Kyo trotted up to her and she opened the door. She closed and locked the door before entering her red car with Kyo.

* * *

Miyuki walked around in the grocery store with Kyo on her head.

"It's great that they allow cats in here as long as they don't touch anything, nya." She chirped. Kyo nodded. "What do you think I should cook Kyo-chan?" She asked. Kyo opened his mouth. "Don't you dare say fish." She said. Kyo shut his mouth. She smirked. "Lemme see...I'll make some curry...some cake for dessert...if I know Mizuki there's nothing she won't eat...Not counting her own cooking, nya." She muttered with a chuckle.

"Aren't you giving her too much credit for bad cooking?" Kyo asked. Miyuki shook her head.

"No way. Have you tasted Mizuki's cooking Kyo? She doesn't even want to eat it." Some of the customers stared at her.

"Nya nya meow mew." Kyo said.

"No Kyo-chan I'm serious. It really is that bad." Miyuki said while examining a can of mixed vegetables.

"Meow mew, nya." Kyo sighed.

"I'm serious! It takes her an hour to make minute rice and even _then_ it taste horrible." She sighed.

"Meow nya nya meow, meow nya." Kyo muttered.

Miyuki sweatdropped. "I am not being critical, I'm being truthful, nya." She retorted. They both blinked and looked around. They sweatdropped. "What? Didn't your parents teach you that it's not polite to stare!" She said hastily. At that, the people looked away. Miyuki nodded and sighed. "Maybe the fact that I can talk to cats is a bit weird in other people's eyes..." She muttered.

Kyo blinked. "Eh? Don't other people understand cats?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Ichigo can. But it's just us two." She muttered. She shook her head, almost knocking Kyo off. "Focus! I'll make some dumplings, some sushi," She listed as she grabbed ingredients hasitly. "Green tea! Mizuki loves green tea! Since I'm making green tea, I'll make dango! I love dango! Rice balls and jelly buns, oh, and fried rice, I can't forget fried rice! Some soba noodles, gee I'm gonna have my hands full." She muttered. Kyo sweatdropped as he watched her collect everything. "Lemme see what else, what else..." She muttered. She hit herself lightly. "Duh. Macaroons! Everyone loves those!" (I love the colorful ones!)

Kyo sweatdropped. "Um...aren't you overdoing it a bit?" He asked. Miyuki sweatdropped.

"No. Trust me Kyo-chan, I've seen Mizuki eat way more than this. So I'm going light!" She chirped. Kyo sweatdropped.

"That's light?" She heard someone say. She shook it off.

"I'll need coconut juice for the coconut flavored macaroon, nya..." She grabbed a can. Another hand took hold of the same can. She looked at the owner of the hand. "Hey, it's the stalker!" She chimed.

Ryou glared at her. "Stalker?" He snarled. Miyuki nodded.

"Duh. You sneak in my room, and you always appear in the same places I do. There for, you're a stalker. Stalker." She pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out.

"If only you could put that tongue to better use..." He muttered. Miyuki blinked.

"What?" She asked. She sweatdropped as she thought what he said over. It took her a while. "That's sick!" She snatched the can from him and hit him with it. "YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" She shouted. Customers stared at them.

Ryou groaned as he held his head which had a big bump on it. His cheeks were pink.

"Geez, I didn't mean it like _that!_ I meant for greeting the customers more properly at the cafe! You're the pervert assuming I meant something like _that!"_ He snapped.

"WHAT? No way! I'm no pervert! I have no intentions of losing my innocence anytime soon. Especially to a perverted stalker like you!" She glared.

"I'm not a stalker!" He hissed.

Miyuki glared harder. "Stop sneaking into my room and I'll believe you!" She retorted. Ryou scoffed.

"Even if I was a stalker, I certainly wouldn't stalk a crazy and uncute girl like you!" He barked.

"UNCUTE! Please! If anyone's uncute it's you! YOU PERVERTED STALKER!" She roared. Ryou glared at her until he noticed that her cat ears were out. He quickly covered them. She sweatdropped. "What are you doing?"

"Your ears are out stupid." Ryou snapped in a hush tone. Miyuki glared at him.

Kyo looked down at her. "Weren't you supposed to invite him for dinner?" He asked. Miyuki sweatdropped.

"Why couldn't you let me forget that...?" She muttered. She sighed. "Alright Shirogane. My parents want me to invite you over my house for dinner with everyone else. My sister, Mizuki, is coming over from China. Mom and Dad insisted." She hissed.

"Why would I want to go?" He asked. Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"Because she's my twin." She sighed. Ryou raised an eyebrow. "How is it that you have a high IQ?" Miyuki sighed. She motioned him to bend over. He nodded. "We're identical twins. The only difference between us is our hair color. Anyway, twins have similar, almost identical DNA. That means there's a big chance of her becoming a Mew Mew too." She whispered. Ryou's eyes widened.

"I'm going." He said. With that he snatched the can of coconut juice from her.

"Hey!" She whined.

"Geez, I think I liked you better when you were quiet." He sighed. Miyuki glared at him.

"I am quiet. Just not when I'm pissed off!" She snapped. She took a couple deep breaths in. She went into quiet mode and shoved passed him._ 'I'm loud when I'm mad. I've been pretty loud lately. Oh great, I've become one of those people who get mad easily.'_ She thought. She shook her head, almost knocking Kyo off. "I'll show him! I'll be the calmest person he knows!" She assured herself quietly. She nodded. _'All I have to do is not let him get to me.'_ She thought.

* * *

Miyuki drove in her car. She parked in front of an airport. She entered and smiled when she saw her sister.

"Zuzu-chan, hey!" She called. Mizuki blinked and looked up and smiled.

"Yuki-chan! How's it goin'!" She chimed. She went up to her twin where they hugged each other. Mizuki's hair was pretty similar to Miyuki's, not including how her color was. It was pink, blonde, pink, opposite to Miyuki's blonde, pink, blonde. Her curls weren't as long and didn't have as much bounce as Miyuki's, and her ribbons were golden yellow and her eyes were the same color as Miyuki's, rose red. They had stars in them of course, but they were incredibly childish compared to Mizuki's. Everything else was exactly the same. Not including the clothing.

"Geez Mizuki, loud as ever." Miyuki laughed. Mizuki laughed.

"Geez Miyuki, quiet as ever." They giggled.

"Come on, I'll make a feast you'll never forget!" Miyuki chirped. Mizuki nodded. They went and Miyuki entered her car.

"You have a car?" Mizuki choked out. Miyuki nodded.

"Yeah, it was a birthday present remember? Seeing as I'm the twin with a driver's license, I got it for our sixteenth birthday!" She chimed. Mizuki groaned.

"Oh come on! That's not fair! It was my birthday too! How come I didn't get a new car?" She whined. Miyuki shook her head.

"Too loud..." She muttered. She winked at her sister. "Well _duh._ During your driving test, you knocked down every cone and hit the observer with the car. You're lucky he only got minor injuries. Now hurry and get in." She sighed. Mizuki groaaned in defeat and entered the passenger's seat. Kyo jumped onto her lap.

"Nya?" He meowed. Mizuki smiled.

"Who's this?" She asked while scratching behind his ear.

Mizuki didn't take her eyes off the road. "That's my cat, Kyo. Say hi Kyo-chan." She said.

"Mew." He greeted. Mizuki squealed and hugged him.

"He's so cute!" She cooed. She looked at her sister as she stopped at the redlight. Just as the light turned green..."So Yuki-chan? Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked. Miyuki accidentally pressed the horn.

"BOYFRIEND!" She shouted. She sweatdropped. "W-what do you mean Zuzu-chan?" She asked as she made a turn. Mizuki nodded.

"Hai! Well you said you had a lot of friends, so obviously you must have a boyfriend right? Is it Masaya?" She asked eagerly.

Miyuki's face turned a bit green. "NO WAY!" She shouted. "Masa-kun has a girlfriend! Her name is Momomiya Ichigo! She's one of my friends." She sighed.

Mizuki frowned in disappointment. "No? Don't you have any male friends at least?" She asked. Miyuki parked in the driveway of the house.

"Well yeah. I have two. One is a friend, the other is a person I just know, but Mom and Dad seem to like him, nya. My friend is Akasaka Keiichiro and the other guy is Shirogane Ryou. The Jackass of the Century." She huffed.

Mizuki tilted her head. "Are they cute?" She asked.

Miyuki blushed. "Akasaka-san is cute and charming. Shirogane, though I hate to admit it, is incredibly good looking, but his additude makes me care less about his looks." She sighed. She inserted the keys and opened the door. "You go put something nice on and I'll get cooking. Nothing flashy, nya." She said as she took out her curly cone pigtails and put it in a high curly ponytail.

Mizuki nodded. "Okay!" She grabbed her bag and ran upstairs. Miyuki took hold of her phone.

"Hello Ichigo? Come over to my house in an hour. Tell the Mew Mews to come as well. Tell them to put something nice on, but nothing to fancy or flashy, kay?" She asked.

"Sure, see ya, nya!" Ichigo said as she hung up.

* * *

After a while Miyuki was almost done cooking everything she had listed earlier. Mizuki still hadn't come downstairs yet. Miyuki lowered the temperature of the stove and oven before running upstairs.

"What? Why haven't you gotten dressed yet, everyone will be here soon, nya." She asked. Mizuki looked at her with over exagerated tears.

"Yuki-chan it's horrible! I can't decide on which dress I should wear! They both look amazing on me!" She whined. Miyuki sweatdropped.

"You're so naive..." She muttered. She grabbed a pair of scissors and a needle with thread. "Hand them over." She sighed. Mizuki sweatdropped.

"Wha...? What for! What are you going to do to my dresses!" She snapped while she hugged her dresses. A cold and dark aura surrounded Miyuki.

"I SAID HAND THEM OVER!" She boomed!

"Eep!" Mizuki quickly handed the red and yellow dresses over to her. Miyuki turned around and laid the dresses on her bed. Miyuki began to cut the dresses up. Mizuki looked over her shoulder and face-faulted with over exagerated tears. "AH! STOP YUKI-CHAN! STOP IT! MY POOR DRESSES! STOOOOPPP!" She shouted and tried to grab the dresses from her. "PLEASE YUKI-CHAN THOSE ARE MY FAVORITES!" She shrieked. Miyuki began to laugh as she used her foot to distance herself and her twin. She tossed the sissors aside and began to sew the peices of cloth. She pushed Mizuki off.

Miyuki stood. "Lovely Remake," She began. She turned around and showed Mizuki her creation. "Perfected!" She cheered. Mizuki looked at the creation. It was mostly yellow, but had a red collar and a red ribbon tied around the waist. And the cuffs on the bell sleeves were also red. Hearts flew into Mizuki's eyes.

"THAT IS TOTALLY KAWAII!" She cheered. Miyuki nodded. She held another dress up.

"This one's for me." She chimed. It looked a lot like Mizuki's with some minor differences. There were no sleeves and the color scheme was opposite. It was mostly red with a yellow ribbon around the waist and a bit of yellow at the bottom. The hearts in Mizuki's eyes grew.

"THAT'S KAWAII TOO!" She cheered. She calmed down she turned around and rested her head on her hand. "Gee Yuki-chan. Who would've thought that you had such a great fashion sense?" A vein popped on Miyuki's head.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" She snapped.

Mizuki sweatdropped. "Don't go all Blizzard Mode on me! All I'm saying is that your dresses are casual and could be worn anywhere, but is also great for celebrations! A cute combination! But seeing as you tend to dress so dully, I was surprised." She said. The hearts came back in her eyes as she hugged her dress. "Either way, this is the best Lovely Remake you've done yet!" Miyuki sweatdropped.

"Geez, what is with you and clothes? Whatever, let's get dressed and go downstairs." She sighed. The two girls got dressed quickly. Just as Miyuki was about to open the door, Mizuki closed it. "Hold on Yuki-chan, what about our hair?" She asked. Miyuki blinked.

"What about our hair?" She asked quietly.

Mizuki glared at her."WHAT?" She shouted. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" She shouted. Miyuki's cat ears appeared and she covered them. "Yuki-chan, we need to look good for the guests. Now I'm not talking about anything fancy. Just something cute that will look good with our dresses." She sighed. Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Once she felt her ears disappear, she let her hands fall to her side. Miyuki sighed and sat down. Mizuki began to experiment with her sister's hair.

"So who are your friends?" She asked.

"Momomiya Ichigo, Masa-kun, Aizawa Mint, Midorikawa Lettuce, Fong Pudding, Akasaka Keiichiro, Fujiwara Zakuro-"

"Zakuro-sama?" Mizuki squealed. "You don't know her!" She shrieked.

"I do too know her! We're good friends and I work with her." Miyuki hissed. Mizuki nodded.

"Right. I'll believe you when I see her." She sighed. She ran a comb through Miyuki's hair until it was no longer completely curly and was just straight with the slight wave. She lifted it up and looked at her in the mirror. It was a good ponytail, but it didn't seem to suit the redhead/blonde.

Miyuki sighed as her sister tried twin pigtails. They both stuck their tongues out in distaste. Mizuki turned her sister around so she wasn't facing the mirror, grabbed a red ribbon and tied it at the side of Miyuki's hair. She tilted her head. She smiled. She turned Miyuki's so that she faced her. She grabbed a comb and ran it through her sister's hair. She took the brush and brushed her bangs to the side.

"Lovely Remake," She spun Miyuki around so she was facing the mirror. "Perfected!" She cheered. Miyuki blinked.

"Wow, this is a really cute hairstyle, nya." She whispered mostly to herself.

Mizuki shook her head in disappointment. "You'll never get a boyfriend if you keep speaking so quietly. And stop meowing at the end of your sentences." Miyuki glared and whacked Mizuki right upside the head. She held her head as Miyuki strutted out of the room. Mizuki soon followed after putting on the same hairstyle as Miyuki, but with her bangs and ribbon at the opposite side.

"Yeah, and _you'll_ never get a boyfriend because of your big fat mouth!" She snapped as she had just finished setting the table. They glared at each other. They heard a doorbell and raced downstairs. "Don't pig out on the food alright?" Miyuki instructed. Mizuki glared.

"You try not to scare the guest away with your temper." She retorted. A vein popped on Miyuki's head. She pulled on Mizuki's cheeks and stretched them. "Oww! OWWWW! Come on, my face doesn't work that way, ooh!" She groaned.

"YOU TAKE WHAT YOU SAID BACK RIGHT NOW!" Miyuki shouted, now in her roaring blizzard mode. The doorbelle rang again. "THE DOOR'S OPEN SO JUST COME IN!" Miyuki snapped as she continued to pull on her sister's cheeks. Manami and Takeshi came in.

"Kitty Cat?" Takeshi asked. At that, Miyuki released Mizuki's cheeks, which bounced back in place with pink tints. She rubbed them.

"Geez Yuki-chan! THAT HURT!" She snapped. The twins glared at each other before fully acknowledging the presence of the others.

They clapped their hands in front of each other and tilted their heads to the left in unison.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad!" They said in unison.

The doorbell rang again a few minutes later and the girls opened it to see Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Hello and welcome to the Watanabe Residence!" They said with a bow. Ryou sweatdropped while Keiichiro smiled. Mizuki looked at them both and blushed.

"Oh are they the boys you told me about?" She asked. Miyuki opened her mouth, but her twin was already talking to the boys. "I'm Mizuki, the cuter and more stylish twin." She chirped. A vein popped on Miyuki's head. "It's an honor to meet you both." She purred. Miyuki sweatdropped. She got in between them and spread her arms out and pressed her back against the boys, as if to restrict movement.

"I know that tone!" She hissed. "These two are off limits Zuzu-chan!" Miyuki hissed. If Mizuki was a Mew Mew, you'd swear that cat ears would appear as she flashed a mischeivous smirk.

"Oh is that so?" She asked. Miyuki nodded. Mizuki laughed. "Wow I never knew that you were _that_ kind of girl Yuki-chan." She purred. Keiichiro and Ryou blushed. Miyuki blinked. She tilted her head.

"What kind of girl?" She asked. Mizuki's smirked.

"You know. _That_ kind." She purred. Miyuki blinked again and thought it over. She blushed. A fiery aura surrounded her.

"_THAT _KIND OF GIRL? YOU THINK I'M A- YOU KNOW ME BETTER!" She boomed. Mizuki sweatdropped. Miyuki pulled on her cheeks again.

"Ow! Not again!" Mizuki groaned.

"I have you know, that I work for these two, and seeing the way you flirt, you're gonna get me fired! Do you want that!" She snapped. Mizuki shook her head. Miyuki just then realized that there were two hands on her head. She looked behind her to see that Ryou had his hands on her head, covering her cat ears that had appeared without her noticing. He had an annoyed and bored expression on his face. She sweatdropped and stared at him, not releasing her grip on her sister's face. Once her ears disappeared, she released Mizuki's cheeks, which the girl quickly held. Miyuki slapped his hands off and they had a glaring contest.

Keiichiro smelled the air. "Something smells awfully good." He sighed. Miyuki stopped glaring at Ryou and smiled.

"Yep, since Zuzu-chan has the appetite of a starving hyena," She said quietly. She snickered as she got a sharp glare from her sister. "There's all types of food available. Although," She turned to her sister. "I'm making sure you eat last because I want the guests to be able to eat as well." She chuckled. The doorbell rang again. Miyuki opened the door and saw that everyone was there, including-

"Zakuro-sama!" Mizuki squealed. Zakuro looked at her. The group looked at her. Then at Miyuki.

"Who's who, Na no da?" Pudding asked. Miyuki smiled.

"This is my twin sister, Mizuki. Mizuki, these are my friends. Ichigo-chan, Mint-chan, Lettuce-chan, Pudding-chan, and Zakuro-chan, and you already know Masa-kun." She introduced quietly. Unfortunately, Mizuki had her eyes on Zakuro instead of listening.

"Zakuro-sama, can I have your autograph please?" She pleaded. Zakuro nodded and took the notebook and pen that she was conveniently holding. After signing it, she handed it to Mizuki.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed. She turned to Masaya. "Hi Masaya, it's been a while since I've seen you!" She chirped as she gave him a quick hug. She smiled at everyone else. "It's nice to meet you all!" She chimed.

Pudding bounced up to her. "So you're Mizuki-oneechan?" She asked. Mizuki blinked.

"Mizuki-oneechan?" She asked. Lettuce smiled.

"That's how Pudding adresses all of her friends who are older than her." She explained.

"I see. Yeah, I'm Mizuki. Yuki-chan's twin sister." She chirped. Her stomach growled. "Err...Can we eat now?" She asked sheepishly. Miyuki nodded. They all sat down around the table. Masaya had sat far from Miyuki, knowing he was still due for a beating after telling Ryou where she lived.

"Let's join hands and pray." Manami said. They all joined hands, except Miyuki who stared at Ryou's offered hand. "Miyuki, take Ryou's hand." Her mother hissed.

"But-"

"Kitty Cat..." Takeshi said in a warning tone. Miyuki quickly took Ryou's hand. They all bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "Dear lord, thank you for this well cooked meal that sits before us, we will eat with gratitude. Amen." Takeshi prayed. They all calmly seperated hands. Not including Miyuki, who snatched her hand away. They all took their plates and took their choices of food. Ryou had taken the fried rice and dumplings. He ate a dumpling and his eyes widened.

"Manami-sama this is delicious." He said. Manami giggled.

"Why thank you Ryou, but I didn't make this food." She chimed. Ryou blinked.

"You didn't?" He asked. Manami shook her head.

"Nope. Kitty Cat was the one who made it." She chirped. Everyone looked at a furiously blushing Miyuki.

"You made this?" Ryou asked. Miyuki nodded slowly.

"You seem surprised..." She whispered. He popped another dumpling in his mouth.

"Impressive." He said. Miyuki's blush increased. Mizuki looked at her sister.

"Yuki-chan, is there by chance another reason why Ryou is off limits?" She asked. Miyuki's blush increased as she glared at her sister. She kicked Mizuki with full force on the leg. "OW!" She shrieked. Miyuki said nothing as she ate her sushi.

Ichigo's plate involved mostly sushi, with some dumplings and dango.

"Mmm...Miyuki this is great!" She sighed contently. Pudding's main focus of course, was the jelly buns and macaroons. She tried to say something, but her mouth was stuffed with the desserts and crumbs were all over her face. Mint's main focus was the green tea and dango.

"Hmm...your tea can actually challenge the ones I usually drink in my house." She said. Lettuce ate a macaroon.

"Wow, I love the chocolate one, Miyuki." She sighed. Miyuki said nothing, being more quiet than usual. Her blush was beginning to take over her whole face. Keiichiro smiled at the taste of the soba noodles.

"A very good flavor to this dish. It's delicious Miyuki-san, can you teach me?" He complimented. Miyuki began to hide her face by looking down. Zakuro of course, said nothing. But one could tell by the look on her face that she was enjoying the rice balls.

Miyuki blushed the whole time and stayed silent. Though she did send a few panther strong kicks toward Mizuki when she would crack a joke.

* * *

There were leftovers, and Miyuki decided to wrap them in a basket and go to the park, but not before sneaking Kyo a little sushi. She went to her special place. At the lake where she had found the Mew Aqua. She began to eat a macaroon.

"What are you eating?" A childish voice asked. Miyuki looked up to see that Taruto was staring at her rather curiously.

"Hi Taruto. I'm eating a macaroon. You want one?" She asked. She truly saw Taruto as a little brother then as an enemy. Especially considering that he was smaller than Pudding and very cute. Not that the other Mews knew. He was particularly friendly when it came to Miyuki and Pudding. Although, her attitude toward him would always change during battle. Especially when he would say something disrespectful.

"Uh, is it good?" He asked. Miyuki nodded and handed him a chocolate one. He took a small and curious bite out of it. He smiled and quickly gobbled it down.

"Don't eat too fast, you'll get-"

"Hic!"

"Hiccups..." Miyuki sighed. She giggled. "I warned you didn't I?" She said. Taruto nodded. She dug through her basket and pulled out a bottle of water. "Drink this while upside down." She instructed. Taruto nodded, hiccupped, levitated upside down, then chugged the water. After a few good seconds...

"Hic!" He still had the hiccups. He groaned. "Now-hic-what?" He asked as he turned around. Miyuki was gone. "Huh? Hic! Where'd you-hic-go?" He asked. He was unaware that the panther Mew Mew was slowly and quietly sneaking behind him. Her cat ears and tail appeared.

"**_BOO_**!" Miyuki shouted.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Taruto screamed. Miyuki was doubled over, laughing. Taruto panted. "Geez, what'd you do that for? You scared the wits outta me!" He shouted. Miyuki held a finger up, shushing him. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. "Hey, my hiccups are gone!" He cheered. Miyuki nodded. "Oh, I gotta go, I need to plan on how to destroy the humans this time!" He declared. Miyuki giggled.

"And I will plan on how me and my comrades will easily defeat you this time." She said. Taruto pouted. Miyuki wrapped up a couple of macaroons and gave them to him. He waved before teleporting away. "Tsk tsk. He's got spunk, but he'll never defeat the Mew Mews." She sighed. She began to eat again. Minutes later.

"Hey, Neko-chan!"

Miyuki groaned. This was the alien she _hated_ seeing. "Buzz off Kisshu. Can't you see I'm eating?" She sighed. Kisshu smirked. Even though he could barely hear her, she was still cute as ever. He leaned downward for a kiss, but instead...

Miyuki shoved a jelly bun in his mouth. She had an irritated look on her face.

"You know, for a guy with such big ears, you sure have a hard time listening." She muttered. Kisshu swallowed the jelly bun and smiled as he licked his lips.

"Hey, that's pretty good, what was it?" He asked. Miyuki licked her fingers. She had squeezed the jelly bun before she shoved it in his mouth and she had no napkins.

"A jelly bun that I made. Geez, don't you know anything?" She asked. Kisshu nodded and tilted her head towards him.

"I know why I love you." He said. Miyuki blushed.

"Yeah? And why's that?" She asked with uncertainty.

"Your fiery attitude, your laugh, your good looks, and you're not bad at cooking either Sunshine." He purred. Miyuki's blush intensified.

"That's such a nice thing to say..." She whispered. Kisshu kissed her, and for the first time, Miyuki kissed back. _'Don't get excited, you don't want him to know that you turn into a cat!'_

Kisshu deepened the kiss. He felt Miyuki smirk and took this as permission to try and slip his tongue in. She opened her mouth and just as he slipped his tongue in...

Miyuki bit down _**hard.**_ Kisshu tore away from her with his tongue sticking out and a pained look on his face. If you look closely, you could see teeth marks on it.

"You bit my tongue!" He hissed. Miyuki nodded.

"That's what you get you perverted creep!" She took out her power pendant and kissed it. "Mew Mew Kitty! METAMORPHOSE!" She shouted. Mew Kitty was now in front of him. (You know, i find it confusing that Miyuki calls her Mew form Mew Kitty, but I still call her Miyuki. So Imma call her Mew Form Kitty.)

"Kitty Magic!" She shouted. She held her wand out causing Kisshu to flinch. "Starlight Crystal! Icicle...!" She began. The snowflake in her wand began to spin. "Sphere!" She shouted. The wand lit up and the snow flake continued to spin and...

nothing happened.

They both waited a couple seconds before loosenig up as Kitty sweatdropped. She examined it.

"Uh...Icicle Sphere?" She coaxed nervously. "Starlight Crystal Icicle Sphere." The snowflake in the black crystal began to glow and spin again. She began to feel the cold energy radiate from the wand. "Huh?" It began to shoot the icicles everywhere, with Kitty juggling it as she tried to control it. "HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING!" She screamed. She managed to hit Kisshu and finally stopped.

They both panted. Kisshu glared at her. "Can't you control that thing!" He snapped. Kitty glared at him.

"I can! Watch! Starlight Crystal! Silent..." Scary whisper time! "Blizzard!" The wand glowed and shot the attack toward Kisshu, who dodged.

"Dragon Swords!" Kisshu shouted. He charged toward her. She dodged and ran from him.

"Pretty good time for the other Mew Mews to get here." She muttered. She jumped over a ball of energy shot to her by Kisshu. "Geez Kish, what a way to show your love, nya." She growled under her breath. She held her wand again. "Silent Blizzard!" The wand shot the attack toward the unsuspecting Kisshu. He stopped and was hit by the attack.

"Hey!" He shrieked. Kitty smirked. She kicked him away. Chibi-Mew appeared.

"Quick Chibi-Mew, get Masha and the girls, and stay away from Mizuki." Kitty whispered. Chibi-Mew nodded and flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ichigo was walking with Mizuki.

"So how long have you been dating Masaya?" Mizuki asked. Ichigo blushed.

"A couple years." She answered. "So what's the story between you and Miyuki? You two don't seem to get along despite being twins." She asked. Mizuki smiled.

"Don't get me wrong. We get along just fine. It's just sibling rivalry." She explained. "Since we're talking about not getting along, what's up with Yuki-chan and Ryou?" She asked. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"It's a long story. Okay, so Miyuki was supposed to meet Ryou at the cafe for uh...a job interview, but she didn't so he snuck into her room and woke her up. She freaked out and called your parents over to her room. But it turns out that they like Ryou and sided with him instead and I'm not sure what else happened, nya. All I can say is that they don't like each other, but they also seem to act like they've met each other before, but at the same time they don't, nya." She said. "Have you met Ryou before?" She asked.

Mizuki thought for a minute. "I'm not sure. Yuki-chan and I went to seperate places for vacations when we were little, so she might have met him when she was on vacation." She pondered.

"I'll have to ask her." She muttered.

Ichigo nodded. "Hai." Suddenly, Masha and Chibi-Mew appeared before them.

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" They shouted in unison. Mizuki blinked.

"What are these things?" She asked. Ichigo acted casual.

"What things? I don't see anything." She said. Mizuki blinked.

"You mean I'm halusinating?" She asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"Maybe the heat's getting to you. There's the cafe, you can cool down there." She said as she pointed to Cafe Mew Mew. Mizuki nodded.

"Uh, okay then." She said as she entered the cafe. Ichigo went up to the girls.

"I need Pudding and Lettuce to stay here and distract Mizuki. Zakuro-san, Mint, come with me. Masha and Chibi-Mew says that there's an alien." She whispered. The girls nodded. She looked toward Ryou. "We've got 'business' to do." She called. Ryou looked at her and nodded.

Ichigo, Zakuro, and Mint walked out the back door. When they made sure that no one was there...

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" They shouted.

In seconds they had transformed. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile...

"Mizuki-oneechan? How come you and Miyuki-oneechan have pink and blonde hair when your parents have brown and black hair, Na no da? And such pale skin when their skin are naturally tanned?" Pudding asked. Mizuki sipped her tea.

"Well, we're albino." She answered. Lettuce blinked.

"Albino?" She asked. Mizuki nodded.

"Right. You know how there are animals who are albino? Like in different colors?" She asked. The two girls tilted their heads. Mizuki nibbled on her strawberry shortcake. "Um...for example. The black pather is considered to be a common albino of a big cat. An even more rare albino big cat is the _white_ panther. Understand now?" She asked.

Pudding nodded. "Pudding get's it! Albino means different colors than the common animal right? Na no da?" Mizuki nodded.

"Right. Now you see, just like there are albino animals, there are albino humans too. Yuki-chan and I are albino. It's totally rare, but we were those 2 in 2 billion." She explained. Lettuce nodded.

"I see... So you two are albino. That's fascinating." She chirped. Mizuki smiled.

"I guess. But it's also annoying. People stare and sometimes wonder if my mom has had an affair, and stuff like that. But it doesn't bother us since we had a paternity test and everything. Anyway, why would you ask?" She asked.

Pudding shrugged. "I don't know. I was curious. Want some more cake? Na no da."

* * *

Zakuro, Mint, and Ichigo finally arrived at the scene.

Kitty noticed them. "Finally! Nya! What took you so long!" She dodged an attack from Kisshu. She glared at him.

Kisshu smirked and went up to Ichigo. "Koneko-chan, hey. What do you know. You've actually lost weight." He purred. Ichigo glared at him.

"Will you quit commenting on my weight, nya!" She hissed. She was silenced when Kisshu leaned in for a kiss. A dark aura surrounded Kitty.

_'What does he think he's doing, he just kissed me not too long ago!'_ She thought. She jumped and landed on him, forcing him to the ground before he could plant one on Ichigo. "You little perv, move from one girl to the next will ya?" She asked darkly. Kisshu grunted something through the dirt.

"GET OFF!" He got on all fours, knocking her off. He glared at her. Ichigo looked at the girls.

"Come on Mew Mews, let's teach him a lesson!" She said. The Mew Mews nodded.

"Mintone Arrow!" Mint's arrow appeared. "Mint Echo!"

"Zakuro Sphere!" The attacks combined and all Kisshu did was move to the side.

"You Mew Mews are pathetic as ever." He laughed. A vein popped on Ichigo's and Kitty's heads.

They nodded to each other. "Let's show him who's pathetic!" Kitty said. She was way too close to blizzard mode. Everyone could tell as her voice was beginning to rise and gain venom. Ichigo nodded eagerly.

The two cats clapped their tails together, the bells on them rung as they hit each other. Zakuro, Mint, and Kisshu blinked in confusion.

"Starlight Strawberry Bell!" They shouted in unison. Their weapons appeared seperately before they were engulfed in light and merged.

"What the...?" The Mew Mews and Kisshu muttered.

They held the Starlight Strawberry Bell in front of them, aiming it at Kisshu. "Strawberry Blizzard Surprise!" They shouted. The strawberry scented blizzard shot at Kisshu with max force, knocking him into the lake. The girls high-fived. "We rule!" They cheered. Zakuro and Mint went up to them.

"Great combination." Zakuro said. Mint nodded.

They peered into the lake. "He's not coming up. Do you think we knocked him out?" Ichigo asked. Mint shrugged.

"It _was_ a pretty strong attack. Or maybe he teleported away. Kitty go check." She said. Kitty sweatdropped.

"But Mint-chan, why should I go?" She asked quietly. Zakuro smiled.

"Because out of all of us, you can hold your breath the longest." She explained. Kitty sighed.

"Fine...but when and if I die, make sure Shirogane stays away from my funeral." She muttered. She took a deep breath in an dove into the water. She smiled somewhat._ 'Wow, I love how cold this water is!'_ She thought.

She swam around, searching for any signs of Kisshu. _'Kish, you idiot. Where the hell are you?'_ She thought.

She soon saw Kisshu, unconscious as he laid on the bottom of the lake. She panicked slightly.

_'KISSHU!'_ Kitty quickly swam toward him. She held him and shook him slightly._ 'Is he alright? Did Ichigo and I do this?'_ She asked herself guiltily. She shook her head. _'What am I feeling guilty for? He's the enemy!'_ She scolded herself. She looked at him. _'Seeing as he doesn't need air, he isn't dead...I think. Maybe we can hold him hostage and ask him questions and force him to answer once he wakes up!'_ She thought optimistically. She sweatdropped._ 'I've been watching too much TV...'_ She thought. Kitty leaned downward. She blew a couple bubbles in his face. He stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Kitty pouted and sat on the lake bottom. She had plenty of air left_. 'Idiot's a heavy sleeper.'_

"Mi...yuki..." Kisshu muttered. Kitty blinked. She scowled.

_'Great, the perv is dreaming about me. I don't want to know what's going on his head...' _She thought with distaste. She blew more bubbles in his face and patted his cheek a couple times. _'Come on you jerk. Get up.'_

Kisshu groaned and turned over, his head now resting on her lap. "Neko-chan...I love you...Koneko-chan." He mumbled. Kitty rolled her eyes. Not a trace of pink on her face.

'_Yes, because nothing says 'I love you' like trying to kill that special someone.'_ She thought sarcastically. Her eyes widened and she blinked a couple times. _'Wait minute! This perv said 'Koneko-chan' as well! He loves Ichigo! Oi... what a complicated love triangle... Though neither of us love Kisshu so it's pretty lopsided. But still, I better wake this prick up.'_ She raised a hand up, preparing to slap him. She wasn't sure how the water would affect the power but whatever. She looked at him. Kitty noticed that Kisshu's face was much calmer when he was asleep. His expression weren't as tense. And he sort of looked like a sleeping child. She subconsciously smiled and stroked his head. She then realized that she was running out of air. She grabbed the unconscious alien and swam upward hastily. She inhaled deeply. "Geez, that was close... Kisshu, you are surprisingly light-weight. Or maybe that's just panther DNA..." She swam toward the Mew Mews.

"Kitty! Great, you've got him. What should we do with him?" Mint asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Should we hold him hostage and force him to answer our questions?" She asked. Kitty sweatdropped. Ichigo looked around. "What? Bad idea?" She asked.

Zakuro shook her head. "Not really. But where are we going to hold him hostage?" She asked. Mint shrugged.

"Why don't we hold him at the cafe?" She asked with a bored tone. Ichigo shook her head.

"We can't do that! If he wakes up he might freak out the customers or steal data from our computers if we're gone for even a second!" She exclaimed. Mint nodded.

"I suppose your right..." She sighed. Zakuro thought for a couple minutes.

"Why don't we hold him at Kitty's house?" She offered. The fur on Kitty's tail stood on end.

"WHAT! Zakuro-chan you can't be serious! I don't want this perverted freak show in my house, nya!" She shouted. Zakuro shook her head.

"But when we went up to your room, you told us that your parents will never come in unless you call them and Mizuki has a different room." She retorted calmly. Kitty stammered, trying to find something to change her mind. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine..." She mumbled. "But how are we gonna get him in my room without them noticing? Let alone the neighbors." She asked quietly. Ichigo tapped her chin.

"Hm...I got it! You and me can make a distraction!" She cheered. Kitty gave her a questioning look. "Well, we turn into cats and then we run into the middle of the streets and hold up a show until Zakuro-san and Mint get Kisshu into your room through the window, nya." Kitty sweatdropped.

"But, unlike you Ichigo, I can't turn into a cat unless I'm excited, _then_ kissed." She mumbled. "And I don't want to kiss anyone." She added. Ichigo shook her head.

"You have to! The fate of the world pretty much depends on it!" She shouted. Kitty groaned.

"Stupid Mew Aqua..." She grumbled. "Fine I'll do it." She sighed.

* * *

Ichigo and the other mew mews had brought Keiichiro, Ryou, and Masaya in the backyard of Miyuki's house. Mizuki had gone to the library if you're curious.

"So you want to hold Kisshu captive and force him to answer questions?" Masaya asked.

"You know about the Mew Mews?" Miyuki asked. Masaya nodded.

"How are you going to get Kisshu in Miyuki's room without the anyone noticing?" Keiichiro asked. Ichigo smiled and Miyuki groaned.

"Simple. Miyuki and I turn into cats and make up a distraction while Zakuro and Lettuce sneak him into the room." She explained. "Of course, I'm going to kiss Masaya, but I'm not too sure about Miyuki." She pondered. Miyuki groaned again and hung her head.

"This is such a nightmare…" She grumbled. She looked at the boys through the corner of her eye. Her face turned red. Keiichiro walked up to her.

"Miyuki-san, if I may. If this is for finding out the plans of the aliens, I'll be more than happy to help." He said. Miyuki blushed harder. Ryou seemingly glared at him. Keiichiro leaned downward. Miyuki clenched her fists and stretched up. Suddenly;

"NYA!" Kyo jumped out of Miyuki's window and landed on Keiichiro, before jumping on Miyuki and kissing her. Miyuki became startled and was engulfed in a blue light.

"Nya?" She asked. She smiled at Kyo. "Thanks Kyo! Now I don't have to kiss either of them, nya!" She cheered. Keiichiro rubbed the back of his head.

"That hurt..." He muttered. Miyuki looked up at him with an apologetic face.

"Nya, nya mew meow nya mew, nya." She mumbled. Keiichiro looked at Ichigo.

"She says she's sorry and that she didn't know that Kyo would do that, nya." She translated. Ichigo turned to Masaya and kissed him. She was engulfed in a pink light and was now in her cat form.

"Nya~!" They ran into the street, which was filled with people. The Mew Mews and the guys were watching to see what they would do.

Miyuki looked at Ichigo. "So what do we do? Nya?" She asked. Ichigo smiled.

"Duh. What else? Act cute, nya." She purred. Miyuki blinked and nodded. "Alright, just chase me okay. And make cute little meowing sounds every now and then, nya." She explained. Ichigo then ran from Miyuki. Miyuki blinked before running after her.

"Nya! Meow, nya!" She called out. The people watched them and cooed at the cuteness. Ichigo then began to chase after Miyuki, only to trip over tail.

"Isn't that the cutest?" Some lady cooed.

Miyuki ran toward Ichigo and pawed her a couple times before trying to pounce on her tail. Ichigo did the same thing. By then, people had crowded around them, just adoring them. They chased each other and every now and then would lean on the people's legs.

"Nya~! Meow~! Nya mew, meow, nya~!" Ichigo purred as she rubbed against some guy's legs. Miyuki did the same. They looked in the direction of the house. Pudding was waving her arm, signaling them to come back. Ichigo and Miyuki chased each other out of the crowd and toward the house.

"Nya~! How do we get up there?" Ichigo asked. Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"Duh, nya." She said. She climbed up the tree expertly. "Nya." She jumped into the window. She stuck her head out. "Come on, nya!" She called. Ichigo climbed up the tree and hopped into the room. Miyuki kissed Kyo and Ichigo kissed Masaya, and they were soon both human again. "Nya~! Nothing like a good run for some exercise!" She purred.

Ichigo sweatdropped. "The only running I prefer is to school." She sighed. Miyuki giggled. She looked at Kisshu to see a weird device on his leg.

"What's that, nya?" She asked. Keiichiro smiled.

"That's so he can't teleport away." He answered. Miyuki nodded. Kisshu was tied to a chair with his hands behind his back.

"So how are we going to wake him up, Na no da?" Pudding asked. Ryou threw a bucket of water at him and got no response. "Uh…he's still asleep." Pudding muttered. Miyuki rolled her eyes and snatched the bucket and placed it on Kisshu's head.

"Alright Kish, naptime's over." She said. She banged on the bucket, waking Kisshu up with a shriek.

"WHAT IS THIS THING? GET IT OFF ME!" He shouted. Ichigo lowered her voice.

"Kisshu, it's your leader." She said. Everyone snickered silently.

"What happened to your voice?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Sore throat." She said quickly. "That's not important. Tell me…what is your process on destroying those pesky Mew Mews?" She asked.

"I'll answer you once you get this thing off my head." He said irritably. Ichigo was pressing on the bucket along with Miyuki.

"This object is so that you do not know where our current location is. We are currently in some place different from our usual meeting area." Ichigo said, her voice growing raspy as she held in her laughter.

"Okay then." Kisshu said.

"I'll ask you again. How is your process on defeating the Mew Mews?" She asked after calming down. Kisshu sighed.

"I've yet to those irritable half breeds." He sighed. A vein popped on the girls' heads.

"HALF BREEDS!" Ichigo roared. Kisshu sweatdropped.

"Uh, is there a problem?" He asked.

"Nothing. I simply find the term amusing for them." She muttered. She took a deep breath in. "Kisshu, do you know our plans?" Ichigo asked irritably.

"Yes, why?" Kisshu asked.

"It seems that your infatuations for the ones they call Ichigo and Miyuki is affecting your ability as a warrior." She snarled. Kisshu smirked.

"Thought they are the more appealing of the Mew Mews, my loyalty is to you only and I am looking forward to their downfall." He assured. Ichigo and Miyuki weren't sure whether or not they should be relieved or offended.

"Is that so? Then prove it to me by telling me the plan. Assuming you've not forgotten."

"Of course not. Our plan is to collect the souls of those who are believed to have pure souls and use the energy to power a machine Pie has created to destroy the humans so we can finally inhabit the earth and live in peace with our families." He answered. They all gasped. Miyuki smirked.

"Thanks for the info Kish." She said. Kisshu gasped and tore the bucket off his head.

"Neko-chan! Koneko-chan!" He shrieked. Both girls scowled.

"Don't call me that!" They hissed. Ichigo smirked.

"So now that you've spilled the beans about your little plan, we know your motive." She said. Zakuro smirked.

"You're a true fool Kisshu."

* * *

**Now you know the aliens' motive. Or do you...? ~Meow~! *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose* =^-^=  
**


	7. Catnapped!

**YAYY! IMMA BACK! New Mew Chappy is up!**

**WARNING! Randomness detected in beginning. Nya!**

* * *

The Mew Mews, Keiichiro, Masaya, and Ryou, all smirked at Kisshu. Pudding spoke up.

"Pudding thinks its funny how Ichigo-oneechan could trick Kisshu so easily, Na no da!" She laughed. Kisshu smirked. This confused everyone.

"You really think that it matters?" He asked. Lettuce raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Kisshu laughed. "So you know our plan! Big whoop! It'll only make fighting you pesky half breeds even more fun!" A vein popped on the girls' heads. Miyuki grabbed a mallet from nowhere and slammed it on his head. "Ow, I bit my tongue!" He cried while sticking his tongue out.

"Don't call us half breeds you long-eared freak show!" She snapped. Kisshu glared at her as he rubbed his head.

"Where'd that mallet come from?" Mint asked. Miyuki held it over her shoulder.

"Hammerspace." She answered. They all sweatdropped.

Kisshu then smirked. "So my Kitty Cat has claws. That's cute." He laughed. Miyuki raised her mallet again. Ryou grabbed it. "That's enough pounding." He said. Miyuki nodded before sending a kick to Kisshu, squaring him right on the chin. _'I should've see that coming.'_ He thought.

"DON'T CALL ME KITTY CAT!" She shouted. Masaya held her back, but she still flailed her legs in an attempt to kick the hell outta Kisshu.

Masaya looked at everyone. "This is what I mean when I say not to make fun of Kitty's middle name." He said as he struggled to keep hold of Miyuki.

"LET ME GO!" She shouted. She then stopped flailing when she looked at him. She narrowed her eyes. "I have a bone to pick with you." She growled. Masaya sweatdropped. He then dropped her and raced out the door. "COWARD!" She shouted.

Zakuro looked at her. "How much sugar did you eat today?" She asked. Miyuki looked at her.

"A lot, why?" She asked. You could see her twitching as she itched to hit something [Kisshu] with her mallet.

"You might want to watch that." Zakuro instructed. Kisshu noticed something on his ankle.

"What the heck is this?" He asked as tried to get the device off.

"It's so you can't teleport away." Ichigo answered. Kisshu smirked.

"Well aren't you the smartest kitten in the world." He said to Ichigo.

"Hey!" Miyuki hissed. Ichigo rolled her eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We know his plan so we might as well let him go, nya." She huffed. Kisshu nodded.

"Mind untying me first?"

"Be glad we're letting you go." Ryou said as he took the device off of Kisshu's ankle with a key. In three seconds flat, he had teleported away, but the ropes and chair stayed.

* * *

Miyuki laid on the grass at her special place. She knew that no one else knew about this place because she hadn't picked up any other scents other than her own and a couple animals. For that she was grateful.

She was currently holding her head, trying to recover from her sugar rush. She groaned and rolled to her side.

"This is why I don't eat things with too much sugar..." She grumbled. "Nya... My head hurts so much..." She mumbled.

She felt the urge to claw at something. So she settled with a tree. She clawed at it, surprisingly, she managed to actually carve the tree slightly. She sighed.

She laid back on the grass and curled into a ball like a cat would. She made a couple purring noises as she prepared to fall asleep. A breeze blew at her.

"That feels nice..." She purred. Her cat ears and tail appeared as she relaxed. Her tail curled around her. The tip of her kinked tail hit the ground as she purred. "Nya~...this would be much more pleasant as a cat..." She purred. "Too bad Kyo isn't here to enjoy this with me..." She yawned before falling asleep.

* * *

Takeshi, Manami, Miyuki, and Mizuki all cheered. "Yes! It's movie time!" They cheered in unison.

"So Dad. It's my, Mom's and Yuki-chan's turn to choose the movie." Mizuki cheered.

"No way! I don't think I can handle another chick flick!" Takeshi groaned.

"DAD! YOU PROMISED WE COULD DECIDE THIS TIME!" Mizuki roared. Takeshi sweatdropped. Miyuki covered her ears.

"Too loud, nya..." She mumbled. Mizuki glared at her.

"Too quiet, _nya_." She snapped. The twins glared at each other.

"Don't mock me." Miyuki growled. Manami sweatdropped.

"Come on you two. Knock it off. Kitten. Kitty." She huffed. The two straightened up at the sound of their middle names. Yep. Mizuki's middle name is Kitten. Manami isn't the creative type. "Honey, you did promise." She sighed.

"No I did-" Manami held up a tape recorder.

"Okay, you three can choose the next movie." Takeshi's voice said. He sweatdropped.

"I can't! The movies you choose are horrible!" He shouted. Takeshi folded his arms. "Sorry ladies, the answer's no." He sighed. Miyuki, Mizuki, and Manami frowned. Then Miyuki whispered something in Mizuki's ear and she passed it on to her mother. They nodded. They looked at Takeshi and gave him their best pouty faces.

"Honey, nya!"

"Dad, nya!"

"Daddy, nya."

Takeshi cringed. He stared at them. "Nya?" He asked. They all nodded.

"Nya." They said in unison. Takeshi shook his head.

"Okay okay! You can choose! Enough with the nyas already!" He shouted. The ladies high fived.

"Yes!" They all dove into the pile of movie disks. Miyuki's cell phone rang.

"Nya?" She asked. She picked it up. "Moshi Moshi. You've got Miyuki." She greeted.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Shirogane!" Miyuki squeaked.

"We have a situation here! Hurry up and get to Tokyo Tower!" Ryou ordered.

"Okay. But afterwards, how about we go on a date?" Mizuki purred. She had her hand on Miyuki's face as she strained to get her phone back.

Ryou blushed on his side of the line. "A-A date?" He choked. He shook his head. "Sure...I'd love to."

"You'd _love_ to? Great! Okay I'll be over at Tokyo Tower as fast as I can...uh...Nya." She chimed. "See you there-OW!" Miyuki had bit Mizuki's arm.

"Give me back my phone you hussy!" She snatched her phone from Mizuki. "I swear that it wasn't me who just asked you out, Shirogane! That was Mizuki! MIZUKI, NYA!" She shrieked. She heard Ryou sigh.

"Oh. That's a relief." He sighed. He sounded a bit disappointed but Miyuki mised it.

A vein popped on Miyuki's head. "What do you mean by that!" She hissed.

"I mean why would I want to go on a date with you?" He snapped.

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you tell Mizuki that you'd _love_ to go on a date with _me?"_ She retorted. Ryou blushed again.

"I...uh...We'll talk about it later! Just get over here!" He snapped.

"Why do I need to be there anyway, nya?" Miyuki sighed.

"Chimera. Not Soul Seeker. Chimera Animal." Ryou explained.

"What's the difference?"

"THERE'S A HUGE DIFFERENCE! JUST GET OVER HERE!" He shouted. Miyuki groaned.

"Alright already." She sighed. She hung up. She looked at her family. "Cafe Mew Mew is having a bake sale at Tokyo Tower. He needs one more waitress, so I'm going." She explained as she headed toward the

door.

"What about your uniform dear?" Manami asked.

"Not enough time! Gotta go! I'll try to be back in time for the movie, nya!" She called.

* * *

Miyuki panted as she got to the tower. Ryou looked at her.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

She took a deep breath in and stood straight. "I had to lie to my parents and sister, who you have yet to inject with animal DNA, that Tokyo Tower was hosting a little Cafe Mew Mew bake sale. Now where'sthe Chimera?" She asked. Ryou pointed upward. Miyuki looked up and her eyes widened. It was a GIANT GORILLA! Miyuki took out a notebook scanned it. "Okay, buy cat food, bring some pastries home, get revenge on Mizuki, martial arts class, and get ready for school." She looked at Ryou. "Sss...I'm not sure if I can squeeze in battling Godzilla into my schedule." She sighed.

Ryou glared at her. "Miyuki..." He growled.

She sweatdropped.

Miyuki snapped the book closed and tossed it over her shoulder. "Good thing I'm not busy! Mew Mew Kitty! Metamorpho-sis!" She cheered. Miyuki was now in Mew Kitty form.

Ryou nodded. "Get going, the others need your help." He ordered.

Kitty opened and closed her hand and crossed her eyes as she spoke. "Get going the others need your help." She mocked in an irritating voice. She winked at him. "Nya! Not to worry! You can always count on _meow~!"_ She jumped onto Tokyo Tower and climbed toward Zakuro. "Hi Zakuro-chan." She chirped. Zakuro grunted.

"Zakuro Sphere!" She shot the attack toward the gorilla.

It grunted and shook the attack off. Kitty cringed. "Wow. Not a scratch." She climbed up the tower and stopped when she was above to Pudding. "Pudding-chan use your attack now." She instructed.

Pudding nodded. "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" The Chimera was then trapped.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo shouted. The Chimera took damage, but didn't disappear. "Ngh! This isn't working!" She grunted.

Kitty spotted Kisshu watching with an entertained grin from the top of Tokyo Tower.

"Kisshu." She whispered. She climbed up the tower. When she was up high, she accidentally look down. "NYA!" She shrieked. She shivered. "What am I doing? I'm afraid of heights!" She shrieked. She shook her head. "I can do this." She assured herself quietly. She kept on climbing until she was behind Kisshu. "Starlight Crystal..!" She began. "Silent..! Blizzard!" She shot the attack at him, but he dodged without turning around.

He looked behind. "Hey, if it isn't my little Neko-chan!" He cheered. She glared at him.

"Keep callin' me that. Watch what happens. Just keep callin' me that, nya." She growled. Kisshu sweatdropped.

"Geez, relax Sunshine." He laughed. Kitty glared at him.

"Stop that thing right now!" She hissed, her voice rising slightly. Kisshu folded his arms.

"Why would I do that? It's having so much fun." He sighed. Kitty grabbed him by the throat.

"I'll give you a reason why." She hissed. Kisshu struggled. "I'm tired of you Kisshu. I don't like you. I hate you. And if you don't stop that dumb ape of yours, I'll show you how much I hate you." She growled. Kisshu noticed that she was engulfed in blue light.

"Mew Aqua!" He gasped. Kitty tightened her grip against his throat. She whispered something in his ear.

"Stop. The. Chimera." She growled. Kisshu began to gag.

"Okay! Okay!" He gasped. He snapped his fingers and the Chimera stopped its rampage. She released him causing him to grab his throat. "That hurt Sunshine..." He groaned.

Kitty scoffed. "Man up." She hissed. She blinked. "Wait. You said Mew Aqua just a little while ago didn't you?" She asked. Kisshu nodded. She leaned over the edge of the tower and shivered. "HEY GUYS! THERE'S MEW AQUA AROUND HERE!" She called down to the Mew Mews. The Mew Mews nodded.

"Right!" They shouted.

Kitty pulled out her phone. "Mint-chan?" She said. Mint answered.

"Yeah?"

"Idea~! Nya!" She whispered into the phone. Mint nodded. Kitty stood near the edge of the tower. "Kisshu, I bid you farewell. As I bid farewell to this cruel, violent world!" She said dramatically. Kisshu raised an eyebrow. Kitty saluted. She then leaned backwards and fell off the tower. Kisshu gasped and ran toward the edge.

"MIYUKI!" He called. As Kitty fell, she felt the power of the Mew Aqua increase.

"Perfect, nya." She purred. "Mint-chan! Now!" She called. Mint zoomed past her before catching her. "Ichigo-chan! Lettuce-chan! Pudding-chan! Zakuro-chan!" She called. They nodded.  
Mint shuffled Kitty onto her back. The girls took their weopans.

"Kitty Magic!" Kitty took her wand. They all held their weopans forward.

"RIBBON RAINBOW CHECK!" They shouted in unison. Their weopans all shed a light before shooting beams above Godzilla. They were all in their individual colors. Pink, bright blue, green, yellow, purple, and dark blue. The beams formed a pyramid before shooting a rainbow beam down from the tip of the pyramid. Soon, a little jellyfish flew out of Godzilla.

"What's that?" Kitty asked.

"A parasite. It turns normal animals into Chimera Animals." Mint explained. Kitty nodded.

"So I see." Suddenly, Godzilla shrunk into a cute little gorilla baby. Unfortunately, it fell. "Nya! It's falling!" Kitty shrieked. "Let go of me Mint-chan!" She ordered. Mint released her. Kitty flew down as she reached for the baby gorilla. She noticed a bright light to the side. "Mint-chan! The Mew Aqua's over there!" She shouted. Kisshu heard her and flew down. Mint flew down as well.

It was a race for the Mew Aqua. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint shot her arrow at Kisshu. He dodged and grabbed the Mew Aqua. "Zakuro-oneesama quick!" Mint shouted.

"Zakuro Sphere!" She whipped him and it wrapped around his wrist.

Kitty grabbed the baby gorilla. "Gotcha little guy." She soothed. She looked toward the Mew Mews. They were fighting for the Mew Aqua. "Oh man..." She sighed. She looked down. "OH MAN!" She shrieked. She hugged the gorilla tightly. Her instincts told her to flip and try to land on her feet. But that probably wouldn't help at this height. "HELP!" She screamed. Kisshu and Mint heard her scream.

Kisshu tore from Zakuro's whip and flew down to her with Mint racing after him. Soon, Kisshu managed to catch Miyuki and stop her from falling.

"Let go of me!" She hissed. Kisshu smirked.

"No." He said. Kitty glared. She then noticed that he was about to teleport as she saw the air around them warp. She grabbed the Mew Aqua from his hands. "Hey!"

"Mint-chan!" She tossed it right before they teleported. Only, the gorilla baby didn't leave with them. Mint caught the Mew Aqua and Pudding caught the gorilla.

"Kitty!" The Mews cried.

"Kitty-oneechan!" Pudding called.

Ryou's eyes widened. "Miyuki..." He whispered.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! MIYUKI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! HOW IS RYOU GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO HER PARENTS? Well, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! Nya~! *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose***


	8. Planning

Miyuki was unconscious in a small cell surrounded by a barrier. Her eyes twitched before fluttering open.

"Nya…" She looked around. "Where am I?" She asked. She got up and banged on the barrier. It flashed with each bang. "Akasaka-san! Shirogane! If this is a joke I don't like it! Shirogane!" She shouted. Taruto teleported in front of her.

"Miyuki-usagi!" He greeted. Miyuki blinked.

"Miyuki-usagi?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah! Deep Snow Bunny!" He chirped. She sweatdropped.

"I'm a black jaguar. Black panther. I'm anything but a bunny." She explained.

Taruto nodded. "Yeah, but you strike me more as a bunny than a panther."

Miyuki sighed. "I'm gonna get a migrain trying to keep up with all these nicknames." She muttered.

Taruto laughed. "Miyuki-usagi's awake!" He called.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"About a day. It's five in the morning." He answered.

"How'd I get here?" She asked.

Taruto smiled. "Kisshu brought you here." He said. Miyuki sighed.

Kisshu appeared before her, along with a taller alien that she didn't know.

"Nice to see that my pretty kitty's awake." He chirped. Miyuki glared.

"What did I tell you about calling me that!" She hissed. He sweatdropped.

The taller alien sighed.

"Must you two address her with such childish manner?" He asked. Miyuki blinked. He looked at her. "You must be wondering who I am, correct?" He asked. Miyuki nodded. "I am Pie. Kisshu and Taruto's older brother." He said. He held out a hand. Miyuki blinked before reaching out to shake it, she pulled back. Kisshu face-faulted.

"See? I told you she wouldn't." He sighed. Miyuki stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut up." She said. She shook her head. "Why am I here! Equally important, where the fuuuu..." She looked at Taruto. He blinked. "Too young." She muttered. "Where the heck am I?" She asked.

Taruto smiled. "You're on our ship. Kisshu brought you here to hold you hostage." He leaned over to whisper something. Miyuki leaned upward to hear him. "Although, I think he just wanted your company." He whispered. They both snickered. He smirked. "So Miyuki-usagi? Aren't you going to transform on us?" He asked. Miyuki glared.

"Oh yeah, that's right." She reached in her pocket. "What the?" She checked all her pockets. "You creeps stole my pendant!" She hissed.

"Not steal, borrowed!" Kisshu chirped while holding her pendant up.

"You! What? Give that back!" She shouted. She reached for her pendant, but Kisshu held it up high. "Kish, I'm not playing! Give it back!" She demanded.

"You're not playing? But this seems to be a fun game to me!" Kisshu laughed. Miyuki pouted.

"Don't bother Miyuki-usagi. Kisshu's not gonna give it back unless you give him something." Pie sighed. Miyuki sweatdropped.

"Geez, is everyone going to call me that?" She asked.

"Is that not your name?" Pie asked.

"It's just that-It's a- Aw, screw it." She sighed. She glared at Kisshu. "Okay, what do you want?" She hissed. Kisshu smirked.

"What do you think? I want a kiss." He declared. Miyuki blinked.

"That's okay. I don't need it that much." She said while walking away from him. Taruto snickered. Kisshu sweatdropped.

"You sure?" He asked. Miyuki nodded. "Okay. Here Pie, go see if you can get some info from this." Miyuki sweatdropped.

"Alright, alright! I'll kiss you!" She shrieked. She walked up to him. "Give me my pendant first, and I'll kiss you." She muttered. Kisshu tossed the pendant and caught it.

"I know that trick. You kiss me first, I'll give you your pendant." He retorted. She sighed.

"How about this? We do it at the same time, while I kiss you, you give me my pendant, nya." She offered. He nodded.

"Deal." He leaned down.

"Ah ah. Is this thing sound proof?" She asked, referring to the barrier. He nodded. She looked at Pie and Taruto. "Out." She commanded. They rolled their eyes and teleported out of the barrier. Miyuki smirked. "Let's get one thing straight. You even _try_ to slip your tongue in my mouth, you will _never_ speak again. Got it?" She hissed.

Kisshu smirked and nodded. Miyuki took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

_'Don't get excited, and by excited, I mean angry enough that you turn into a cat and claw his eyes out. Actually...the clawing his eyes out part sounds pretty good.' _She thought to herself.

Kisshu held her waist. He was about to kiss her, when he looked to the side. Pie and Taruto got the message. Privacy. As soon as they left, Kisshu kissed Miyuki. As they kissed, he gave her her pendant. She stopped kissing him and pushed him off.

"Well, wasn't that nice?" Kisshu purred. Miyuki glared at him.

"Speak for yourself." She snapped. She looked around. The cell was pretty tight packed. She just remembered something. "Let me out of here!" She shrieked.

Kisshu raised an eyebrow. "Why should I?" He asked.

"Because I'm claustrophobic!" She shrieked.

Kisshu blinked. "You're scared of tight spaces?" He asked.

Miyuki nodded. She fell onto the ground and covered her head.

"This place is getting tighter! The walls are closing in! Kisshu let me out! I'm gonna have a panic attack!" She shrieked. She started crying. "Kisshu please! I'm gonna lose it! The walls are going to crush me! Let me out of here Kisshu! Please!" She pleaded. Kisshu bent down in front of her.

"The walls aren't closing in Neko-chan, it's alright." He soothed. Miyuki hugged him.

"Kisshu please! I can't take it! Is there a limited amount of air in here? I can barely breathe! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" She screamed. Kisshu sweatdropped. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. "Please Kisshu!" She squeaked. He nodded and teleported out of the barrier. She sighed of relief and leaned against the wall. He hugged her.

"Well, now I know more about you." He whispered. Miyuki shook her head.

"Kisshu, you can be nice when you want to be huh?" She asked. Kisshu nodded. He sat on the ground and rested her on his lap. "There must be a lot of reasons for all this huh?" She asked.

"The only reason we're doing this is because..." He trailed off.

Miyuki blinked. "Because of what?" She asked.

Kisshu shook his head. "I promised I wouldn't..." He sighed. Miyuki nodded.

"I see..." She blinked. "Why'd you kidnap me?" She asked with a slight growl. Kisshu sweatdropped.

"I...You see...I just..." He muttered. She glared.

"You just kidnapped me for no reason?" She growled. Kisshu shook his head.

"Technically, I _cat_napped you." He said in an attempt to lighten the awkward mood.

"Not funny." She sighed. Attempt failed.

She rested her head on his shoulder. He shifted so that he was cradling her in his lap. He rested his head on hers. They closed their eyes.

"Kisshu?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"What do you have against us humans?" She asked.

"They poluted the earth, and are slowly killing it, like they kill their own kind." He grumbled. Miyuki opened her eyes slightly.

"I won't deny that Kisshu, but there are also people who try save the earth, and there are people who punish others for wrong doings such as murder." She whispered.

"We inhabited this planet first, but then we had to move to a different planet, but the one we moved to was poorly conditioned. By the time we came back to Earth, humans had inhabited it and poluted it." He muttered. Miyuki snuggled into his chest.

"I didn't know that..." She muttered. She looked at him. "I'm sorry by the way." She muttered.

"For?" He asked.

"Well, the whole thing at Tokyo Tower. I didn't mean to grab you by the throat. Mew Aqua sort of manipulates my emotions. It makes me feel things I don't really feel. Hatred, sadness, every single emotion known to man. Or in your case alien." She explained. Kisshu held her close.

"Even love?" He muttered. He wasn't sure if she had heard him. He stroked her head. "That's alright. The Mew Aqua does that sometimes." He muttered. He had Mew Aqua in his pocket and was now wondering if that was the reason for her sudden change in demeanor.

"Hey..." Miyuki said. He grunted in acknowledgement. "I wanna go home. My family is waiting for me." She muttered. Kisshu's grip loosened.

"I know...but I just don't want you to leave yet." He muttered. Miyuki frowned.

"...Do you really love me?" She muttered. He nodded. "Why? You don't really know that much about me." She muttered. "And I have seen you attempt to flirt with and kiss Ichigo. You can't love two girls..." She muttered, she held in a yawn.

Kisshu hugged her again. "I know. I love Ichigo..." He muttered. He looked down. Miyuki was already asleep. He smiled and kissed her head. "But I love you more." He fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Miyuki's eyes popped open. She looked at Kisshu. She smiled.

"He's still a perverted, idiotic jerkface, but he's not that bad." She giggled. "Chibi-Mew." She whispered. She waited. "Chibi-Mew?" She smacked herself. "I can't believe I don't have Chibi-Mew with me!" She groaned. She tried to squirm out of Kisshu's grip. She failed.

Kisshu mumbled something unintelligent in his sleep and held her closer.

Miyuki turned to him. _'Now that I think about it, Kisshu's pretty cute when he's not trying to kill me.' _She thought. She blinked. _'What the hell did I just think? Bad Miyuki!'_ She scolded herself. She took a deep breath in. She kissed kisshu on the lips and was engulfed in a bright blue light.

"Nya~!" Miyuki purred. "Perfect, now I can explore." She looked around. Thankfully Taruto and Pie weren't around to witness her changing into a cat. Miyuki nodded to herself and ran away.

* * *

Miyuki trotted around the ship. She noticed a door cracked open slightly. Miyuki sniffed at it before nudging it open a bit wider so she could enter.

"Hmm...this room looks sort of like a laboratory, nya." She muttered. She got on her belly and crawled around, staying in the shadows as she tried to stay undetected. She sniffed the air. "I think this is Pie's room." She muttered. She heard motion and stayed in the shadows, closing her eyes to keep from reflecting light.

"Hmm...I could've sworn that I heard a cat in here." Pie muttered.

Miyuki said nothing, she watched Pie move to his chair in front of a HUGE computer thing. Miyuki got on her belly and crawled toward Pie and sat down, watching him work without making a noise, making sure that the bell on her tail didn't make any noise. Pie typed things in his computer in a language Miyuki didn't recognize.

_'That must be their native language, nya.' _She thought. She looked toward the computer. She watched as Pie opened his door. She heard him say something with who she figured was Taruto.

"Taruto, go wake up Kisshu, it's time for our next mission." She heard him say. She smirked.

"Great, that means they'll be gone for a while." She said with a smirk. She sweatdropped. "Which means I'll be a cat for a while. I better get to Kisshu and kiss him before they can leave, nya." She muttered. She ran out the door and ran in the shadows. She jumped onto Kisshu, who was still sleeping, and kissed him. She was engulfed in a light before changing into her human form. She shifted into the position she was in earlier and pretended to sleep.

Pie and Taruto walked up to them. "They're both still sleeping." Taruto observed. Pie rolled his eyes.

"Wake Kisshu up, leave Miyuki-usagi alone." He sighed. Taruto shook Kisshu until he woke up.

"What?" He grumbled.

"It's time for our next mission. Get up." Taruto sighed. Kisshu looked at Miyuki. "Just put her in the cell." Taruto said.

"I can't. She's claustrophobic. She freaks out in tight spaces. We can't have her going insane." He sighed. Pie folded his arms.

"Put her in my room. It has the most space." He sighed. Kisshu nodded and teleported into Pie's room. He laid her on the bed and left. Miyuki stayed still for a while. She opened one eye.

"I wonder..." She muttered. She looked at the computer and sat in the chair. She stared at the keyboard. "I don't understand this language. I wonder if the letters are in the same order as the Japanese keyboard." She looked at the computer.

She pressed the button where the letter J should be, then she typed in A-P-A-N-E-S-E. She bit her bottom lip and pressed where the enter button should be. Suddenly, the language on the screen changed to Japanese. She smiled.

"Ha! So it's just like the keyboards on Earth!" She chirped. She typed something in. On the screen, a box appeared. "Communication..." She mumbled. She pressed enter. The screen showed the words:

_'Who do you wish to communicate with?'_

Miyuki smirked. "Shirogane Ryou." She chirped and typed it in.

_'Where is Shirogane Ryou?'_

"Tokyo, Japan. Cafe Mew Mew." She said and pressed enter. She heard a ringing from the computer.

Ryou heard a ringing noise coming from his laptop. He rolled over in his bed and grabbed it. He sighed and sat up. He placed it on his lap and opened it. He clicked on answer.

"What?" He muttered groggily.

"OHAYOU SHIROGANE!" Miyuki cheered. (Good morning)

Ryou shrieked, completely awake now, before getting closer to the screen. He smiled.

"Miyuki!" He said. Miyuki was smiling with her eyes closed, but when she opened her eyes, she blushed. Ryou didn't have a shirt on.

"I-I-I..." She muttered. Ryou blinked.

"What?" He asked.

Miyuki blushed harder. "Chest...shirt...please!" She squeaked. He looked down.

"AH!"

He got out of the bed, knocking the computer in his direction. Miyuki shrieked. He was wearing nothing but boxers. She turned completely red and covered her nose, she had a nosebleed. She turned the chair around. Ryou looked at her, but saw the back of a chair.

"You can look now." He muttered.

"No I can't!" She squeaked.

"Why?" He asked.

"I-I just can't!" She shrieked. Ryou blinked.

"You're voice sounds clouded. You by chance...wouldn't have a nosebleed...would you?" He asked. He smirked when he got no reply. "Who's the pervert now?" He asked.

"Still you." She muttered.

He sweatdropped. "I'm not a pervert."

"Says the guy who sleeps in nothing but his boxers..." She retorted. Ryou sweatdropped.

"Whatever." Once Miyuki stopped bleeding, she turned around. "So where are you?" Ryou asked.

"I'm in their ship." She explained. She noticed the window in Pie's room. She looked out of it. "Sweet Mew Aqua I'm in space!" She shrieked. She looked at the computer. "I'm in space. How am I gonna get home?" She asked.

"Don't worry. I'll get you home if it's the last thing I do." He declared.

"Shirogane..." She whispered.

"You're a Mew Mew, I have to protect you just like I have to protect the rest of the girls." He sighed. Miyuki fell out of the chair.

"Nice to know I'm just like everyone else." She muttered. She got back up. "Thank you..." She whispered.

Ryou blinked. "Are you okay?" He asked. Miyuki looked away with a scowl.

"I'm fine." She muttered. She looked at him. "What about my parents? And Mizuki?" She asked.

"They're worried about you of course. But I told them to leave it to me, Keiichiro, and the girls." He sighed. Miyuki nodded.

"Okay." She muttered.

"You're scared aren't you?" He asked her. She shook her head and smiled.

"Nai! The aliens are being very nice to me. Kisshu is still perverted of course, but he's much more gentle. And this one alien, Pie's his name, seems really smart and has such well manners he could almost compete with Akasaka-san. Then again, no one has manners as well as him!" She chirped. She saw anger in Ryou's eyes. "What is it, nya?" She asked.

"You mean you _like_ it there?" He growled. Miyuki's cat ears appeared.

"I mean, it's nice here and the aliens are nice and everything, but I'd much rather be on Earth with you and everyone else." She explained. She sweatdropped. Her tail popped up. "Wait a minute. Why are you so mad that the aliens are treating me nicely? So you'd prefer that they'd torture me?" She growled.

Ryou sweatdropped. "No! I mean, I'm just surprised that you seem so calm. I was worried that you'd freak out and panic." He muttered. He glared at her. "Here I am worrying myself sick over you and you're having the time of your life up in space!" He snapped. The fur on Miyuki's tail stood up. She looked to the side with her eyes closed and a bored expression on her face.

"Are you serious? I was trapped in a barrier, which freaked me out considering that I'm claustrophobic, I was forced to kiss Kisshu in order to get my pendant, I haven't eaten, and I'm stuck in space." She sighed quietly. She leaned toward the screen. Miyuki opened her eyes that now had a fire in them. "HOW CAN I BE HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE!" She roared.

Ryou jumped backwards. "Geez! Okay, your life is hell! Relax!" He shouted. She nodded. Miyuki glared at him.

"You are horrible with conversation. Okay. I'm calling Ichigo-chan. Good. Bye." She said.

"Wait, wait, wait, don't hang up!" Too late. "Miyuki? Miyuki!" He called. He sighed. "Might as well get that DNA ready. We'll need a new Mew Mew until we can get Miyuki back." He sighed.

* * *

"Ichigo-chan? Ichigo-chan?" Miyuki called.

She stared at Ichigo throught the laptop. The Wildcat Mew Mew had accepted the call, but fell asleep the minute Miyuki had appeared on the screen.

"Nya..." Ichigo muttered. Miyuki took a deep breath in.

"ICHIGO-CHAANNNN! GET! UP! NOW! NYA!"

"I'M UP I SWEAR!" Ichigo shouted. She blinked. "Kitty you're alright!" She squealed.

"Don't call me by my middle name!" Miyuki snapped.

"Get over it. ARE YOU OKAY?" Ichigo shouted.

"I'm fine. Has Shirogane injected Mizuki yet?" She asked.

Ichigo shook her head. "Nope. He's getting to it. How are you contacting me?" She asked.

"I hacked into Pie's computer. The aliens are treating me very nicely. But I wanna get home." She sighed. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. Mizuki's been popping in and out of the cafe to see if you've returned. It's hard to go all Mew Mew with her around." She sighed. Miyuki nodded.

"She is stubborn, nya." She muttered. She sniffed the air. "Uh oh." She muttered.

Ichigo tilted her head. "What?"

"The aliens are coming back!" She shrieked. Both hers and Ichigo's cat ears appeared. "I gotta go Ichigo-chan!" She squeaked quietly. "Tell everyone that I'm alright, byebye!" She squeaked. She hung up and reversed everything. She jumped onto Pie's bed and took deep breaths in to make sure that her ears would dissappear.

Pie entered the room and Miyuki immediately shut her eyes. He flew toward her.

"Wake up. There's some food for you-" That's all it took and she snapped up and ran out. Pie blinked. "Well, she's hungry." He muttered.

* * *

Ryou studied the DNA.

"I hope Mizuki's compatable..." He grumbled. He noticed Mizuki walking by the cafe, a blank expression on her face. "Perfect timing." He muttered with a smirk.

Mizuki walked past the cafe. She stopped. Something's up.

She stood still and looked around. She looked toward the cafe. She saw a red flash headed toward her. She gasped.

* * *

**AAANNNNDDDD SCENE! Hm. That went well. **


	9. A Crazy Bat and A Lovesick Cat!

**It seems that I left you guys off on a cliffy. Hehehe. I'm sorry! Oh yeah, I thought I'd change Miyuki's nickname for Mizuki from Zuzu-chan to Mizu-chan. Now! Time for the next chappie! Nya~! *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose***

* * *

The red beam shot Mizuki. She blinked.

"I'm not hurt?" She asked herself. She looked toward the cafe. "What _was _that?" She asked. Suddenly, an earthquake occured. Mizuki gasped before passing out.

Mizuki opened her eyes. She sat up. She looked around. Where was she? She noticed a small bat flying around. She smiled. It was cute with it's brown eyes. She held her hand out. The bat landed on it. She smiled.

The bat was no bigger than a few inches. She tickled its belly with her finger. It squirmed. Out of nowhere, the bat flew straight into her body!

Mizuki opened her eyes. She held her head.

"Ow, ow…" She muttered. She stood. "What thappened?" She asked to no one in particular.

She walked toward her house and entered the bathroom. She sighed, taking her shirt off. "I need a serious shower." She muttered.

"Don't take too long Mizuki, dinner's almost ready! It's your turn to go search for your sister!" Manami called.

"Okay Mom!" She called.

She showered for a while before wrapping herself in a towel and walking into her room. She got dressed and walked into the dining room.

"I made your favorite. Medium rare steak with soy sauce and apple cider to drink!" Manami chirped. Mizuki squealed and ran toward the table and began stuffing her face. Her hands simply a blur as they moved from the steak to her mouth. Takeshi and Manami sweatdropped.

"Uh…Don't choke Kitten." Takeshi muttered. Manami sat down.

"Well…This is the slowest she's eaten, remember? Especially when I make steak. It's usually gone in two seconds the least." She isn't joking. They ate their food in silence. Mizuki put her fork down.

"That was great. Imma go look for Yuki-chan now!" AND SHE WAS OFF!

Manami smiled while Takeshi sweatdropped.

"She's a fast little thing. That must be how she's fails to gain weight, the way she runs around like that." He muttered. Manami smiled.

"I think it's healthy." She chuckled.

* * *

Mizuki looked around.

"Humph. I can't believe someone would kidnap my sister in the middle of the day. Those guys will get it when I find them." She muttered. She heard a car honking. She looked around. "Hmm? I don't see any cars around. Why do I hear a car horn?" She asked. She squinted. "I usually see great in the distance…" She muttered. She folded her arms and closed her eyes, a scowl was on her face. "Okay, so my hearing's improved but my eyesight hasn't. What am I a bat?" She asked. "Maybe I'll check the park…" She muttered.

* * *

Mizuki wondered the park. She noticed a tree. Very tall. Unknown to her, this was the exact same tree her sister fell out of during the Mew Mew incident.

Mizuki smiled. "I'll totally see better with a bird's eye view." She climbed up the tree. She looked around. She hung upside down. "What am I doing? I get a headache hanging upside down!" She shouted. She blinked. "That's strange. My head doesn't hurt at all." She looked around the park. She folded her arms. "Seriously. A blonde/redhead would stick out like a sore thumb out here." She muttered as she searched for Miyuki. She sighed in defeat, swung until she made a full circle and was no longer upside down, and climbed down.

"Hey! Kitty!" Someone called. Mizuki looked around to see Masaya was running toward her.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Honestly Masaya, by now you should be able to tell the difference between me and my sister." She sighed. Masaya sweatdropped.

"Sorry Mizuki." He sighed. He blinked. "Oh yeah! Ryou wanted to see you." He said.

Mizuki blushed and smiled. "Ryou? That cute blonde guy that Yuki-chan is working for?" She asked. Masaya blinked.

"Uh…Yeah, I guess." He said. Mizuki squealed.

"Awesome!" She turned around so that her back was facing Masaya. "Maybe he wants to ask me out on a date." She squealed under her breath. She stood straight. "Well if Yuki doesn't want him, _I _sure do!" She cheered.

Masaya sighed. "I see that you're still as boy crazy as ever." He sighed. Mizuki glared at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked, towering over him with a fiery aura surrounding her. Masaya sweatdropped.

"N-nothing! Come on! Let's get to the cafe!" He cried while running from her. She smiled and ran after him.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

As Masaya and Mizuki ran toward the cafe, they heard a crashing sound. They stopped.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Let's check it out!" Masaya said. They ran in the direction of the crash. There were the Mew Mews, excluding Miyuki of course, fighting a giant seel…?

"What the?" Mizuki gasped. She noticed that seel was going for Mew Ichigo.

Masaya gasped. Mizuki bit her bottom lip. She ran toward Ichigo and jumped, knocking her out of the way.

"Hey! What were you thinking?" Ichigo snapped. Mizuki has spirals in her eyes.

"I'm not sure if I _was _thinking…" She muttered, sprawled across Ichigo's lap.

Ichigo gasped. There was a mark on Mizuki's back! Which is strange that she can see it considering she had a jacket on…Anyway, it was red and was shaped like bat wings with a star in between them.

"Mizuki! You're a Mew Mew!" She gasped. Mizuki finally got off and sat up.

"I'm a what?" She asked.

"A Mew Mew! Chibi-Mew! Masha! One of ya!" Chibi-Mew flew up to Mizuki and a little power pendant came out of her mouth. "Transform, quick!" She ordered. Mizuki blinked.

"And how do I do that exactly?" She asked. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"You already know how, just trust your instincts." She instructed. Mizuki looked at the pendant. The seel slammed its tail in their direction. They both gasped and jumped out of the way.

"That's it! I'm not getting crushed by some creature with fish-breath!" Mizuki growled. She stared at the pendant. "Trust my instincts…Okay." She kissed her pendant. "Mew Mew Mizuki! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Mizuki's transformation looked sort of like hip hop dance. In seconds, she was a mew mew. Her Mew outfit was mostly dark red, and had a few different shades of gray. Her eyes had turned dark chocolate brown, her hair had changed from pink to blonde to pink to dark gray to red to gray again. She had bat wings on her back, bat ears, and a bat tail poked out of her skirt. She looked herself over.

"Wow, this is so weird. But the outfit's pretty cute." She chirped. She looked toward the seel. "Okay Fish-Breath, let's go!" She challenged. She jumped into the air when the seel slammed its tail down. She didn't land. "Oh cool, I can fly." She cheered.

Mint flew up to her. "Nice to know I'm not the only one." She said.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce shouted.

Mint smiled. "Nice one Lettuce! Mintone Arrow!" She shouted. Her arrow appeared. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" She shot her arrow toward the seel. "Now it's your turn, say the first thing that pops into your head." She instructed.

Mizuki nodded and took a deep breath in. "Mizuki Magic!" She shouted. A wand appeared before her. It looked like Miyuki's Starlight Crystal Wand, only it was red, the crystal was white, and it had a little sun in it. She grabbed it. "Awesome." She whispered. She held the mallet up. "Ribbon Sunlight Crystal…!" She began. She spun as she held her wand at arms distance. "Mizuki Solar Flare!"

The sun in the crystal spun and rings of fire shot out of it and towards the seel. It hit the seel with a loud cry of pain.

"Yatta!" She cheered. (Alright!)

Ichigo decided to land the final blow. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" She shouted. Down went the seel. A parasite flew out of it and it became a normal seel. Masha swallowed the parasite and purred.

Mizuki and Mint landed on the ground. The rest of the Mews walked up her.

"So, how do you feel?" Zakuro asked. Mizuki smiled.

"I feel awesome!" She cheered.

"Really? Because Kitty was super angry when she became a Mew Mew, nya." Ichigo laughed.

"Well, I _would_ have been angry if my outfit wasn't so _cute_!" Mizuki squealed. She hit herself on the head lightly. "I get it now. This must be why Yuki-chan says nya all the time! I bet she's fused with a type of cat like you are!" She said while pointing to Ichigo.

She nodded. "Kitty's infused with the black jaguar. Ryou said something about a bumblebee bat. I bet that's what you're fused with." She assumed.

Mizuki smiled. "So Ryou did this? Wow, he's so cool!" She squealed. She folded her arms. "Alright, now it's time to get serious." She declared. The Mew Mews blinked at her sudden change of demeanor. "How are we going to get Yuki-chan back?" She asked. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"That's right! I talked to Kitty earlier this morning!" She said. The Mew Mews all looked at her.

"WHAT?" They shouted.

"Yeah! You see, she hacked into Pie's computer and called me. She said she's fine. So we talked and it turns out she's in the aliens' ship up in space!" She said while pointing up to the sky. The Mew Mews looked up.

"Wow."

_With Miyuki…_

"KISSHU YOU'RE A BIGGER PERVERT THAN SHIROGANE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Miyuki screamed. Kisshu flew away from her. She gave chase.

_Back to the Mew Mews…_

They sweatdropped.

"Am I the only one who heard Yuki shout: 'Kisshu you're more of a pervert than Shirogane! I'm gonna kill you?'" Mizuki asked.

"Pudding heard it too, Na no da."

"I think we all heard it." Lettuce muttered.

Mizuki blinked. "Wait, Ryou's a pervert or is that just Yuki-chan's opinion?" She asked.

"Ryou-oniichan is really nice, not perverted at all. Miyuki-oneechan just doesn't like him that much." Pudding explained. The Mew Mews nodded.

"Oh. Well, that does sound like Yuki-chan." Mizuki sighed. The Mew Mews changed back. "So, what do we do now?" She asked.

Ichigo took her hand and pulled her toward the cafe. "Get you a uniform." She said.

* * *

"Ryou, we got her!" Ichigo called. Ryou and Keiichiro looked at her. Ichigo was dragging an exhausted Mizuki towards them.

"You didn't even give me the chance to stand when I fell." She sighed. She stood up straight.

Keiichiro walked up to her. "I see that you've already found out about your Mew Mew powers." He assumed. Mizuki nodded with a blush. "Now, you are infused with the bumblebee bat. But since you are a Mew Mew, you are required to work here." He explained.

"For real? Well, I do need a job…" She muttered. She nodded. "Okay, I'm in." She chirped.

"Not like you had a choice-NGH!" Ryou screeched. Ichigo had elbowed him. Mizuki blinked. She smiled.

"Anyway, when do I start and where's my uniform?" She asked. Ryou gave her a box.

"You start tomorrow, tell me if your uniform fits and if it doesn't I'll get the measurements checked." He said.

"Great! I promise I'll be on time and ready to go!" She cheered.

Keiichiro smiled. "You are very interesting Mizuki-san. Miyuki-san wasn't as excited and willing as you are. In fact, she was actually very upset and unwilling. All though, she did come early." He laughed.

Mizuki held the back of her neck. "Yeah well, Yuki-chan was always a stick in the mud. She doesn't like people who order her around from the moment she meets them. Which is why she usually gets to know the boss before applying for a job. She starts out shy and timid, but she quickly turns into a ticking time bomb waiting to go off! Also, she's a bit of a klutz." She sighed.

Ryou nodded. "So I've heard." He sighed, remembering the poor china she had broken. Not as clumsy as Lettuce, but she's pretty close.

"Oh, and what ever you do, never, I mean never, come in her room without asking. That just leads to a series of kicking or slapping." Mizuki chuckled nervously.

Zakuro smirked. "That's a lesson Ryou had to learn the hard way." She stated.

Mizuki shivered. "Bad idea. Which was it: Kicking or slapping?"

"Both." Ryou sighed.

"Ooh, she must really not like you." She laughed.

Ryou sweatdropped.

Mizuki closed her eyes. "Don't take it personally. Yuki-chan just doesn't really like boys." She sighed.

"You mean she's-"

"No. I _mean_ she doesn't like guys that are all stuck up and go for any cute girl. Truth be told, she had a mega huge crush on Masaya, but she never told him. She was heart broken when he called her last year and talked about Ichigo. But after she talked to yours truly, she got over it within a couple of weeks. I just have that ability." They blinked. She sweatdropped. "What I'm saying is she likes well mannered guys. So chances are she'll end up with Keiichiro over here." She said while peeking at him through one eye.

Keiichiro seemed pleased at this assumption. He found Miyuki to be very attractive and fairly pleasant to be around. Ryou glared at him.

Mizuki blew at her bangs. "Then again, she does seem to like Ryou as well." Keiichiro sweatdropped. "But there's a possibility that she won't end up with either of you. She's unpredictable." Her phone vibrated. "A text from Yuki?"

_QUIT TALKING ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE MIZU-CHAN! NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND, I AM TRYING TO __**KILL **__A PERVERT!_ It read. Mizuki blinked before deleting it.

"She's in space, how'd she hear that?" She asked while staring at the phone. Everyone sweatdropped. Keiichiro held his hands out. "Whatcha got?" She asked. He opened his hands to reveal Chibi-Mew.

"Whatcha got, whatcha got?" She repeated.

"This is R2001. Miyuki-san named her Chibi-Mew. Chibi-Mew is her personal assistant robot. But until we can get Miyuki-san back, she will be under your care." Keiichiro declared.

Mizuki smiled. "It's so cute. Okay, I'll be sure to treat it well." She declared.

"You better! And Chibi-Mew is a girl!" Chibi-Mew snapped. Mizuki sweatdropped.

"Oh so it has an additude problem?" She asked.

"No, Chibi-Mew is usually very sweet, but since Miyuki-san's abduction, she's been incredibly snappy." Keiichiro sighed.

"Okay then." Mizuki turned to Chibi-Mew. "Listen sister, I suggest you drop the additude or I'll show you snappy." She declared.

Chibi-Mew huffed and went into her key chain form.

* * *

Miyuki just finished pounding Kisshu with her mallet.

"Humph." She huffed. "Serves you right, peeking at me while I'm changing." She hissed. "Here I actually considered going out with you! Well I guess I'm just an idiot!" She threw her mallet down and stomped away.

"Wait, I didn't know you were changing Neko-chan!" He explained.

"I told you not to call me that! Keep on annoying me and I'll transform!" She growled while holding up her pendant.

Kisshu groaned in his own little corner. "I just blew my chance with her…" He muttered. He perked. "That means it's time to kiss and make up!" He walked into his room. He grabbed his disguise of human male clothing, and a hat to cover his ears. He got changed and teleported to Earth.

* * *

Kisshu appeared on top of the roof of a flower shop.

"I heard getting girls flowers is a great way to apologize. This better work." He sighed. He jumped off the roof and landed in front of the shop. He walked into it.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The florist asked.

"I was wondering what type of flowers would be good for apologizing to the most beautiful girl I know." He sighed. The woman nodded.

"I see. What did you do?" She asked. Kisshu sweatdropped.

"I…said some unkind things to her. I was mad, and now I want to apologize." He sighed.

"Hmm…I understand. But please tell me what you said. Did it remark her appearance? Her weight? Both? Or was it the way she ate?" She asked. Kisshu blinked. This woman has heard it all.

"Her…weight…?" He said unsurely. The woman sighed.

"I see." She smiled. "Well don't worry sugar, you seem like a sweet young man, so I'll give you my best." She chirped. She dragged him to the back. "Alright, these are our best apology flowers: roses of course, bachelors's buttons are good as well, orchids are wonderful, and forget-me-nots." She said. Kisshu blinked.

"Forget-me-nots? Why are they called that?" He asked.

"Well, of course, when you give that person a forget-me-not, it means you don't want them to forget you. But they also stand for true love." She sighed contently. Kisshu smiled.

"They seem nice. Uh…how about a combination bouquet?" He asked.

The lady smiled. "Oh, how sweet! Alright then sugar, you decide, and I'll arrange them."

Kisshu nodded and stared at the flowers. "How about these blue ones," He said, pointing at the bachelor's buttons. He looked to the side and saw some white lilies. "Those are nice." He said. He smiled. "I like the forget-me-nots as well…" He smiled. "And last would be a few of those white ones." He said, pointing to the white orchids.

The florist smiled. "Okay, I'll make a bouquet you won't forget." She said. She took some of the said flowers and went into the back. After a little while, she came back with the flowers arranged beautifully in a vase. "There you go." She said while giving them to him.

"How much would these cost?" Kisshu asked. The florist shook her head.

"Oh no, apology flowers are free. You go patch up your relationship." She said. Kisshu nodded and left the flowershop. He walked into an ally and teleported.

* * *

Kisshu sighed as he removed his disguise. "Geez, I don't know how humans can wear this stuff, it's so uncomfortable." He took the vase and got ready to teleport into Miyuki's room. Which was just a spare room with a bed and small table. He stopped, remembering her mallet. He shivered. "Uh…maybe I should knock first." He sighed. He knocked on Miyuki's room door.

"Now what?" She growled.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"What for?"

"I wanna apologize." He sighed.

"You can do that outside of the door." She huffed.

"No I can't."

"Yes you can." Kisshu clenched his fists and teleported into the room. "Hey!" She snapped. Miyuki blinked. "What's that behind your back?" She asked.

Kisshu took a deep breath and held the vase with the bouquet in it.

"This is why I wanted to come in. I'm sorry." He apologized. Miyuki looked at the bouquet with awe.

"Kisshu they're beautiful." She whispered. She took the vase and set it on the table. She smiled. "Thank you so much." She hugged him. He hugged her back. He leaned in for a kiss, she placed a hand on his mouth. "Don't push your luck, buddy."

Kisshu pouted. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Kisshu blushed before leaving her room. Miyuki smiled and examined her flowers.

"Why can't Shirogane be as sweet as Kisshu can?" She asked.

* * *

**That went well. Hmm…It seems that Miyuki is starting to like Kisshu more than Ryou. BUT, that doesn't mean she'll choose him. Now! On my profile, there is a poll! It's up to you my readers! End this confusion between who Miyuki should fall in love with! Will it be…**

**The perverted but good hearted, caring and playful Kisshu? Or…**

**The slightly perverted, short tempered, but protective and caring Ryou?**

**Or for some reason the kind and polite Keiichiro who has a hidden lecherous side, whom people PMed me about. I'm not naming names. They know who they are.**

_**VOTE! VOTE LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!**_**Also you can only vote once, so…yeah. Nya~! *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose* =^-^=**


	10. Dreams and an Ambush of a Rescue!

Miyuki rolled over in her sleep. "Give it back…"

_DREAM TIME, NYA!_

_"No, give it back!" Five-year-old Miyuki demanded as she reached for the bag in an eight year old's hand. Her eyes were big and childish, of course, and her hair was loose, too short to be curled. _

_"Why should I?" The boy asked. _

_"It took me forever to make those and if you take them it'll be for nothing!" Miyuki explained. She grabbed the boy's arm as she attempted to grab the bag from him._

_"Get off of me!" The boy pushed her. Miyuki sniffed before she started crying. She covered her eyes as she continued her fit. "Crying over chocolate, how pathetic." He scoffed._

_Miyuki heard the boy's footsteps as he left. She continued to cry. Suddenly, she heard a beating noise and grunting. It went on for a couple minutes and was followed by the sound of a boy crying. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She didn't stop crying._

_"Geez, what a crybaby." She heard. It was the voice of a different boy. The boy grabbed her hand._

_"No let me go!" She shouted, not looking at the apparent agressor. _

_"Relax." The boy placed something in her hand. She looked toward the boy slowly. She looked at her hand. She saw her chocolates._

_"My chocolates…" She whispered. She looked up at the boy as he released her. He appeared to be eight years old. He had aquamarine blue eyes, blonde hair, and slightly tanned skin._

_"You don't have any manners do you?" He asked. Miyuki blinked. "There's something you're supposed to say." He sighed._

_Miyuki sweatdropped and bowed. "Arigato!" She said. She stood straight. "Atashi Watanabe K. Miyuki! Who are you?" She asked. The boy blinked. She pouted. "If I tell you my name, you have to tell me yours."_

_"Shirogane Ryou." He said. Miyuki hugged him, catching him off gaurd._

_"Arigato Ryou-chan!" She cheered. Ryou sweatdropped._

_"A-arigato?" He asked. _

_Miyuki nodded. "For being my friend." _

_"Uh…yeah." He patted her head awkwardly. She released him. She pulled out her bag and took out a first aid kit._

_"My mama taught me how to use this stuff, you're hurt." She explained, taking his hand and leading him to a bench. "I'm gonna take care of you." She declared. _

_Ryou blinked. "Why, you don't even know me?" He asked._

_"You didn't know me and you got my chocolates back without me asking. So I'm going to help you, even if you don't want me too." She took a cotton ball and dipped it in rubbing alcohol and dabbed on one of Ryou's injuries._

_"That stings!" Ryou shrieked._

_"Geez, what a crybaby." Miyuki said with a low tone of voice. She giggled. "Of course it's gonna sting. Mama says: 'When it stings, the alcohol is cleaning your cuts and making it feel better.'" She said in a motherly voice. "It's a good thing." Miyuki explained. _

_Ryou nodded. "I know that, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!" He grunted. _

_"Geez, what happened? Did the other boy use a stick?" She asked. Ryou nodded. She sweatdropped. _

_Miyuki stuck a bandage on his arm. She continued cleaning his injuries and bandaging them. She placed the final bandage on his nose. _

_"That hurt!" _

_"That's because you moved." Miyuki giggled. She put her stuff back in her bookbag. She opened her bag of chocolates. "You want one Ryou-chan?" She asked. _

_Ryou blinked. "Excuse me?" He asked._

_"Do you want a chocolate?" She asked. Ryou looked into the bag. "I know they may not be the prettiest but me and my daddy tried them, they're better than they look." She assured. Ryou looked at them unsurely._

_"I think I'll pass." He sighed. Miyuki pouted. She grabbed a chocolate out of her bag. She shoved it in his mouth. He blinked._

_"Do I have to make you chew it too? Go ahead and eat it." Miyuki sighed. Ryou ate the chocolate._

_"It's good." He muttered. _

_Miyuki smiled. "Isn't it? Thank you for getting my chocolates back. It took longer than it should to make them, but it's better than anything my sister can make." She chirped. "You want a another one?" She asked. Ryou nodded and took a few more. _

_"Arigato Watanabe-san." He said. Miyuki rolled her eyes._

_"Don't be so formal." She sighed. Ryou blinked._

_"What does the K in your name mean?" He asked._

_Miyuki sweatdropped. "Kitty." She sighed._

_"Okay. Can I call you Kitty-chan?" He asked. Miyuki tilted her head._

_"Sure." She chirped. "I don't usually like being called by my middle name, but I don't mind." She ate a chocolate. She looked at her bag before at Ryou. She held it up to him. "Here. You can have them. You deserve it." She chirped. He blinked. _

_"You want me to have them?" He asked. Miyuki nodded. She made a cute sound of approval. He reached for the bag before pulling back. "I can't." He said. Miyuki pouted. _

_"I want you to have them. If I didn't I'd be throwing a tundra." She said._

_"You mean tantrum?" Ryou asked._

_"Same difference. Take them." She chirped. Ryou held his hands out and she put the bag of chocolates in them. _

_"Thanks Kitty-chan." He thanked. Miyuki smiled._

_"It's cool. We're friends, and friends do stuff like that." She cheered. _

_Ryou smiled and nodded. "Yeah." _

_She hopped off the bench and stood in front of him. He blinked. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. She ran from him. She stopped quite a distance away and waved at him, her arm high in the air. _

_"Byebye Ryou-chan! See you later!" She called. _

_Ryou blinked as he held the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. He gave a weak wave. _

_"Byebye." He muttered. Miyuki smiled and winked before running again. _

_END!_

Miyuki woke up and rubbed her eye, she sat up. She blinked.

"Nya~…" She muttered. She looked up at the ceiling. "That dream seems all too familiar." She mumbled. "Is that how I know Shirogane?" She asked. "Ry-ou-chan." She said, testing the nickname out. "Weird. I'll have to see what happens." She blinked again. "Ryou-chan. Shirogane Ryou. I don't think it's a coincidence. But…"

"Neko-chan, breakfast is ready!" Kisshu called. Miyuki perked.

"Coming!" She ran up to them. "Ohayo Pie-san!" She said. "Ohayo Taruto!" She chirped. "Ohayo Kisshu!" She smiled and twirled in front of them. "Ohayo!" She chirped.

They all blinked. "Ohayo." They said.

"You're really enthusiastic today Miyuki-usagi." Taruto said.

"I guess I'm just happy." She chirped. Pie laid out an omelet in front of her. "Ariagto!" She ate her omelet. She shivered as she smiled. "Wow, this is great!" She chirped.

Pie smiled as he ate his. "I find cooking to be very educational." He then frowned. "Especially considering that our people have to hunt for food." He sighed.

Miyuki frowned. "I didn't know that…" She muttered. Kisshu kicked Pie under the table.

"Hey!" Pie hissed.

"Now you've upset her, apologize!" Kisshu barked quietly.

"I was simply stating a fact. Miyuki-usagi should be aware of this." Pie retorted.

Miyuki sweatdropped. "It's okay, really." She said. "I'm the one who should be sorry." She declared. "So…" She muttered. "How do you know how to cook so well?" She asked.

Pie stopped glaring at Kisshu and looked at her. "Natural talent I suppose." He guessed.

"Pft." Taruto scoffed. Miyuki blinked.

"Is something wrong Taruto?" She asked.

"Pie doesn't have natural talent!" He declared. "He's been watching cooking shows!" He laughed.

"Taruto!" Pie shouted with a blush of humiliation. Taruto laughed.

Kisshu sighed. He then blinked. "Hey Sunshine, there's something I'm not getting." He asked. Miyuki looked at him. "How come you aren't muttering or whispering? You've been speaking in a normal tone lately."

Miyuki blinked. She shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. I guess I trust you enough that I don't feel the need to be quiet and secretive. I feel close to all of you." She explained.

The aliens were touched, but only Taruto expressed his emotions fully. He cried.

Miyuki frowned. "What's wrong Taruto?" She asked. She walked up to him. "Was it something I said?" She asked. Taruto hugged her.

"Miyuki-usagi don't leave!" He pleaded. Miyuki blinked.

"Taruto what are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere." She assured. Taruto hugged her tightly. She stroked his head. She looked at the older aliens. "Does he always get this emotional?" She asked. Kisshu shrugged.

"He's a kid, kids are unpredictable." He said.

Taruto sweatdropped. "I'm not a kid!" He snapped. Miyuki smiled.

"Yes you are." She said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"I'm not a kid!"

Miyuki smirked. "You're a kid!" She tickled him and he started laughing. "Kids are ticklish!" She cheered. At this, Pie and Kisshu smirked.

"B-b-but I-I'm not a-a kid!" Taruto laughed.

"You're a kid! Kid kid kid kid kid!" Miyuki laughed.

* * *

Mizuki ran back and forth in the cafe with Ichigo.

"I don't know how Yuki-chan can handle this!" She shrieked. Her uniform was just like Miyuki's only there was more yellow than pink. Her hair was down, and proved that it wasn't as long as Miyuki's.

"Try doing this for two years straight, nya!" Ichigo shrieked.

"I'm not sure I want to! Zakuro-sama that's not table one!" Mizuki exclaimed. "That's table eleven!" Zakuro nodded and went to the next table. "Twelve! Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Now you're back at eleven!" Mizuki groaned. She went behind her idol and pushed her to a table. "This is table one." She sighed. Zakuro nodded. She looked at Mint. "Stop drinking tea and work!"

"I think I'll pass." She said as she sipped. Mizuki groaned.

"Whatever, you aren't worth the effort." She scoffed as she began to walk away. Mint glared at her.

"Excuse me?" Mizuki stopped.

"You heard what I said!" She hissed.

"Why don't you repeat it?" Mint hissed back.

"Why? You have hard hearing? Do you need a hearing aid?" Mizuki mocked.

"My hearing is fine!"

"Okay then. I said: You aren't worth the effort!"

"I happen to be worth way more than you are!" Mint snapped.

"Why? Just because you've got a couple bucks? Or is it because you stand on your toes and jump around to music?" Mizuki taunted. The whole cafe sweatdropped.

"Try to get along you two!" Keiichiro called. Mint threw a punch toward Mizuki. Mizuki caught it.

"Watch it Ballet Girl!" Mizuki hissed. Mint glared at her. Ichigo broke them apart.

"That's enough!" She snapped. Mint and Mizuki glared at each other.

"Fine. Drink your tea you spoiled brat." Mizuki scoffed under her breath. She walked away toward another table and took someone's order.

Lettuce sighed. "If we're having trouble down here, imagine how Miyuki's feeling up in space." She muttered. Zakuro nodded in agreement. Ryou scoffed.

"Relax, the aliens are treating her like she's a princess." He muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Zakuro asked.

"I've been talking to Miyuki whenever the aliens aren't home. She seems to actually like it up there. Says that the aliens haven't been torturing her or anything." He mumbled.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Lettuce asked.

"I suppose. She's getting tired of Pie trying to get information out of her, though. She wants to come home." He said. Lettuce blinked.

"How are we gonna get her back?" She asked. Ryou folded his arms.

"Well, she told me Kisshu is going to come to her house tonight to bring Kyo to her." He mumbled. He blinked. "I got it." He muttered. Lettuce and Zakuro blinked.

"What?" He bent over and whispered. Lettuce smiled and passed it on to Zakuro.

"Sure why not?"

* * *

Ryou climbed up the tree near Miyuki's room. He helped Zakuro up onto it. They jumped into Miyuki's room through the window.

"Kyo?" Zakuro called quietly. They heard a quick 'nya'. "Kyo?" She asked.

"Nya." Kyo came out from under Miyuki's bed.

"Kyo, how would you like to help get Miyuki back?" Ryou asked. Kyo perked.

"Meow!" He agreed.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Zakuro murmured. "Okay Ryou." Ryou was engulfed a blue light. In his place was Alto.

"Okay Kyo, here's the deal. I'm going to pose as you when Kisshu comes to pick you up," Alto said as he began to explain. "As you can see, Zakuro is placing a teleportation device on my neck, provided by Keiichiro. Unfortunately, our technology was only advanced enough to let me teleport once." He sighed.

Mizuki entered the room. "Zakuro-sama, how'd you get in here?" She asked.

"Window." Zakuro said dully. Mizuki looked at the two conversing cats.

"I thought Yuki-chan only had one cat." She muttered.

"That's Alto." Zakuro said, pointing to Alto.

"So you're the infamous Alto? I've heard about you from Ichigo." Mizuki declared.

"I'm guessing you're explaining the plan to him?" Zakuro asked as she finished putting on the device on Alto. He nodded.

"Anyway, Zakuro's going to come for back up." He declared.

"And that's gonna work?" Kyo asked.

"What, you've got a better idea?" Alto hissed.

"Meow, nya, meow nya! Mew!" Kyo snapped.

"Nya nya! Meow!" Alto retorted. Zakuro and Mizuki looked at each other.

"Are they arguing?" Mizuki asked.

"I'm not sure." Zakuro murmured.

"Wait, what are you guys gonna do?"

"We're going to get Miyuki back. Kisshu, one of our enemies, is coming to bring Kyo to Miyuki in a little bit. Alto is posing as Kyo so _he _will be the one Kisshu will take. I am going to jump Kisshu right before he's about to teleport, so he'll be forced to take me with him to the ship." She picked Alto up. "Alto is wearing a device that will let him teleport back here, he's hiding it with Kyo's bandana. But he's only got one shot at coming back, so it's crucial that we get Miyuki out on the first try." She declared.

Mizuki sweatdropped. "Wow. Well, I'm coming too! Yuki-chan is my sister, so I'm totally helping!" She declared. Zakuro blinked.

"Sure." She said. "We better get in the closet, it's almost night time."

They entered the closet and hid there for at least ten minutes, and Alto had to revert back to Ryou. Thankfully Mizuki was in the closet and couldn't see it. Just as he changed back into Alto, Kisshu teleported into Miyuki's room.

"So you're Kyo. You look a lot like that Ryou guy." The girls heard him say.

"What?" Mizuki whispered.

"Don't ask." Zakuro sighed. Kisshu picked Alto up.

"Come on, Miyuki wants to see you."

"Now!" Zakuro said. Just as Kisshu prepared to teleport, Zakuro and Mizuki jumped out of the closet and were about to crash into Kisshu. "Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Mizuki!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" They shouted just as Kisshu had teleported.

* * *

Kisshu had teleported into Miyuki's space room with Mew Mizuki and Mew Zakuro on top of him.

"GET OFF!" He shouted.

* * *

Miyuki grunted. "I'm not giving you my power pendant Pie-san!" She hissed as she pulled.

Pie was trying to pull her pendant out of her hand. It was a game of tug-a-war. She gave one extra boost and snatched it out of his hands.

Taruto rolled his eyes. "You should've known Pie. She's way stronger than you when it comes to muscle." He sighed.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Pie sighed.

"GET OFF!"

Miyuki, Taruto and Pie all sweatdropped at the noise.

"Was that Kisshu?" She asked.

"I think so." Taruto muttered.

"Should we check it out Pie-san?" She asked.

"I guess." They all got up and walked toward Miyuki's room. They heard grunting and the sound of a cat hissing…?

"Kyo-chan!" Miyuki rushed into the room. She gasped. "Zakuro-chan and…" She walked toward Mizuki and sniffed her. "Mizu-chan!" She squealed. "Oh my gosh you're a Mew Mew!" She squealed. "Wow, your outfit is totally cute!"

"Isn't it? If it wasn't, I would've been totally pissed that I was fused with a bat." She chirped.

"Oh so you're a bat? Can you fly?"

"Yeah, like a pro!" Chibi-Mew appeared.

"Miyuki!" She cheered.

"Chibi-Mew, I missed you!" Miyuki squealed. She hugged Chibi-Mew.

"Do you mind?" Zakuro hissed.

"Right." Mizuki said with a sweatdrop. "Anyway, it's time for you to come home Yuki-chan." She declared.

Kisshu glared. "No way! Miyuki's staying here!" He hissed. "Dragon Swords!" He shouted while summoning his weapons. Mizuki flinched. She glared.

"Mizuki Magic!" She shouted. Her wand appeared before her. "Alright then, uh…"

"Kisshu." Miyuki whispered.

"Alright Kisshu, let's get something straight! Miyuki is _MY _sister, and she's coming home whether you want her to or not, which is technocally _not_ your decision." She declared. "And if you try to interfere, I will burn you worse than any inferno can." She growled. Miyuki sweatdropped and backed up.

"Yeah, she just finished arguing with someone didn't she?" She asked Zakuro.

"Mint."

"Ah." Miyuki sighed. She picked Alto up. "Alto?" She asked.

"How could you tell?"

"You don't have Kyo's scent." She muttered. He turned to the feuding group.

"Can you make sure that this battle isn't longer than ten minutes?" He asked. Miyuki blinked.

"Alto-err…Kyo wants to know if you guys can make this battle less than ten minutes." She asked. They didn't hear her. "Nya…I don't think they're listening." She muttered.

Alto sighed. He probably should have brought Ichigo with him. Miyuki sat on her bed, with Alto resting on her lap.

"Miyuki's coming back whether you like it or not! Ribbon Sunlight Crystal…!" Mizuki began as she prepared her attack. "Mizuki Solar Flare!" She shot the attack at Kisshu. He dodged it. Miyuki cringed. She wasn't sure who she wanted to cheer for.

He slashed at her with his swords, and she expertly dodged him.

"Good thing I had her learn a little martial arts." Miyuki muttered.

"Ribbon Zakuro Sphere!" Zakuro shot the attack at Pie, who dodged and took his fan. He shot an electric attack at him, squaring her in the side.

"Zakuro-chan!" She shrieked.

Alto blinked. "Why haven't you transformed?" He asked. Miyuki bit her bottom lip.

Mizuki took flight into the halls with Kisshu hot on her batty tail. Zakuro and Pie followed. Miyuki ran after them. Alto and Chibi-Mew looked at each other before running after her.

"Nya!" Alto shouted as he ran toward Kisshu and scratched him.

Miyuki cringed. "Mew Mew Kitty! Metamorpho-" She began. Taruto looked at her with shock. She stopped, her eyes wide. _'I can't do it. I can't fight them. I promised Taruto that I wouldn't.'_ She thought. He sighed in relief.

They heard a crash and immediately, they turned their attention to them. Mizuki had crashed into a wall, leaving a dent.

"Mizu-chan!" Miyuki shrieked. Her cat ears and tail appeared. Mizuki got up and charged for Kisshu. Miyuki clenched her fists.

Taruto simply watched as everyone battled, his usually confident look was replaced with terror. He looked at her.

"Miyuki-usagi." He whispered shakily. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Miyuki looked at him worriedly. _'It's like being ambushed in your own home. He's just a little kid, of course he's gonna be terrified.' _She got on her knees and held her arms out. "Taru-chan." She whispered. He flew toward her and she hugged him, comforting him. "Are you okay Taru-chan?" She asked. He hugged her tightly.

"Miyuki-usagi please don't leave!" He pleaded. Miyuki bit her bottom lip. "I want you to stay! It'll be boring here without you!"

"Taru-chan I…" She muttered. She hugged him. "I'm so sorry…" Chibi-Mew stared at her. For once, she said nothing.

Alto jumped onto Miyuki's shoulder and hissed at Taruto, causing him to back away.

Zakuro and Mizuki grabbed onto Miyuki. Alto pushed to button on his device and instantly, they had teleported.

"Miyuki-usagi!" Taruto shouted. He bowed his head.

Kisshu frowned. Taruto had become very attached to Miyuki in the short time she had been with them. As if she were his mother figure or older sister. Something close to one of those. He clenched his fists before walking up to Taruto.

"Relax Taruto. You'll be able to see her the next time you decide to play with the Mew Mews." He assured. Taruto held his click-clack weapon.

"I should've defended her…Miyuki-usagi…" He muttered.

Pie and Kisshu looked at each other. "Somehow, I don't think that helped." Pie muttered.

* * *

**POOR TARUTO! WAAAAHHHH! **

**Well, Miyuki's goin' home. What was with that dream she had earlier? Is that really how she met Ryou? **

**Anyway...Now that Miyuki's formed a bond with the aliens, how will she react when she sees them as a Mew Mew? Will she fight them? Stay tuned! Nya~! *Does peace sign before excited kitty pose.***


	11. Neko no Baka!

Miyuki, Zakuro, Alto, and Mizuki all appeared behind the house. They all stood up. Mizuki looked at her sister and hugged her.

"Yuki, I missed you!" She squealed. Miyuki tensed up.

"Mizu-chan don't like hugs…" She whispered. Mizuki parted from her.

"Oh come on, you're back home! Speak up! Let's celebrate! Something!" She cheered!

Miyuki looked in the direction of the cafe. "I'm sure the cafe is busy. We should go, nya." She sighed. She jumped onto the tree near her room and jumped inside. Mizuki and Zakuro blinked.

"What's up with her? She almost seems _sad _that she's home." Mizuki muttered.

Zakuro folded her arms. "She's been through a lot. I'm sure she wants to just take her mind off of it by working. I'm sure if she sees your parents again, it will just stress her out. Let's have her work again, see if she feels better." She turned to Alto. "And you better go easy on her."

Alto ran in the direction of the cafe. Mizuki tilted her head.

"What a weird cat."

* * *

Miyuki grabbed her uniform.

"Kyo-chan?" She asked. He came out from under her bed. He smiled.

"Miyuki!" He cheered. He jumped into her arms. She hugged him. "I missed you so much! Those aliens are going to be in so much trouble when I get to them!" He hissed.

"No Kyo-chan. They're fine. They were very nice to me." She sighed. Kyo tilted his head.

"You seem sad." He said.

Miyuki scratched the back of her head. "Not sad. Just confused, nya." She chirped. "But I'm fine." She headed toward the window. "I'm going to work. I'll see ya." She jumped out.

"W-wait!" Kyo called.

Miyuki landed in front of Mew Zakuro and Mew Mizuki.

"You guys are still in your Mew Mew forms." She sighed. They looked at each other and changed back.

"Come on Yuki. I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you." Miyuki nodded and all three girls headed for the cafe.

"Miyuki is something wrong? You haven't complained about the heat once." Zakuro observed.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking too much to notice-oh my god it's scrorching out here!" She groaned. "Let's get to the cafe right now!" She demanded as she ran. Zakuro sweatdropped.

"There she is." She sighed. She and Mizuki ran after her.

* * *

Miyuki ran into the cafe. "Hey guys!" She greeted as she ran into the locker room.

The Mew Mews all seemed startled to see her.

"Was that…?" Lettuce began.

"Miyuki?" Ichigo finished.

"Yay! Miyuki-oneechan's back!" Pudding cheered.

Miyuki came out in her uniform only to see all the Mew Mews in front of her.

"You're back!" They all jumped her.

"Oh come on! I don't like hugs nya!" Miyuki screeched.

"Live with it Yuki! We missed ya!" Mizuki squealed. Miyuki groaned.

"I missed you guys too, but I really wanna get to work!" She screeched.

"Good."

"Huh?" The girls all looked in the direction of the voice. Ryou was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Just because you've finally come back after a week doesn't mean you get to slack off. Get to work." He ordered. The girls released her.

Miyuki stared at him. He stared back. The girls stepped back, expecting a blizzard. Miyuki bowed. She stood straight and smiled.

"Hai!" She said. She heard someone entering the cafe. "Ohayo! Welome to Cafe Mew Mew!" She cheered as she ran to greet the customer. "Please follow me to your table." She chirped.

The Mew Mews and Ryou blinked.

"How weird. Ryou, you were asking for a punch in the face, but she didn't even glare at you." Mizuki muttered. Ryou walked past her.

"Get to work." He grumbled. Mizuki shivered and a blush crept onto her face.

"He's so crabby! It's super cute!" She squealed. "Ooh…I love it! Hey Yuki, wait up!" She cheered. The Mew Mews sweatdropped.

"Wow. They're acting like nothing happened." Lettuce muttered. Ichigo nodded.

"I guess but…I'm worried about Kitty, nya. Something's off." She muttered. Pudding looked at her.

"Like what, Na no da?" She asked.

"Well, just listen to her voice." Ichigo muttered.

"Okay, so you'd like the chocolate fudge cake with strawberries on top? Okay! Great choice!" Miyuki chirped. She went to Keiichiro.

"Her voice seems fine." Pudding muttered.

"Exactly. We can actually hear her from here. Usually we can barely hear her from up close." Ichigo mumbled. Zakuro raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…Let's just work and see what happens." She sighed.

Miyuki nodded as she wrote down a girls order.

"Miyuki-san!" Keiichiro called. Miyuki looked over her shoulder.

"Hai!" She ran up to him.

"There's a birthday back at the daycare, do you think you can deliver this cake over there? It's for Hikari." He said. Miyuki perked.

"Sure!" She took the boxed cake and ran out of the cafe.

* * *

Miyuki looked at the daycare. She smiled as she entered.

"I'm Watanabe Miyuki, is Hikari-kun present?" She asked. The teacher nodded.

"This is from Cafe Mew Mew right?" She asked.

"Hai!" Miyuki chirped.

"Hikari-kun, your cake is here!" The teacher chirped. A little girl ran up to them. Miyuki smiled and opened the box holding the cake.

"My name is Miyuki. You like strawberry right?" She asked.

"Hai! It's Hikari's favorite!" Hikari cheered. Miyuki smiled.

"Okay then." She walked toward a table and placed the cake on it. "Happy birthday Hikari-kun." She chirped. Hikari smiled. Miyuki smiled as she watched the kids eat the cake.

"What do we say to Miyuki, everyone?" The teacher asked.

"Arigato Miyuki-oneechan!" They cheered. Miyuki smiled.

"You're welcome. Byebye, nya!" She chirped.

* * *

Miyuki walked toward the cafe. Suddenly, a boy walked up to her.

"Hey, do you work at Cafe Mew Mew or something?" He asked. Miyuki blinked.

"Yeah." She said. She kept walking. The boy quickly caught up to her.

"So that means you know Momomiya Ichigo right?" He asked. Miyuki nodded and walked faster, but the boy was easy to catch up. "She's my cousin."

Miyuki exhaled and slowed down. "And you are?" She asked.

"Momomiya Shu." He said. Miyuki stopped.

"Shu?" She blinked. _'That's the guy who had that scary dog on the day I started turning into a cat!'_ She thought. "I've seen you with green hair and golden eyes. What happened?"

"Hair dye and colored contacts. Lost a bet." His eyes were brown and his hair was dark brown.

"Oh. So you're friends with Masa-kun?" She asked. Shu raised an eyebrow.

"Masa-kun…? Oh, you mean Aoyama Masaya! Yeah, we're best buds." He declared. "You must be the famous Watanabe Mizuki." He guessed.

Miyuki sweatdropped. "Close. I'm her twin sister, Watanabe Mi_yuki._" She said.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that, Masaya told me that you spoke quietly, so I figured you would be your sister. Sorry." He laughed. Miyuki smiled and nodded.

"That's alright. People mix us up all the time, nya." She laughed. She looked him over. _'Even without his hair dyed green and those contacts, he still looks a bit like Kisshu…'_ She thought. She blinked. "You know, you have to be one of the few people who haven't asked me about my weird hair color." She laughed.

Shu shrugged. "Nah. No type of hair dye could look that natural, so I'm guessing you're like albino or something?" He asked.

Miyuki nodded. "Yep." She laughed.

"So Yuki, can I ask you something?" Shu asked. Miyuki blushed.

"Y-Yuki?" She asked.

"Oh sorry." He muttered.

"No, that's alright. My sister calls me Yuki all the time. Yuki-chan if she's in a good mood." She laughed. "I don't mind if you call me that Shu-san."

Shu smiled. "So, Yuki, do you have any plans Saturday night?" He asked. Miyuki blinked.

"Why?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know. Masaya's taking Ichigo to see a movie, and she wanted to take a friend along. Of course, being her cousin, she invited me. Masaya suggested you but he says that you're kind of steamed that he told some guy where you lived, so he thought that I should ask you myself." He explained.

Miyuki exhaled. _'Masaya and Ichigo are going, there's no way this is a date. Who invites their cousin along on a date? And thank you Shu-san for reminding me of the delayed beat down Masa-kun's getting.'_ She thought. "I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule." She sighed. "Work and stuff. I only get Sundays off." She explained.

Shu seemed dissapointed. "Oh." He sighed.

Miyuki frowned. "Don't worry Shu-san. If my schedule isn't open, I'm sure my _sister's_ will be." She assured. Shu smiled half-heartidly.

"Sure. As long as she doesn't think this is a date. But the offer's still open to you." He chirped as they entered the cafe. Miyuki nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind. This Saturday right? I'll have time to think about it." She laughed. He nodded. "Well since we're here…" She stood before him and bowed. "Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew, nya! Shall I lead you to your table?" She asked. They both laughed.

"Sure." He laughed. Miyuki nodded and lead him to table eleven, the smile never leaving.

"Now what will you be having?" She asked.

"How about cheesecake with hot fudge sauce on it?" He asked. Miyuki nodded.

"Hai." She turned around to see a glaring Ryou. She shrieked and her cat ears appeared. She covered them. "Shi-Shirogane!" She shrieked.

"May I speak to you?" He asked. Miyuki nodded. He took her arm and dragged her upstairs to his room.

"You live here? Weird." She muttered.

"Keiichiro sends you to deliver cake to a daycare, and you come back with a boyfriend?" He hissed. Miyuki's cat ears flattened.

"Shu-san isn't my boyfriend. He's Ichigo's cousin. It would be weird if I dated him. And I literally just met him, so he can't be my boyfriend." She explained nervously.

"Then what was with all the flirting and giggling you were doing? And what about 'Saturday right? I'll have time to think about it.'" He asked.

"He was asking me to go to the movies with him, Ichigo-chan, and Masa-kun." She explained.

Ryou glared at her. She flinched and looked down. She heard him sigh.

He tilted her head up and looked into her eyes. He leaned downward. Miyuki's tail appeared, now completing the half cat half girl freak out. He brushed his lips against hers and held that position. To his surprise, Miyuki kissed him back. Her tail swished timidly. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and her tail stood straight. He smirked in his mind as he held a hand behind his back and counted down from five.

Ryou smirked as he watched Miyuki-nekochan fuss, swearing at him in her kitty language as she waved her paws around.

"I think I like you better this way." He laughed. Miyuki stared at him.

…

…

…

Ryou shot out of the room, Miyuki clawing at him without mercy. The Mew Mews all watched, sweatdropping at the site before them.

"MEOW NYA, MEOW MEW NYA!"

"Ichigo-oneechan?" Pudding asked.

"Too young." Ichigo sighed. Miyuki hissed as she clawed at Ryou.

"Should we interfere?" Lettuce asked. Mint sipped her tea.

"I actually find this enjoyable." She said.

"What is with the cats here?" Mizuki asked. Zakuro sighed.

"I told you she was stressed. Ryou must have pushed her final button." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked.

"Don't ask." Ichigo sighed.

Keiichiro calmly walked up to Ryou, who was trying to pry Miyuki off his face. He took the raging cat off gently and walked upstairs. There was a bright light and human Miyuki came walking down calmly.

"I needed to get that out of my system." She said. She turned to Ryou. "You're an ass." She turned Keiichiro. "Shu-san wants a slice of cheesecake with hot fudge sauce." She chirped. Keiichiro smiled.

"Right away." He said and went into the kitchen.

Miyuki headed toward the door to greet a new customer. She stopped and looked at Ryou.

"Do that again, and you'll regret it." She hissed. She walked toward the customer. "Ohayo! Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew, nya!" She cheered. Ryou glared at her and walked upstairs to clean up.

* * *

Ryou closed the door to his room. He leaned against it.

"Doesn't feel the same. Miyuki, what's wrong with you? What's so different about you? What did the aliens do to you?"

* * *

Miyuki sighed as she drank her tea as everyone went their hour break.

_'Why'd I kiss Shirogane back? What about Kisshu?' _She thought. She looked at the ceiling, holding her teacup tightly._ 'Who do I love more? Kisshu or Shirogane? I…I think I…I think…I love them both…' _Suddenly, the teacup broke in her grip and spilled hot tea on her hand, the glass cutting her. "Ah!"

Everyone looked at her. Ryou ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Miyuki held her hand.

"I-I'm fine." She muttered. He took her to the sink and turned on the water. He stuck her hand in it. She pulled back. "That water's hot you dumpling brain!" She screeched.

"Keiichiro just finished washing the dishes with hot water, its gonna need a second to cool down." He sighed. He stuck his hand in the water for a quick second. "It's cold now, you happy?" He asked as he gently put her hand in the water.

"Yes I am, but you realise I can do this on my own right?" She asked.

"I realise it." He said quietly, so that only she could hear. Her cat ears appeared and she blushed. "I have a first aid kit in my room. I'll be right back." He sighed.

Mizuki smiled. "Hey let's go outside for our break." She chirped. Everyone nodded and left the two alone in the cafe. Miyuki and Ryou blinked.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He muttered. He took her hand and took her upstairs. He had her sit on his bed as he got some tweezers. He picked out the glass shards from her hand. He was about to take the rubbing alcohol when.

"Shirogane, I think there might a piece of glass in my hand." She muttered.

"Alright." He put his lips on her hand.

She blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up. I'm going to get the glass out of your hand." He muttered. He put his lips on her hand again.

"Okay." She mumbled.

Ryou began to suck. She cringed as he continued. He released her hand. He grabbed a napkin and held it to his mouth. He looked at it. There was blood on it, and a little piece of glass in it.

"You were right. There _was _glass in your hand." He muttered. He took her hand and dabbed some rubbing alcohol on her cuts. She hissed quietly. He wrapped a few bandages around her hand.

She flexed her hand before cringing. He took it and massaged it with his thumbs. Once he released her hand, she flexed it again before nodding.

"Arigato." She said while standing. He nodded and stood up.

Ryou leaned toward her. He placed his hands on her waist. She stiffened. He kissed her.

_'He's kissing me. Does he like me?' _She thought. _'Why do I feel this way?'_ She kissed back._ 'It feels nice…But…What about Kisshu?' _She wrapped her arms around Ryou's neck. _'It feels right…and wrong…' _She thought. _'I don't know what this feeling is…I feel like I'm guilty of something, but at the same time I don't…What's wrong with me?'_

Her eyes snapped open when she caught a different scent. She looked to the side. Kisshu was glaring at her through Ryou's window. He pointed to back of the cafe and teleported. She parted from Ryou.

"Sh-Shirogane? I think I just need some fresh air." She exited his room and left.

Ryou slapped a hand to his head. "Baka…" He scolded himself.

* * *

Miyuki stood at the back of the cafe. She looked at Kisshu.

"Miyuki, who do you love more? Me, or that Ryou guy?" He asked. Miyuki stiffened. She looked down.

"I had asked myself that a little while ago." She muttered.

Kisshu nodded. "And?"

"I don't know the answer." She muttered.

Kisshu scoffed. "Yeah right." She looked at him. "Judging by how you were kissing him, you chose Blondie right?" He asked, his fists clenched tightly.

Miyuki looked hurt. "No, it's not like that. He kissed _me._" She explained. She sighed. "Kisshu, it's just that…I…" She placed her head in her hands. "I just don't know…"

Kisshu placed his hands on her shoulders. "Miyuki, I want you to know that there's a difference between loving someone and being _in _love with them. Being _in _love is much more important." He sighed.

Miyuki's eyes shimmered with tears as she looked up at him.

"N-Nani?" She asked.

Kisshu sighed. "I'm saying that I'm _in_ love with you and I want you to decide between me and that Ryou guy!" He declared.

"But…I…Kisshu, I…I don't know who I'm in love with. I…I love you both, but I don't know who I'm _in_ love with…" She muttered. Kisshu kissed her.

_'There it is again…There's that feeling…The one I had with Shirogane…' _She thought. _'This confusion is so painful…'_

She kissed back, tears streaming down her face. He parted from her and rested his head on hers.

He wiped her tears away and hugged her. "Miyuki, I want you to know that no matter who you choose, I'll always be in love with you. And if you don't choose me, I'll wait for you to change your mind. Just know that Ryou can _never_ love you as much I can." He whispered. "Do you understand Neko-chan?" He asked.

Miyuki nodded. He teleported away. Miyuki's legs failed her as she collasped. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know what to do…" She whispered. "Shirogane…? Or…Kisshu…?" She muttered. She stared at the ground. "Neko no baka…" She rested her hand in her hands.

* * *

**VOTE! THIS IS HARD FOR ME TOO! **_**VOOOOOOTTTTTTTEEEEEE!**_


	12. The Warning! Also, don't get Miyuki mad!

**Nyaa~! Seven people have voted! So far Kisshu is in the lead 5 to 2! And no one has voted for Keiichiro! What happened to the people who PMd me about him? Change your mind? That's fine. Seven isn't enough. VOTE PEOPLE!**

* * *

Miyuki sighed as she rested in her tub, it being filled with nice, cold water. Chibi-Mew was resting in the sink, which Miyuki had filled with warm water.

"Nya~." She sighed. She held her breath and sank into it. She opened her eyes in the water. _'Ryou-chan…Kisshu…Nya~…I love them both…'_ She sighed. She surfaced and sighed. "I hate this. I'm in love with two different men, and both of them are my enemies." She sighed. "Chibi-Mew?" She asked.

Chibi-Mew perked and flew up to her. "Hai!"

"Chibi-Mew…How old is Shirogane?" She asked. Miyuki doesn't really trust Chibi-Mew's big mouth and plans on keeping the dream a secret for a while.

"Eighteen!" She chirped. Miyuki nodded. She looked forward.

_'So Ryou-chan is two years older than me…'_ She thought. "Do you have any clue on how old Kisshu is?" She asked.

"Chibi-Mew isn't sure. She thinks Kisshu is sixteen. Maybe seventeen." She sighed. "Chibi-Mew will have to ask." She chirped.

"So Kisshu is my age." She muttered. "Maybe a year older." She sighed. She looked up at the ceiling. "It's true I like men who are a few years older than me, but I like men my age too." She sighed. She went under again. _'Older, Ryou-chan. Same age, Kisshu.'_ She opened her eyes. _'On the cute scale, I'm not sure who wins. They're both good looking.' _She thought._ 'Ryou-chan easily wins the mature scale.' _She emerged again. "Nya~! I hate this!" She groaned.

"Kitty Cat, you've been in there forever, aren't you going to be late for school?" Takeshi called. (Yeah…I realized that most of this has been taking part in the summer, and it's winter so…you get my point.)

Miyuki's eyes snapped open. "NYA!" She grabbed a towel and jumped out the tub. She drained the water, grabbed Chibi-Mew, and ran toward her room. She came out in her spring time uniform, not requiring the jacket because of her ice element.

* * *

She ran along the fence, easily showing off her cat abilities of balance. Mizuki ran along the sidewalk.

"I don't know how you can wear the Spring uniform in winter Yuki, but whatever works for you!" She sighed. "And I'm guessing the fact that you're a cat explains your balance." She assumed.

"Bingo!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Hey, since we're chatting, how come you fall asleep so much in class?" Mizuki asked.

"Cat." Miyuki said bluntly.

"Huh. Hey, what was with the bath? You take showers. Not baths. Something on your mind?" Mizuki asked.

Miyuki stopped running. Mizuki frowned. She concentrated and her bat wings appeared. She flew onto the fence and stood in front of her sister.

"Mizu-chan? Have you ever been in love with two different men?" Miyuki asked. Mizuki's wings perked.

"Well, I have a mega huge crush on Ryou and Keiichiro, but I wouldn't say I'm in love with them." She muttered. She smiled. "Why?" She asked.

Miyuki frowned. She jumped over her sister and walked along the fence. Mizuki blinked. She flew next to her sister. Thankfully no one was there at the time.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Miyuki sighed.

"Mizu-chan…I…have a confession." She sighed. She looked at her sister dead in the eye. "I'm in love with two different men! They aren't similar to each other in any way! One of them doesn't know about the other, and the other is highly aware and wants me to choose! I am currently not dating _either_ of them!" She declared.

Mizuki stopped flying and fell. Miyuki sweatdropped. She flew up to her sister again.

"Who?" She asked. Miyuki blushed.

"I…can't tell you." She muttered. She looked at her sister. "I just need the advice. How do I choose between who I love more?" She asked. Mizuki looked forward.

"That's a hard one." She muttered. "Well, just list their pros and cons. Whoever has the most pros wins." She sighed. Miyuki sweatdropped.

"I suppose. But…Uh…" She muttered. "What if the one I reject is my boss?" She asked. Mizuki squealed.

"AH! Which one is it? Keiichiro or Ryou? I wanna know! Tell me!" She pleaded.

"I…uh…" She sighed. "Promise you won't tell?" She asked. Mizuki nodded. "Okay." She took a deep breath in. "It's Shirogane Ryou!" She exclaimed.

Mizuki squealed. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She squealed.

Miyuki sighed. "Just don't tell anyone." She sighed. Mizuki nodded. "I just gotta know. What if the one I reject is Shirogane, and I have to meet up with him everyday for work?" She asked.

"Yuki, that's a hard question. You know what? Just stay being a Mew Mew, and quit if you don't choose him." She sighed.

"But won't he get mad at me?" Miyuki asked.

"If Ryou really loves you, he'll understand. If he doesn't, you made the right choice not choosing him." She laughed. "We're gonna be late at this rate. You wanna a lift?" She asked. She picked Miyuki up by her arms. She flew up high and struggled. "Man, you need to go easy on the cake." She groaned. Miyuki's cat ears appeared.

"You should talk." She muttered. Mizuki sighed and flew. She landed in the empty school courtyard.

"Come on, we'll be late." She sighed.

"Wings bat brain." Miyuki sighed. Mizuki sweatdropped and concentrated. Her wings disappeared. They ran into class.

* * *

Miyuki slept quietly during math class. Mizuki nudged her.

"Yuki, wake up, you're gonna get in trouble." She whispered. Miyuki opened her eyes and sighed.

"Nya…For once, I'm glad you woke me up." She sighed. She sat up.

"Watanabe!" The teacher shouted. Mizuki looked at the teacher, eyes full and alert. Miyuki's were…lazy and sleepy.

"Which one?" They asked in unison.

"Miyuki." Teacher sighed. Miyuki nodded. "Tell me the answer. 55 plus 12 to the third power divided by -3." He demanded. Miyuki put her head down.

"-521." She sighed automatically. Everyone sweatdropped at how quick she was. She fell asleep again.

"Miyuki!" She opened her eyes and looked at the teacher. "That's correct." Miyuki gave the teacher a thumbs up and fell asleep again. "Hmm…It seems even when she's sleeping she pays attention." Teacher muttered. He turned to the side. "Now if only, I could say the same about Ichigo." He sighed. Ichigo was sleeping as well.

* * *

As soon as school had finished, Mizuki had shot towards the cafe.

Miyuki frowned. "I've got a bad feeling about her urge to work." She blinked. "Oh man!" She ran after her sister. "Mizuki wait!" She shouted. She tripped and somehow ended up running on all fours. "Why is this faster than running on two feet?" She muttered. She got up and ran. She stopped. "Duh." She ran into an alley.

"Mew Mew Kitty! METAMORPHOSE!" She shouted.

She ran after her sister, her speed and stamina highly increased. She got a good amount of stares as she ran.

Kitty ran to the back of the cafe and changed into her human form. She put her hand on the handle of the door. She froze.

"What if Mizuki told?" She muttered. Miyuki frowned. "She promised she wouldn't. I'm sure I can trust her." She opened the door and entered the changing room.

As she worked, Miyuki noticed the girls were staring at her. But when she looked at them, they would turn away and giggle.

"You're really cute, you know that?" Mizuki purred. Miyuki sighed. She looked at her sister to see she was sitting at a table and flirting with a cute guy. Miyuki walked up to them.

"Oh cool, twins!" He cheered.

"Hn." Miyuki sighed. She grabbed Mizuki's ear and forced her to stand.

"Hey!" Mizuki groaned.

"That's enough." Miyuki hissed. She dragged Mizuki away to a corner. "From now on, you are taking orders from women." She snapped.

"What? But I was doing what you told me to." Mizuki protested.

"And what was that?" She asked.

"Working the charm."

"There's a difference between working the charm and flirting like a desparate bat!" Miyuki snapped.

"But-"

"You don't get any work done when you're flirting! From now on you are taking orders from women. Go." She sighed.

Mizuki sighed. "Fine." She walked toward a woman and took her order. Miyuki nodded. She walked toward the man Mizuki had been chatting with.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew. May I take your order?" She asked. He blushed and nodded.

"Strawberry Cheesecake." He said. Miyuki nodded and scribbled his order down.

"Okay." She walked toward Keiichiro and handed him the order. She turned to Ryou. "The aliens have been very timid haven't they?" She asked quietly.

"I suppose. Ever since we've gotten you back from them, they haven't been as agressive." Ryou sighed. "I have to say it makes running the cafe a lot easier." He chuckled. Miyuki nodded.

"So I see." She sighed. He smiled at her. She blushed. "I'll uh…go take that guy's order." She walked toward another table.

Ryou sighed and shook his head. He blinked when he heard whispering and giggling. He looked toward Lettuce and Mint. They turned away and continued to giggle. He blinked.

He walked up to them. "What's so funny?" He asked. Mint and Lettuce sweatdropped.

"Uh…oh…We were just remembering this funny show we watched!" Lettuce exclaimed.

Ryou folded his arms. "Okay, you can remember it while you're working." He sighed. They nodded.

"Hai."

* * *

Miyuki blinked as she heard Zakuro and Ichigo giggling. They were in break. She walked up to them.

"What's so funny?" She asked. They stopped giggling.

"Oh, we were just talking about one of Pudding's shows." Zakuro said.

"Yeah, nya. Lately, they've uh…become a lot more entertaining." Ichigo laughed. Miyuki puffed out her cheek.

"Hmm…Okay." She muttered. She walked past them and up to Ryou, she heard more giggling. "Ry-Shirogane, have you noticed anything strange going on with the girls?" She asked.

"Not really." He said. Miyuki sweatdropped. "What do you think is weird about them?" He asked.

"Well, they keep whispering and giggling, and everytime I look at them, they turn away." She explained.

"They've been doing that to me too." He muttered.

"And you don't think anything is wrong?" She asked.

"No. Girls do that all the time to me. They're probably just giving in to my good looks." He sighed. Miyuki's cat ears appeared.

"Eh? What are you talking about? 'Good looks?' Yeah right." She scoffed.

"Don't tell me you're smitten too?" Ryou laughed. Miyuki's entire face turned red.

"Excuse me?" She squeaked out.

"If you are, I'm flattered," He rested his head on hers. This caught the girls' attention. "Because I have to say that I'm smitten with you as well." He purred. Miyuki's tail appeared.

"R-really?" She squeaked. He flicked her nose. "Hey!"

"Nope!" He laughed.

Keiichiro sighed and shook his head. "Bad idea…" He muttered.

Miyuki clenched her fists as she listened to Ryou's laughter.

"SHIROGANE NO BAKA!" She pulled out a mallet, from apparently nowhere, and slammed it onto his head. She panted. "I can't believe you thought that was funny! You have no idea what that meant to me!" She snapped.

She ran into the changing room. She came out minutes later in normal attire, and ran out of the cafe.

Ryou held his head, which now had a bump the size of a baseball on it. Mizuki walked up to him.

"Hey dumpling brain, you really messed up on that one." She sighed. Ryou glared at him. "Because of your little stunt, she's probably going to choose the other guy now."

Ryou blinked. "The other guy?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yep." She sighed. "All of us girls know. Didn't Mizuki tell you?" She asked.

"No." He looked at Mizuki.

"Sorry. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone. I broke that promise enough, if I tell _you_, I'll be that mallet's next victim." She turned to the girls. "Let's go see if she's okay." They nodded.

* * *

Miyuki growled as she practiced her karate moves. Ryou popped into her head and she began practicing with more flare.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka, BAKA!" She growled. "If only there was a Chimera Animal. I could take my anger out on that!" She growled. She heard a scream, followed by several others. She smirked. "Perfect timing." She chuckled.

She hid behind a tree. "Mew Mew Kitty! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Kitty ran toward the Chimera. She smirked. "This one looks like it will be a challenge." She said with a smirk.

It was a type of dinosaur, and it was huge. "GAAAOOOOO!" It roared, right after stealing souls from people. Just then, the other Mew Mews appeared.

"Hey girls." She said.

"Hey." They said.

"Hey you overgrown lizard!" Kitty shouted. It turned to them. "You're in wrong place at the right time!" She laughed. "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace! Mew Mew Power, in your face!" She said, striking a pose.

"That's new." Zakuro said.

"The old one sounded to much like Ichigo's. Thought I'd try something new. I might just stick with this one." Kitty laughed. She turned to the dinosaur, which seemed to be enraged. Kitty was engulfed in a fiery aura. "Leave this to me ladies." She growled. "Kitty Magic!" She shouted. Her wand appeared. "Ribbon Starlight Crystal…" She began. "Icicle Sphere!" They all waited. Nothing.

"Uh…Kitty?" Mizuki asked.

Kitty growled. "Why do I bother with that one!" She growled.

Suddenly, the snowflake in her wand began to spin. She pointed it at the dinosaur just as it shot icicles. The dinosaur roared in agony. Kitty smirked.

"Yatta!"

"Uh, I think she's getting too into it." Mint muttered.

The dinosaur shot a beam at them. They jumped out of the way. The dinosaur chased after them with the beam, ignoring Kitty completely. She puffed out her cheek.

"Hey ugly!" She jumped onto it's mouth, forcing it to close. "Keep your mouth shut, your breath is killer as it is." She scratched its face before jumping off.

"GAAOOOOOO!" It shouted in pain. It shot a beam at her. She smirked.

"Now check out this move I've been working on!"

Kitty held her wand up and concentrated. Suddenly her wand grew. It was no longer a wand, rather than a scepter, and it had gained wings. She opened her eyes and jumped high into the air.

"Ribbon…" She began. She spun in the air. Coming from her scepter came this energy that looked similar to the Northern Lights. The energy swirled around her. "Aurora…" She pointed her wand at the dino. "Rising!" The energy shot toward the dino, immediately, it incinerated without a sound. Kitty smiled as she landed. "Wow, I feel so much better!"

"A dazzling display Neko-chan!" The Mew Mews looked up to see Kisshu and Pie. "But, it's not gonna be enough." He sighed. Kitty blinked. She felt several stares. The Mew Mews were expecting her to explode any second. She sweatdropped.

"Don't call me Neko-chan, nya!" She shouted, albeit not with as much force as she would usually use. But this was enough for the Mew Mews.

Pie looked at Kisshu. "Deliver the message." He sighed. Kisshu perked.

"Right!" He flew down to Kitty and kissed her. Her face turned red. Mizuki gasped. He whispered. "Have you decided who you love Neko-chan?" He asked quietly so only she heard.

Kitty's eye twitched. "N-No." She muttered. She glared at him. "Why would you kiss me in front of my team!" She snapped. Mizuki exhaled.

"For a minute there I thought Kisshu was the other guy…" She muttered to herself.

Kisshu shrugged and left. Pie sighed. "That wasn't the message…" He sighed. "In approximately one month, our leader will be awakened, and we will finally claim this planet as our own." He declared. The girls' eyes widened. Pie folded his arms. "Good luck." With that, he teleported.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Do you think their new leader will be as powerful as Deep Blue?" She asked. Mizuki and Kitty looked toward her.

"Deep Blue?"

"Deep Blue was inside Masaya. He was very powerful. The aliens turned against him and all died fighting against him. Well, Pie killed Taruto, but he eventually turned against Deep Blue and died. Anyway, Kisshu was the last to go, protecting me during his attempt kill him. But they were all brought back to life by Mew Aqua. Not including Deep Blue." Ichigo sighed.

Mizuki and Kitty blinked. "So your boyfriend was actually an alien who wanted to destroy all humans?" They asked.

"_Was_." Ichigo hissed. They nodded.

"So we only have a month tho prepare Ichigo-oneechan?" Pudding asked. Ichigo looked down at her.

"Relax Pudding. We may have to go against an enemy we don't know, but as long as the seven of us work together, we'll be victorious." The Mew Mews all nodded in agreement.

"Right." Kitty stepped up.

"If we're going against the leader," She pointed to each Mew Mew individually. "You, you, you, you, you, and you need to learn new attacks." She declared. "And we'll have to work on the Rainbow attack to make it stronger." She declared. The Mew Mews nodded. "We'll start training immediately after school, and I'll tell Ryou that we'll have to open the cafe much later." She sighed.

They all nodded.

"We can do anything, right sis? Nya?" Mizuki mocked.

"Stop mocking me!" Kitty snapped.

* * *

**AAAAAAHHHH! THEY ONLY HAVE A MONTH TO PREPAAARRRRREEEE! I wonder how this will go.**


	13. Getting interesting!

Mew Kitty faced Mew Mizuki.

"You ready Mizu-chan? I'm gonna hit you with my strongest attack. Focus and try to use a new one okay?" She asked.

"Right!" Both girls held their hands out.

"Kitty/Mizuki Magic!" They shouted. Their wands appeared.

Kitty jumped. "Ribbon Aurora…Rising!" The attack shot toward Mizuki. Mizuki flew up.

"Ribbon Mizuki…" She began. "Eruption!" She shouted. She waited for her wand to shoot fire but instead…

It only shot a puff of smoke. She looked at it. Suddenly, Kitty's Aurora Rising hit her. She fell out of the sky. Kitty ran up to her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"My wand sucks." Mizuki sighed, sitting up. Kitty took the wand.

"Let's see…There isn't anything wrong with it. You just need to concentrate." She sighed. "Saying the words in't enough. You have to concentrate on everything. What the attack looks like and what it doese." Mizuki nodded. "Work on it." She sighed. She looked at Ichigo. "Ready Ichigo-chan?"

Ichigo nodded. "Ready!" She declared.

"Good. We'll start with our weakest attacks! Ribbon Silent Blizzard!" Kitty shouted. Yeah, the Starlight Crystal part is for the _wand_ not the scepter.

Ichigo got in a stance. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" She shouted.

"Now a little stronger!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Icicle Sphere!" The attacks clashed. "Great, now that you're warmed up Ichigo, lemme see your new attack! Ribbon Aurora…Rising!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Spotlight!" Coming from Ichigo's Strawberry Bell, came a pink energy that changed into a heart as it clashed with Kitty's attack.

"Awesome! Ichigo-chan you've got it!" Kitty cheered. "Alright, you practice against Mizuki." She turned to Mint. "Ready Mint-chan?" She asked.

"Hai!" Mint called.

"I'll give you the first move!"

"Fine. Ribbon Mint Sniper!" She shouted. She shot the arrow. It cackled with a type of energy that was not present with her Mint Echo. Kitty held her scepter in front of her and created her barrier.

"Ribbon Icicle Sphere!" Mint dodged every icicle.

"Hmm, it seems your Icicle Sphere works with your scepter better than it does your wand." Mint said. Kitty nodded.

"Yup! Isn't it awesome?" She laughed. She turned to Zakuro. "Let's go Zakuro-chan."

"Ribbon Zakuro Evolution!" Her whip wrapped around Kitty and shocked her ferociously. She screamed at the pain. Zakuro quickly released her. "Sorry!" She exclaimed.

Spirals spun in Kitty's eyes. "That's okay nya…" She muttered. She got up and shook her head. "That is some serious power Zakuro-chan." She muttered. "Now it's your turn!" She cheered. "Ribbon Silent Blizzard!" Zakuro shrieked at the cold of the attack. She was shivering from it. "Justice!" Kitty laughed. Zakuro chuckled along with her.

"Pudding next! Pudding next! Na no da!" Pudding cheered. Kitty nodded.

"Go for it Pudding-chan!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring…" She brought it down to the ground. "Shaking!" She shouted. The ground under Kitty began to shake.

"Huh?" Suddenly she was encased in a rock and earth tomb that squeezed tighter and tighter. "AH! I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC! I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC! PUDDING LET ME OUT NYA!" She screamed. The tomb released her and it was revealed that Kitty was rocking back and forth. "The horror…The horror…" She muttered.

"Gomen Kitty-'neechan." Pudding apologized. Kitty nodded.

"D-daijobu." She sighed. "That's enough for today." She sighed and reverted to her original form. Pudding hugged her before skipping off to her house that contained her brothers and one sister.

"Nya, that was terrifying." Miyuki sighed. All the Mew Mews reverted to their original forms and left to do whatever it was they usually do. Miyuki blinked when she noticed she was alone. "Nya?"

* * *

Miyuki smiled as she rested in her special place.

"Pros and cons…" She pulled out a notebook.

She sat down and leaned against a tree.

"Pros and cons! Pros and cons!" Chibi-Mew repeated. Miyuki giggled.

"Let's see. I'll start with the cons they have in common…They're both perverts, both jerks, both make me want to hit them, short-tempered, both are incredibly cocky, and there was a time where they were both in love with Ichigo…" She sighed. She giggled. "I had to pry that info outta Shirogane." She laughed. She blinked. "Let's go onto the pros they have in common. Both are cute, both are good kissers…Actually…I think those are the only pros they have in common." She muttered. "Let's start with Kisshu." She sighed. "Playful, fun, intelligent…in his own way…sweet, caring, good fighter, and a sweet talker."

"Miyuki?" Chibi-Mew asked. Miyuki looked at her. "Chibi-Mew wonders how you can be in love with the enemy?" She asked.

"I wonder that too. You see, while I was on their ship, Kisshu had been very nice to me. Can you keep a secret?" She asked. Chibi-Mew nodded. "Truth be told, I had a short lived crush on Pie-san, but I quickly became infatuated with Kisshu. We had arguments but he'd be quick to apologize. One time, he gave me this beautiful bouquet to apologize." She sighed. "I don't know exactly how…I just…fell in love with him. But the sad part is that I'm in love with Shirogane as well." She sighed.

"Chibi-Mew is glad she doesn't need a boyfriend." She laughed. Miyuki glared at her. Chibi-Mew sweatdropped and changed into her key-chain form.

"Humph." She muttered. She went back to her list. "Now for Shirogane. Let's see…A good friend, incredibly intelligent, caring, soft, is quick to cover up his mistakes with benefits, has this weird ability to talk me into things, he has his own way of protecting me, and my parents like him." She counted them. "So far Shirogane is in the lead by one." She muttered.

"Miyuki-usagi?" A voice asked. Miyuki blinked and turned around. Taruto was behind her, looking happy to see her. She smiled.

"Taru-chan!" She cheered. Taruto flew up to her. She hugged him. He frowned.

"Miyuki-usagi, you said you weren't going to leave us." He muttered.

"Taru-chan…I didn't know they would do that." She sighed. "Look sweetie, I can't control what my teammates do." She sighed. He nodded. "Are you really gonna fight us?" She asked.

"Well…I refuse to fight you and Pudding." He said. Miyuki sighed.

"Taru-chan, I don't want to fight any of you," She muttered. She hugged the little boy. "But I will if I have too. Do you understand?" She asked.

Taruto hugged her back. "Hai…" He muttered.

"Good boy." She kissed his forehead. "Taru-chan, is your leader male or female?" She asked. Taruto sweatdropped.

"I'd rather not say." He sighed.

"Female?"

"Yeah…"

"Huh." She muttered. _'This just supports the fact that girls rule.'_ She thought. "Taru-chan, are Kisshu and Pie your brothers?" She asked. Taruto nodded.

"Kisshu's adopted." He said. Miyuki nodded.

"Oh." She muttered. "Do you see him as a brother? Or a really good friend?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure. I just know that I get along with him way better than I do with Pie." He sighed.

Miyuki giggled. "Yeah, Pie-san is hard to get along with huh?" Taruto nodded. He rested his head on her lap. She petted his hair. It was surprisingly soft.

"Do you know any lullabies?" He asked.

"You wanna hear a lullaby? So much for not being a kid." Miyuki laughed.

"Miyuki-usagi." He sighed.

"Sorry." She laughed. She looked up. "Let's see." She muttered. "I don't think I know any lullabies." She sighed.

"Can you make one up?" He asked.

"Why are you so intent on hearing a lullaby?" He asked.

"I don't know. I wanna hear one." He muttered. Miyuki sighed. She thought for a couple of seconds. She smiled as she thought of something.

"I tied a ribbon in my hair and when I tried to smile, I got the feeling that I had changed who I was." She sang softly. "A little bit of courage becomes confidence. I had forgotten the fact, until I met you…Any girl can become fearless…By knowing a special kind of magic." She sang. "It's show time! Make my heart beat faster and faster. I always wanted to have these exciting feelings. I will show you a different me so please. I become more and more open. As I overflow with this with this feeling, I want to send it all to you! Please accept it my sweetheart!" She sang, smiling as she finished.

(In case you were wondering, that was the Tokyo Mew Mew theme song in English, sang much more softly though.)

She looked down to see that Taruto had fallen asleep. She smiled and pulled him onto her lap. She snuggled the small boy.

"He always loved lullabies." A voice sighed. Miyuki blinked. She looked up to see Pie and Kisshu.

"Hi guys." She greeted.

"We've been looking for him all over the place." Pie sighed. "Kish guessed that he'd be looking for you, and decided to come here." He explained. Kisshu nodded. "It's one of the few moments that he's been correct." Pie sighed. Kisshu nodded. He blinked.

"Hey!" He snapped.

Miyuki giggled. Pie sighed. He nodded to Miyuki. "Miyuki-usagi." He said simply. She smiled at him. With that, he teleported away.

"Sometimes I just wanna hit him with everything I've got." Kisshu muttered. Miyuki smiled. He floated down to her. "You must really love Tart huh?" He asked.

Miyuki nodded. She smiled as Taruto snuggled into her. "He's like the little brother I've always wanted. He's much less of a brat than Mizuki." She explained. Kisshu sat next to her.

"I'll give him to you if you want him." He said. She smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"That's not very nice Kisshu." She hissed. Kisshu chuckled as he rubbed his head.

"Neko-chan, have you decided?" He asked. Miyuki shook her head.

"No, but the fact that you keep pressuring me and that you are out to destroy mankind, I'm kind of edging toward Shirogane." She sighed. Kisshu shook his head.

"Okay, I'll be patient!" He shrieked. She nodded. She rested her head on Kisshu's shoulder.

"You know Kisshu, I _am _in love with you, but you have this possession problem that scares me a little and makes me want to go toward Shirogane." She muttered. Kisshu put an arm around her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been working on it." He sighed. Miyuki smiled.

_'I don't want to get his hopes up, but Kisshu is starting to have an edge over Ryou-chan.'_ She thought. "Uh Kisshu? Tell me, do you uh…" She shook her head. "If I choose you, what do you see in our future?" She asked.

Kisshu blushed. He rested his head on hers. "I'd like to take you out on lots of dates, and eventually…" He trailed off.

"Eventually…?" She encouraged.

"I…Eventually I'd like to marry you and have a family." He muttered. Miyuki blushed. Kisshu lifted his head, worried at her silence. "You wouldn't want that huh?" He asked.

"Actually, I _would _like to have a family. But I don't know how I'd manage to get married to you…Assuming I _do _choose you." She muttered.

Kisshu smirked. He stood before her. "I'll show you." He said.

"Huh?" Miyuki asked. He held his hand up.

"Kish Kisshu Change!" He snapped his fingers and was engulfed in a bright light.

He now looked more human. His skin had more color, he had human ears, his hair was shorter, still green, and his eyes had changed to blue. His usual attire had changed into human clothing.

Miyuki gasped. "Kisshu?" She asked. He smiled. "Wow, that's so cool!" She cheered.

"I got tired of having to put on that disguise, so I checked out some history books and found this awesome spell that changes me into a human for as long as I wish with my chosen phrase. Which as you can see is Kish Kisshu Change." He chirped.

"But Kisshu, if we were to go that far, I'd like to introduce you to my parents for who you are." She sighed.

"Are your parents understanding?" He asked. She nodded. "Well then, if they really love you and respect your decision, they'll accept me for who I am." He assured. Miyuki nodded.

"Right." She blinked. _'And the scale tilts farther on Kisshu's side.'_ She smiled. "Kisshu, are you an actual human like that? Or has your appearance just changed?" She asked.

"No, I'm an actual human like this. All my powers disappear. No flight, no teleportation. Everything except," He held his hand up. "Kish Kisshu Change!" He snapped his fingers and reverted to his original form. "That one. Then I'm me again and I have all my powers." He explained.

Miyuki nodded. She stroked Taruto's head. Kisshu sat down next to her again and retained their original position. Miyuki closed her eyes and sighed.

_'A family…just like this one nya.'_ Miyuki thought. She opened her eyes slightly. _'But do I really want that with Kisshu? Or with Ryou-chan?'_ She sighed. _'If I could only get Ryou-chan to hold me like this.'_ She smiled. _'I wonder if it would feel as nice as it does with Kisshu.'_ She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh nothing." She giggled. Kisshu blinked. He smiled as he listened to her giggling.

"You're too cute sometimes." He laughed. Miyuki blushed.

Taruto shifted slightly in her arms. "I suppose you should take Taru-chan home." She muttered. Kisshu gave her a quick kiss before taking Taruto out of her arms.

"Byebye." He said, and teleported away.

* * *

Miyuki walked toward upstairs in the cafe. She gulped when she was in front of his room door. She hesitated before knocking on it.

"Come in." Ryou sighed. Miyuki entered his room.

"Shirogane?" She asked. He was staring out the window

"Hn." He replied. She walked up to him.

"I was wondering if..." She muttered. _'How the hell do I do this? I should've come up with a strategy!'_ She thought. She shook her head. "Um...If one of the Mew Mews were to fall in love with one of the aliens," She sweatdropped at his shocked face. She flailed her arms. "It's not me!" She shrieked. "Just let me finish."

"Fine."

"If one of the Mew Mews were to fall in love with one of the aliens, would you still be her friend?" She asked. Ryou turned to her.

"Of course I would." He said. "As long as she continues saving the world, I could care less about who she falls in love with." He sighed.

Miyuki sighed of relief. "But what if..." She took a deep breath in. "What if she was in love with you as well?!" She said quickly. The blonde blinked in confusion.

"Just who in the world are we talking about?" He asked. Miyuki looked to the side.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell. At least not until she made her decision." She muttered. Ryou nodded until he noticed the blush on Miyuki's face. He turned to the window again.

"She's you isn't she?" He sighed. Miyuki's cat ears appeared.

"Nya! I just said that it wasn't me!" She defended.

"Miyuki." He sighed. Miyuki's ears flattened against her head.

"Yes it's me." She sighed.

"Which alien is it?" He asked.

Miyuki looked away. "Kisshu..." She sighed. Ryou clenched his fists.

"What can I do to get you to choose me?" He asked quietly.

Miyuki's cat ears twitched. She looked at him. "Nani?" She asked. He turned around, put his hands on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.

"What can I do to get you to choose me!" He asked. Miyuki blushed.

"You mean you...?" She began.

"I'm in love with you too. Now what can I do to get you to choose me?" He asked. Miyuki's eyes softened.

"I don't know." She muttered. He hugged her.

"Miyuki, I'll do anything to get you to choose me." He muttered. "I love you and I want to be with you." He sighed. Miyuki blushed. She parted from him.

"You can try being a little nicer to me. But not so much that the girls would notice." She sighed. "I don't want them to get involved." She sighed. Ryou nodded. He tilted her head upward and kissed her. _'Don't get too excited, don't get too excited!'_ She thought. She could feel the energy beginning. _'Calm down, calm down, calm down!'_

Ryou parted from her and rested his head on hers. He simply held her and inhaled her scent. She smelled sort of like fresh raspberries and lavenders. (They should totally make a perfume from that!)

Miyuki snuggled him. _'This just got a __**lot **__more interesting.'_ She thought.

* * *

**Indeed it has. KISSHU IS IN THE LEAD SO FAR! KEEP VOTING!  
**


	14. The Awakening!

Miyuki smiled as she finished sewing. Mizuki entered her room.

"Hey Miyuki." She chirped. She gasped. "Oh those are so cute!" She squealed.

"You think so? It took me forever to make them." Miyuki sighed.

"I never knew you knew how to make plushies." Mizuki squealed.

"Yeah, it's amazing what you can do with fabric and thread." Miyuki laughed. The twins looked at the plushies.

Two of them were rabbits that were a very _very_ light shade of pink and had red eyes. One wore a red top hat with white lace on it. It's ears poked out of the hat, one stood, the other drooped. It wore a red coat with a big white bow on it. The other was the same except its outfit was blue violet.

The third plushie was different. It was a black cat with faded spots and sapphire blue eyes. It wore a bright teal dress with puffy short sleeves that had bright aqua lace. It had a kinked tail.

"Why is this one a cat?" Mizuki asked.

"It's me." Miyuki explained.

"What?"

"When I'm startled and kissed, I turn into a black panther cub. But I look more a kitten with faded spots." She explained. She held the cat plushie up. "This is sort of what I look like when I transform. Minus the dress." She explained.

Miyuki grabbed a sapphire blue ribbon. She grabbed a bell, similar to the one on her tail bow when she's transformed. She slipped the ribbon through the ring of the bell, and tied a bow on the plushie's tail. She did the same thing again and tied the other ribbon around the plushie's neck, the bell being bigger.

"There. Done."

"How'd you get the tail kinked?" Mizuki asked.

"I put a wire in the tail, and bent it so the tail would be kinked." She hugged the plushie. She was so happy her tail and ears popped up. "Oops." She looked at her tail. "Kinked, like mine." She laughed.

"Cool. Yuki?" Mizuki asked.

"What, nya?"

"Weren't we supposed to go to the cafe for training?" She asked.

"Oh right! Shirogane's gonna kill us! Let's go!"

* * *

Miyuki and Mizuki faced each other.

"Ready?" Mizuki asked.

"Gimme your best shot!" Miyuki retorted.

Mizuki nodded. She glared at her sister and ran toward her, her arm pulled back. She aimed a punch for her sister. Miyuki dodged it and the fight was on. Their arms and legs were a blur as they aimed fast kicks and punches at each other.

"Miyuki-oneechan looks like she's slacking." Pudding muttered. "Maybe she doesn't want to hurt Mizuki-oneechan, Na no da."

Zakuro watched silently, and Mint sipped her tea. Ichigo and Lettuce were watching with interest. The girls had cleared the tables so that the twins could spar.

Mizuki could sense that this was going nowhere. She looked to the side.

"Hey look at that!" She cheered.

"What?"

"Sucka!" Mizuki kicked her sister. Miyuki groaned as she got up.

"That is so cheating!" She whined.

"Awe, it's your fault! You gotta work on that! Curiosity kills the cat, nya!" Mizuki laughed.

"Quit saying nya, nya!" Miyuki snapped.

"Just forgive me and we can start training again. The month's almost over and we really need this." Mizuki sighed. Miyuki folded her arms. "Oh, I know what you want!" She went to her bag and brought a large ball of yarn to her sister.

"Why would I want a ball of yarn?" Miyuki asked.

Mizuki held the ball of yarn by the end and swung it back and forth in front of Miyuki's face. Miyuki's eyes followed the yarn. Confusion was written all over her face.

_Back and forth, back and forth…_

Soon, the confusion was replaced with a wistful longing.

"Isn't it neat looking?" Mizuki asked teasingly. Miyuki's eyes got big and had a childish look to them.

"Nya~…" She muttered.

"Well, not really." Mizuki sighed, tossing the ball of yarn over her shoulder.

"MINE, NYA!" Miyuki shouted. Jumping over her sister, she pounced on the ball of yarn and began to play with the yarn, just like a kitten, purring and meowing included. "_Meooow! Meeeooooww!_" She purred as she rolled around.

Mizuki laughed. "I am so blackmailing her with this." She laughed, videoing the scene with her phone. Ichigo stomped up to her.

"That's so disrespectful!" She snapped. Mizuki tossed another ball of yarn and immediately, Ichigo was playing with it just like Miyuki.

"Awesome, now I can blackmail both of them!" She laughed. Miyuki kept playing with the yarn until someone took it from her.

"HEY!"

She looked up, only to be face to face with Ryou. He was crouched over and had an entertained look on his face. Miyuki's face turned red and she scooted away from him until she hit the wall.

"I told you you'd chase a ball of yarn." He laughed. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut up, it's your fault." She hissed. He chuckled.

"You can get up now." He said.

She glared at him and folded her arms. He sighed.

"Uh…"

The girls sweatdropped, sensing a brawl, they quickly exited to the front of the cafe.

Mizuki peeked back in. "By the way, your Mew Mark has been showing for the past two weeks! Mom and Dad thought it was a tattoo, but I convinced them it wasn't!"

She then ran out again. Miyuki sniffed the air. They had left and ran into their cars and drove off. Miyuki could tell, the smell of gasoline filling her sensitive nose.

She pulled out her mirror and aimed it where her Mew Mark was. Her cat ears appeared.

"Why didn't she tell me earlier!" She shrieked. Ryou sighed.

He went upstairs and came back down with a ribbon and bell, just like Ichigo's, only it was hot pink, to match her hair.

"Tie this around your neck, it should hide your Mew Mark." He sighed. Miyuki blinked. She tied it around her neck and aimed the mirror at it again.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?"

Ryou took her hand and pulled. She pulled back.

"Come on, get off the floor."

"Maybe I don't want to." She retorted. He pulled harder, she did too.

"You're going to get dirty."

"Maybe I like being dirty."

"Miyuki I'm not going to fight with you to get up."

"What are you doing right now, smart one?"

"I…Just get up!"

"No!"

Ryou pulled with all he had, and Miyuki, stupidly, did as well. With a grunt, a shriek, a jingle (from the bell of course), and a thud, there were now two idiots on the floor.

Ryou groaned as he got on all fours. It was the same position as when Ichigo found out he was Alto. Only Ryou didn't get up. He just stared at her, not hearing her as she constantly asked him to get off. Nope. He didn't remove himself.

Miyuki growled quietly. She took hold of Ryou and _literally_ tossed him off her.

"I asked you five times, do you need a hearing aid?" She snapped. Ryou held his head and groaned. Miyuki immediately regretted what she did and knelt down next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm starting to wish that I had infused you with something weaker than the black panther." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. He nodded.

"It's alright." He muttered. "Boyfriends forgive their girlfriends." He chuckled. Miyuki blushed.

"B-But…Ry-Shirogane, I haven't chosen yet." She muttered. Ryou swept her off her feet and kissed her. She kissed back. He sat down in a chair and had her on his lap.

"I don't care. I. Love. You." He whispered.

"Shirogane…"

"You can call me by my first name if you want to…Kitty-chan." He said.

Miyuki's eyes widened. "You remember me Ryou-chan?" She asked.

"I never forgot. I just didn't recognize you." He sighed.

"How many girls do you know that have two hair colors and starry red eyes?" She asked.

"Only two. You and your sister." He said.

"Who's cuter?"

"You of course. Cuter, sweeter, and a _lot_ smarter." Ryou laughed. Miyuki blushed.

"Ryou-chan…" She whispered. She kissed him and he had no hesitation kissing back.

"Sorry to interupt." A voice said with distaste.

Miyuki quickly scurried off of Ryou and looked away. A teenage boy was standing at the frame of the door. Miyuki blinked.

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" Chibi-Mew shouted.

"Hi, is this place closed? The sign said open. Slow business or something?" He asked with annoyance. Miyuki and Ryou blinked.

"Uh…yes, the cafe is closed." Ryou said.

"Chibi-Mew might need a tune up…" Miyuki whispered.

"No tune up! Alien!" Chibi-Mew shouted, flying circles around the boy.

"What's this? Some kind of robotic toy?" The boy asked.

"TOY?" Chibi-Mew hissed.

"Chibi-Mew!" Miyuki barked. Chibi-Mew glared at the boy before going up to Miyuki and reverted to her key-chain form. Miyuki walked up to the boy. She sniffed at him and gasped. _'Kisshu!'_

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_**"If I choose you, what do you see in our future?" Miyuki asked.**_

_**Kisshu blushed. He rested his head on hers. "I'd like to take you out on lots of dates, and eventually…" He trailed off.**_

_**"Eventually…?" She encouraged.**_

_**"I…Eventually I'd like to marry you and have a family." He muttered. Miyuki blushed. Kisshu lifted his head, worried at her silence. "You wouldn't want that huh?" He asked.**_

_**"Actually, I would like to have a family. But I don't know how I'd manage to get married to you…Assuming I do choose you." She muttered.**_

_**Kisshu smirked. He stood before her. "I'll show you." He said.**_

_**"Huh?" Miyuki asked. He held his hand up.**_

_**"Kish Kisshu Change!" He snapped his fingers and was engulfed in a bright light.**_

_**He now looked more human. His skin had more color, he had human ears, his hair was shorter, still green, and his eyes had changed to blue. His usual attire had changed into human clothing.**_

_**Miyuki gasped. "Kisshu?" She asked. He smiled. "Wow, that's so cool!" She cheered.**_

_**"I got tired of having to put on that disguise, so I checked out some history books and found this awesome spell that changes me into a human for as long as I wish with my chosen phrase. Which as you can see is Kish Kisshu Change." He chirped.**_

_**"But Kisshu, if we were to go that far, I'd like to introduce you to my parents for who you are." She sighed.**_

_**"Are your parents understanding?" He asked. She nodded. "Well then, if they really love you and respect your decision, they'll accept me for who I am." He assured. Miyuki nodded.**_

_**"Right." She blinked. **_'And the scale tilts farther on Kisshu's side.'_**She smiled. "Kisshu, are you an actual human like that? Or has your appearance just changed?" She asked.**_

_**"No, I'm an actual human like this. All my powers disappear. No flight, no teleportation. Everything except," He held his hand up. "Kish Kisshu Change!" He snapped his fingers and reverted to his original form. "That one. Then I'm me again and I have all my powers." He explained.**_

_**END!**_

"Kish Kisshu Change…" She muttered. He nodded. Miyuki nodded. She ran up to Ryou. "I didn't recognize him at first, this is my old friend-" She sweatdropped. _'Think of something! Just don't say Kisshu!'_ She thought.

"Well, what's his name?" Ryou sighed.

Miyuki looked at Kisshu. He mouthed "Make it up" She thought for a second.

_'He's the second oldest of the trio. Which makes him the second son. That's it!' _She thought. "Shinji!" She shouted. "His name is Shinji!"

"What's his surname?" Ryou asked, sensing a lie. If she was telling the truth, she would know his surname

"Shinji-kun's surname?" She looked at Kisshu, err…Shinji. He smiled nervously. _'Think you baka think!' _She thought. "Hashimoto!" She declared. "This is my friend Hashimoto Shinji!" Ryou nodded.

"Alright then." He walked up to 'Shinji'. "I'm Shirogane Ryou." He held his hand out. Shinji took it. Ryou put his arm around Miyuki. "I'm Kitty-chan's boyfriend." Miyuki's cat ears appeared.

Shinji's grip tightened. "_Boyfriend_?" He hissed. Ryou grunted. Shinji released him. He looked at Miyuki. "You chose _him?_" Miyuki shook her head.

"You aren't reacting to the fact that she has cat ears?"

"I know she's a Mew Mew Ryou!" Shinji snapped. He turned to Miyuki. "You chose _him_ Neko-chan?" He asked.

"I-I-I-" Miyuki stammered.

"I don't believe this!" Shinji stormed out. Miyuki's tail popped out as well.

"Shinji-kun wait!" She called. She groaned. She glared at Ryou. "I _told_ you that I didn't choose yet Ryou-chan!" She snapped. She ran after Shinji. "Shinji-kun! Hold up!"

Ryou blinked. "Don't tell me he's in love with her too?" He asked himself.

* * *

Miyuki ran after Shinji. "Kisshu! Hold on!" She panted. This dude had some serious stamina! They've been running for twenty-five minutes!

"Fine!" Shinji growled as he stopped.

Miyuki panted as caught up with him. "Kish…Kisshu…I…never…chose…" She panted. She took one deep breath. "Ryou-chan just said that on his own. And besides Kish, you said that even if I _did _choose him, you would still love me." She muttered. She clenched her fist. "Were you lying just to get me to choose you?" She asked. Shinji shook his head.

"No, I still love you. I was just shocked I guess." He sighed. Miyuki hugged him.

"Good. Because if I did choose him, I'd still want to be your friend." She explained. He nodded.

"Yeah." He said. He held his hand up. "Kish Kisshu Cha-"

"Yuki!" Shinji immediately put his arm down. They looked behind them to see Mizuki running toward them.

"Mizuki." Miyuki said. She looked at Shinji.

"Is this the other guy?" She asked. Miyuki looked at Shinji. He nodded.

"Yeah, you can say that." She said. "This is Kish-I mean Hashimoto Shinji." She chirped.

Mizuki nodded. "I'm Watanabe Mizuki. Yuki's twin sister." She chirped. She pulled Miyuki close so she could whisper. "He's cute Yuki." She whispered. Miyuki nodded.

"I think so too." They both giggled. Shinji blinked. He would like to change back to Kisshu but risking a Mew Mew attack wasn't a good idea.

"Hey Neko-chan, how about we go get a milkshake or something." Miyuki's cat ears appeared.

"Milkshake?" She asked. Mizuki panicked.

"Ears! Ears!" She shrieked.

"Shinji-kun knows about us." Miyuki sighed. Mizuki blinked.

"S-so, you're like Masaya." She muttered. "Okay! So if there was a Soul Seeker, or a Chimera Animal, you wouldn't freak out if the both of us transformed right now?" She asked.

"Nope." Shinji said. Mizuki nodded.

"Okay then…" She sighed. She looked at the two. She pushed the together, and put Shinji's arm around Miyuki. She smiled at her work. "You guys are cute together." She chirped. "Well, you guys go enjoy your milkshake!" She turned to run away, but Miyuki grabbed on of her pigtails. She brought her sister close.

"You tell anyone, and you'll face my mallet _and_ my scepter." She whispered. Mizuki gulped. "Understand sis?" Miyuki asked.

Mizuki nodded. Miyuki released her, and she sped away.

"Wow Neko-chan, you're surprisingly evil." Shinji laughed. Miyuki shook her head.

"Not evil, just scary." She laughed. Shinji held his hand up.

"Kish Kisshu-"

"Hold on!" Miyuki shrieked. He stopped. "If we're still up for the milkshake, I don't think you should go as an alien." She chuckled nervously. Shinji sweatdropped.

"Good point." He sighed.

* * *

Miyuki and Shinji drank their milkshakes happily. She blinked. She stopped and sniffed the air.

"They're here." She muttered.

"Who?" Shinji asked. Miyuki sniffed again.

"Mint-chan, Mizu-chan, and Ichigo-chan." She muttered. She stood and walked two tables down. She saw them looking out the window. "Ahem." She said. They sweatdropped.

"Oh hi Kitty!" Ichigo chirped hesitantly.

"You're spying on me." Miyuki growled.

Mint gulped. "Ichigo uh…didn't we have that uh…thing we had to do?" She asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Right! I can't believe we forgot that thing! Come on let's go before we get in trouble!" The two immediately ran away.

Mizuki sweatdropped. "Traitors…" She muttered. She sweatdropped as her sister became engulfed in a fiery aura. Everyone in the shop stopped and stared.

"Didn't I warn you not too long ago?" She hissed. Mizuki sweatdropped.

"W-well…y-y-you s-see…Yuki…"

Miyuki's aura grew. "What did I say would happen?" She asked. Mizuki gulped.

"Hey look at that!"

"What?"

Mizuki ran from her sister. "SEE YA!" She called.

Miyuki sweatdropped. "Nya…I can't believe I fell for that again." She muttered. She sighed and walked back to her seat where Shinji was waiting, astonishment written on his face.

"Are you sure you aren't evil Sunshine?" He asked. Miyuki stared at her milkshake.

"Shut up Kisshu." She sighed. He chuckled. "I'm not evil…" She muttered. Shinji chuckled.

"Whatever makes you happy." Miyuki sighed.

* * *

Shinji looked around Miyuki's room.

"Your room's a little dull." He observed. With white walls, blue curtains, and only a few pictures hanging on the wall, Miyuki's room was pretty dull.

"I guess so. I've just never really had the time to decorate." She sighed. She sniffed the air. "No one's home, you can change back if you want." She said.

Shinji smiled gratefully. He held his hand up.

"Kish Kisshu Change!" He snapped his fingers. He smiled.

"Nice to be me!" Kisshu sighed. Miyuki nodded.

"Hey Kisshu?" She asked. He nodded. "This machine of yours…The one your stealing soul energy for?" She asked. He blinked. "W-will it wipe out the human race?" She asked.

Kisshu leaned backwards slightly. "Well that's the plan. But I wouldn't count on it." He sighed.

"Huh?"

"You see, Pie's a genius, but his inventions don't work 100% of the time." He sighed. "Even if it _does_ work, I highly doubt it could _actually_ wipe out the entire human race." He sighed. He smirked. "But possibly a good fraction of it." He said.

Miyuki scooted away from him, her arms folded and a crossed look on her face.

"Humph." She huffed. He frowned and scooted toward her. He turned her head to face him.

"Sunshine, I won't let our leader destroy _you_." He assured. Miyuki turned her head quickly, her pigtails smacking him in the face.

She got up and walked to the center of her room.

"Humph." She huffed again. Kisshu flew up to her. He turned her head again.

"Neko-chan, I love you. I'll even try to convince my leader to spare your family." He kissed her, she quickly parted from him. "Neko-chan." He pleaded. She looked at him. She looked away. "Miyuki please." He pleaded. She shook her head. "Miyuki look at me, please." He begged.

"Maybe I don't want to." She grunted.

"I'm begging you."

Miyuki sighed and looked at him. "Fine." She sighed. He kissed her. She reluctantly kissed back. He parted from her and rested his head on hers. She closed her eyes. "Go home." She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"I need some time to think. Go home." She sighed. He hesitated before nodding, and teleported. Miyuki fell onto her bed. "How do I defeat an enemy, when I just went on a date with him?" She sat up. "Well there's no use crying over misspelled silk." She declared.

"The phrase is spilled milk smarty." Miyuki jumped and looked toward her window.

"Ryou-chan!"

"Yeah it's me, can you help me out? I'm hanging here!" He groaned. He had jumped a little too low.

"Right!"

Miyuki ran up to him and grabbed his hands and pulled. As he came inside, he fell over, landing on top of her.

"It seems that we just keep ending up in this position." He chuckled. Miyuki blushed. She smirked.

"Remember what happened the _last_ time we were in this position?" She asked. He sweatdropped and got off of her. She giggled. "Baka."

"Love you too." He sighed. She giggled again.

"Will there ever be a time where you'll just knock on my room door instead sneaking through the window?" She asked.

"Probably not." He stated. She sighed. She and Ryou sat down on her bed.

"Ryou-chan?" He looked at her. "If I choose you, what do you see in our future?" She asked.

Ryou leaned backwards and looked up at the ceiling, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, I can't really predict the future. I'm hoping for a really bright one for the two of us." He sighed. "And there won't be as many fights between us." He laughed. Miyuki nodded.

"So you're the realistic type of guy." She chirped. He looked at her. "Can't predict the future, but hopes for a good one." She laughed.

"Is that funny?" He asked.

"No not really." She said. She smiled. "You know Ryou-chan, I might not be the one." She said. Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"The one?"

"Yeah, the one. The perfect person for you. The one you want to spend the rest of your life and have a family with." She explained.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"It's like you said on the day I first became a Mew Mew. I'm a lot like Ichigo. And she was obviously not the one. Maybe she is for Masa-kun, but not for you." She began. "So there's a good chance that I might not be either." She explained. Ryou blinked. "The same thing goes for Kisshu. I might not be the one for him either." She sighed.

"I understand." Ryou said. He took her hand. "But there is a chance that you _are_ the one. And if you choose me, that's definitely a chance I want to take." He said. Miyuki blushed.

"Ryou-chan…" She whispered. She leaned toward him and he copied her action. Right when they were close to connecting…

An earthquake occured.

It lasted for a long time and by now, Miyuki was taking shelter in Ryou's arms. As soon as it was over, they both had a bad feeling in the pit of their stomach.

Miyuki looked at Ryou.

"Ryou-chan? Why do I have the feeling that that wasn't a normal earthquake?" She asked.

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" Chibi-Mew shrieked. The two teens sweatdropped.

"I think the aliens' leader just woke up." He muttered. He looked at her urgently. "I hope all that training paid off Kitty-chan. You and the Mew Mews have a big fight to take part in. Give it your all." He declared.

Miyuki Nodded. "Nya! Not not to worry! You can always count on _meow~!_"

They both sweatdropped as she covered her mouth. "Uh..." Ryou muttered. Miyuki groaned.

"Shut up, you did that to me." She sighed.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! Nya~! *Does peace sign before dramatic kitty pose***


	15. The Final Battle Part 1!

The Mew Mews all stood in the middle of the park, which had been evacuated at the sight of three flying males and a female.

"Miyuki, have you caught the aliens' scents yet?" Ichigo asked.

Miyuki looked up from the dirt. "Do you know how hard it is to catch a scent of someone who flies on the ground!" Miyuki snapped. "I think Zakuro-chan should help. Wolves have a great sense of smell too you know!" She sighed.

"Oneesama is a model, no way she'll-" Mint was shushed when Zakuro had gotten on all fours and began to sniff the ground with Miyuki.

Miyuki sighed and stood up. "What am I doing? Zakuro-chan, you cover the ground, I'm going up." She sighed. She climbed the tallest tree in the park and walked to the edge of a branch. She sniffed the air. She sweatdropped. "Someone's behind me…" She muttered.

"You're a smart one aren't you?" A female voice asked. Miyuki gasped when a sword was brought to her neck. "Ah ah, don't make a sound." She whispered.

Miyuki trembled slightly.

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" Masha shouted. The girls blinked.

"What are you talking about Masha?" Ichigo asked.

"Alien has Miyuki!" He shouted worriedly. The girls looked up and gasped.

"That must be their leader…" Pudding muttered.

"What do we do? There's a sword to her throat!" Lettuce asked.

"Just watch, Yuki knows what she's doing." Mizuki muttered.

Miyuki trembled. She held her breath. She grabbed the woman's arm, and forced it away before kicking her. The woman glared at her.

"You must be their leader." Miyuki muttered.

"Obviously. They call me the Dark Mistress. But I will allow you to address me as Kagura." Kagura said.

Miyuki took in Kagura's appearance.

She wore a strange type of battle outfit, likely native to her planet along with her long ears. Her hair was ivory like Kitty's, tied in a bun, her bangs cast a scary shadow on her red eyes. With a good figure, Miyuki dared to call her beautifully intimidating.

"I always like to know the name of my victims before I kill them. Identify yourself girl." She growled, pointing her sword at Miyuki's neck. Beads of sweat appeared on Miyuki's forehead.

"Watanabe Miyuki, nya." She muttered.

"Awe, you're a cute little thing, too bad you're going to die right here and now."

Kagura pressed her sword against Miyuki's throat. Miyuki stepped back and fell off the branch. She flipped before landing on her feet.

"This girl is crazy. We better not waste any time." Miyuki growled.

The girls nodded. "Right." They said.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"MEW MEW KITTY!"

"MEW MEW MIZUKI!"

They held their pendants up and together.

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" They shouted. With a group transformation, the Mew Mews all stood before Kagura.

"So you're the famous "Tokyo Mew Mew" that has been defeating my boys." She laughed. She smirked. "Die." Her sword shot a blast of energy toward them.

"Strawberry Bell!"

"Kitty Magic!"

Ichigo and Kitty both used their weapons to create barriers, the other Mew Mews hiding behind them. They were pushed back slightly.

"Ichigo, was Deep Blue this strong?" Kitty grunted.

"No. This lady's stronger." Ichigo growled.

"Can't hold this much longer. Girls, on the count of three, we jump. One…" Kitty began.

"Two…" Ichigo continued.

"THREE!" The Mew Mews all shouted. Ichigo and Kitty gave up their barriers and all the Mew Mews jumped away from the attack.

Kagura growled. "Alright boys," She began. Taruto, Pie, and Kisshu all floated down next to her, weapons in hand. "Time for revenge." She growled. They nodded.

"Yes Dark Mistress." They said in unison.

"We won't let you wipe out the human race!" Ichigo shouted. "For the sake of Earth, Tokyo Mew Mew will be of service, nya!" She declared with her usual pose.

The boys flew toward them at high speeds.

The girls proceeded in combat.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rhapsody!" Lettuce shouted. She shot an ice cold water attack at Kisshu that hit him like blades.

"Ribbon Zakuro Evolution!" Zakuro's whip shocked Pie, he in turn, did the same.

Kisshu shot energy balls at Mint and Ichigo.

"Ribbon Mint Sniper!" Mint shouted, shooting her arrow at Kisshu.

He dodged it and started attacking furiously, slashing and stabbing at her. Mint got cut, but managed to dodge most of them. They proceeded in an air battle.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Shaking!" Pudding shouted. She trapped Taruto in the tomb of rock and earth. "Pudding doesn't want to fight Taru-Taru! But I will if I have to!" She shouted. Taruto shot out of the tomb, covered in dirt.

"Well, I promised Miyuki-usagi that I wouldn't fight you, but I suppose I'll have to break that promise!" He tossed his click-clack weapon at her and tied her up.

Pudding sweatdropped. "Uh oh…" She muttered. Taruto shot a ball of light at the ground. A large, pointed vine appeared. She saw Taruto's hesitation, but he still did it.

"Go!" He shouted. The vine shot toward Pudding, aiming to pierce her heart. Pudding froze.

Mint gasped. "Ribbon Mint Echo! Pudding don't move!" She shot her arrow, freeing Pudding. Pudding jumped out of the way.

"Thanks Mint-oneechan!" She called. She glared at Taruto. "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Mizuki Eruption!" Mizuki shouted, pointing her wand at Pie. Her wand shot a burst a fire at him. He dodged, but his arm got grazed with a burn. He shot an ice attack at her. "That's a new one! Ah!" Mizuki screeched, dodging the cold attack.

Kitty faced Kisshu, her wand in front of her. She concentrated and soon, her wand became her scepter.

"This is an interesting way of showing your love Kisshu." She growled.

"Love is a beautiful thing. And I _do _love you." He got in a fighting stance. "But I'm afraid to say that my people need this world more than you, and I'm willing to kill you to get it. Sorry Sunshine."

Kitty growled. She ran toward him, her scepter prepared to strike.

"Don't call me Sunshine!" She swung at him. He dodged and started attacking with his Dragon Swords. Kitty used her scepter to intercept his strikes. "I can't believe you had me think you loved me!" She growled. "You manipulative BASTARD!" She hit his side, sending him flying into a tree. Surprisingly, the tree snapped upon impact.

He flew towards her and slammed his swords down, she intercepted it.

"I do love you! I just love my people more!" He grunted, pushing her back. She closed her eyes, tears escaping them.

"I love you too…" She muttered. "But the same goes for me!" She pushed back, overpowering him slightly. She opened her eyes. "And I'm sorry to say that I will not forgive you!" She pushed him to the ground. He growled and flew up. She jumped. "Ribbon Aurora…Rising!" She shouted.

Kisshu shot a blast of energy to counter Kitty's strongest attack. It overpowered the northern light attack and hit Kitty head on.

She fell out of the sky and landed, a crater surrounding her. She groaned as she got on all fours. A foot stepped on her back and forced her back down.

"Well, you're a strong little kitty cat aren't you?" Kagura asked.

Kitty growled. Kagura pressed her sword on Kitty's back. She pressed it until she got a loud growl. She had drawn blood.

Kitty grunted. "Get off me you crazy b****." She growled.

"Excuse me?"

"You want me to repeat myself?" Kitty asked. "Fine. I said: GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY B****!" She barked. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" She stood on all fours and knocked Kagura off.

"Damn you!" Kagura growled.

Kitty glared at her. "Listen here. I'm not going let you wipe out the human race. This planet doesn't belong to you." She growled. "Ribbon…" She began.

Kagura smirked. Pie shot an electric attack toward Kitty, forcing her to jump away from Kagura.

"You will stay away from the Dark Mistress Miyuki-usagi."

"And you," Mizuki shouted, aiming a kick at Pie. She hit. "Will stay away from my sister!" The fight began again.

Pudding crashed into a tree. Taruto clenched his fist.

"Pudding!" He flew down to her. "I can't take it anymore! I can't fight you!"

Pudding grunted as he helped her up. "Pudding doesn't want to fight Taru-Taru either. Now that Taru-Taru is with Pudding again, I'm 1000 times stronger!" She cheered.

Pie glared at her. "You fool! Do you want to repeat what I have done before!" He snapped. Pudding stood in front of Taruto.

"Leave Taru-Taru alone!" She began to play with her tambourine. "Ribbon Pudding Ring Shaking!"

The tomb engulfed Pie. He shot out seconds later.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce shot the attack at him. Kisshu shot an energy ball at her. Lettuce shrieked.

"Ribbon Strawberry Spotlight!" Ichigo shot the attack at Kisshu.

"Ngh, that wasn't very nice Koneko-chan!" He growled. "We'll need back up." He muttered. "LET'S GO CHIMERA!" He shouted. Several different Chimera animals appeared.

"Ribbon Icicle Sphere!" The spread out attack destroyed several, but not all the Chimera animals. "Mizu-chan, can you and the girls handle the rest? I'm going after Kagura." She declared.

"Yeah, good luck Yuki." Mizuki stated. She faced the chimera. "Ribbon Mizuki Eruption!"

Kitty ran toward Kagura. Kagura ran toward her as well. Their weapons clashed.

"Sorry dear, but you're going to need a lot more strength to beat me." Kagura chuckled.

"Is that so? As you wish, Dark Mistress." Kitty growled.

"What?"

Kitty put all her weight, and panther strength into pushing Kagura back. She made a quick motion, and Kagura's sword flew into the air. It landed, point into the ground.

Kitty smirked. "Lucky me, you aren't anyone I know." She growled, holding her scepter to Kagura's throat. Kagura smirked.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Kitty blinked. Kagura held her hand up. "Kagura Kagura Transform!" She snapped her fingers and was engulfed in a light. The Mew Mews and the aliens all stopped to stare.

Mizuki and Kitty gasped. Kitty was now holding her staff to…

"Mom?" Kitty whispered

"Okay, there's a Mew Mew holding a staff to my throat. That's not freaky at all!" Manami screeched. Kitty lowered her staff.

"Mom, you're…"

"Why do you keep calling me Mom? My daughters are-"

"Us."

Manami stared as Mizuki walked up to her. Dispite the several differences, they were easily identified as identical twins. But what caught Manami off guard was that the twins both had stars in their eyes.

"Miyuki and Mizuki? You two are Mew Mews?"

"Mom you're an…"

Manami was engulfed in a light and in her place was Kagura.

"Now Kitty Cat, you understand that if you kill me, you kill your mother as well." She laughed.

* * *

**Yeah. MANAMI'S AN ALIEN! Nya~! *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose.***


	16. The Final Battle Part 2! Last Chapter!

Mizuki shook her head.

"I refuse to believe it! If you were actually are mother, that would mean you were living with us! So why didn't you kill us when you had the chance!" She snapped.

"Simple. I was asleep. On my journey here, I had used so much energy, that I needed rest. I simply merged with your human mother, and fell asleep in her body as I recovered. But as you can see…" Kagura held her hand up. "Kagura Kagura Transform!"

Manami blinked. "That is the second time I've blacked out!" She screamed. She was engulfed in a light.

"Your mother is not even aware of the fact that I was inside her." Kagura explained.

The twins looked at each other. "Well, you're fully recovered, so why are you still changing into my mother!" Kitty snapped.

"You kill me, you kill your mother. It's an easy way to assure my success."

"More like a cowardly way…" Mizuki muttered. Kagura ignored her.

"Once I have activated Pie's machine, I will dispose of your mother." Kagura laughed.

Pie and Kisshu both watched with smirks. Taruto growled.

"I won't allow it!" He shouted. Everyone looked at him. He threw his click clack weapon and tied Kagura up. It squeezed her until it cut her skin. "Release Miyuki-usagi's mother right now!" He demanded.

Kagura glared at him. "Traitor!" She roared. She grunted and struggled until she broke through the weapon. She grabbed her sword. "PERISH!" She shouted. She slammed her sword down, and it shot a huge blast of energy toward Taruto. He gasped.

"TARU-CHAN!" Kitty screamed.

"TARU-TARU!" Pudding screamed. She ran toward him, but Zakuro held her back. "No let me go! TARU-TARU!" She screamed. He gave her a thumbs up before the energy engulfed him.

A loud scream and Taruto was finished. He fell forward.

"Taruto…" Kisshu whispered.

"Taru-chan!" Kitty ran to his limp body. Pudding ran up to him as well. Kitty picked him up. "Taru-chan…"

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding pleaded. Both girls cried over his body. His eyes were open, but there was no glint in them. They were lifeless. "Taru-Taru please! Don't leave Pudding!" She pleaded. She and Kitty got up and glared at Kagura.

"Unforgiveable…" Kitty growled. She held her staff out. "Pudding, you wanna try a double attack?" She asked.

"Pudding will avenge Taru-Taru…" She growled. Ichigo walked toward them.

"I'll help too." She declared. They nodded.

"Triple attack!" The three girls shouted.

Kitty's scepter shrunk into her wand and combined with Pudding's Pudding Tambourine and Ichigo's Strawberry Bell. They all took hold of it.

"Ribbon Aurora…!" They began. "INFERNO!" They shouted. They shot the attack. It looked like a normal Pudding Ring Inferno attack, then…

The Northern Light energy circled the Pudding Ring before crashing into it and shocking Kagura. She screamed before shooting out of the Pudding Ring.

Kitty's wand and Pudding's tambourine separated. The wand quickly changed into the scepter.

"At least we gave her damage." Kitty muttered. Pudding held Taruto's body.

"Taru-Taru…" She whispered. Kitty clenched her fists.

"I'll avenge him Pudding-chan. I promise." She assured. A shadow engulfed the entire park. The group looked up. A huge fortress like machine hovered over the park.

"Oh, it looks like Pie's machine is ready." Kagura announced. She flew up. Kitty ran before jumping.

"No you don't!"

"What?" Kagura looked down to see Kitty was flying toward her. Kagura prepared to teleport.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Kitty shouted. She punched Kagura and teleported with her.

Pudding looked up from Taruto. "Go get her Kitty-oneechan." She whispered.

Kisshu went unseen as he teleported after them.

* * *

Kagura and Kitty both fell onto the base of the machine. Kagura kicked Kitty off of her.

"Foolish woman." Kagura growled. Kitty glared at her.

"How could you kill someone of your own race! He's from the planet you are trying to save!"

Kisshu hid behind a pillar, listening to them.

"I could care less for that pathetic planet and the people on it." Kagura laughed. "I'll let them die on that planet, I will rule over this one and enslave all the creatures who lie on it!" She laughed. Kisshu gasped.

"So you're a liar!" Kitty growled. "If anyone's a traitor it's you!" She snapped. She pointed her scepter at her. "Because of you, the man I love…_Loved_ was trying to kill me! All because you manipulated him into thinking you were going to help him!" She shouted. Kisshu clenched a fist. "I will never forgive you!"

Kagura folded her arms. "So much pretty speech making." She sighed. "I'm not letting you get in my way!" She shouted. "Now DIE!" She shouted, slamming her sword down and creating the familiar energy.

Kitty formed her barrier. She was pushed back. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…" She muttered to herself. She closed her eyes. "I hope this works." She took a deep breath in. "Ribbon…" She muttered. "Aurora…" She gave up her barrier. "RISING!" She shouted. Her attack countered the energy. She jumped out of the way.

"You're only delaying certain death." Kagura growled. She rushed toward Kitty and slammed her sword down, only to clash with her scepter. "Give up girl!"

"Never! If I give up, my family will be enslaved to a bimbo of a fashion disaster like you!"

"You're calling _me_ a fashion disaster? Look at you! Your outfit is so last year!" She made a swift movement and Kitty's scepter was forced out of her hands. "You can't delay your death anymore." Kagura rose her sword. Kitty gasped. Kagura smirked and slammed her sword down.

Kisshu blocked her sword with one of his own. "Stay the hell away from my Neko-chan!" He barked. Kagura jumped away from him.

"So you betray me as well?" She asked.

"You're the traitor!" He snapped.

"Kish…Kisshu…" Kitty whispered.

"Good news, I heard everything you two said." He declared. He faced Kagura. He flew toward her, his swords ready to kill.

"Kisshu no! Don't do it!"

There was a loud slashing noise and the two aliens went past each other.

Kisshu was on his knees. He smirked triumphantly.

"What do you know?" He asked himself. "I lost again…" He fell forward.

"Kisshu!" Kitty called. She ran past Kagura and up to the fallen Kisshu. She held him. There was a huge, bloody gash in his side. "Baka…" She muttered. "Kisshu, are you okay?" She asked. "Tell me you're okay!" She pleaded.

Kisshu placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm okay Neko-chan." He whispered. "As long as you love me I'm okay." He assured weakly. He leaned upward. Kitty leaned down.

"I do love you…Kisshu-chan…" Just as they were about to kiss…

Kisshu fell back down.

Kitty's eyes widened.

"Kisshu-chan! Kisshu-chan!" She shook him. "Open your eyes! I'm begging you please!" She pleaded. She began to cry. "Kisshu-chan I choose you! I choose you!"

No response.

The tears poured down her face and landed on his.

* * *

From the outside of the machine fortress thing, one would be sure that everyone in Tokyo heard Kitty scream bloody murder.

_**"KISSSHHHUUUUU!" **_

The Mew Mews and Pie stopped their fighting and listened to the dreadful scream as it echoed.

_"KISSSHHUUUUUU!"_

"Kissshhuuuuuuu!"

"Kissshhuuuuuuu…"

The echo was gone, but the scream played over and over in everyone's head.

"Kisshu's gone…" Pie muttered.

"And something tells me he died protecting Mew Kitty." Zakuro whispered.

"The same thing as last time…" Ichigo whispered.

"Only this time…I'm still alive…" He muttered mournfully.

"Well?" Mint muttered.

Pie dropped his fan. "There's nothing left…" He muttered. He looked at the Mews. "I give up."

* * *

Kitty cried over Kisshu's body.

Kagura laughed cruely. "He was a useless fool anyway."

Kitty glared at her, her eyes showing nothing but hatred. Suddenly, Kagura groaned. She was engulfed in a light. Kitty watched with confusion. She was soon staring at her mother, but she was still wearing Kagura's clothes, and she had alien ears.

"Miyuki?" Manami asked. Kitty nodded. "Kitty Cat, why are you crying?" She asked.

"Because Kisshu-chan's dead…" Kitty whispered.

"Kisshu?" Manami asked. She looked at the alien boy. "Oh my goodness!" She gasped. "He's an alien…" She whispered.

"Mom, he's gone…" Kitty whispered.

"Why are you so sad? He's an alien. You're a Mew Mew." Manami asked with confusion.

"He died protecting _me_!" She snapped. "There's this alien woman who was his leader and she's taking shelter in your body! That's why you kept blacking out! She's an evil alien named Kagura, and she's trying to take over the earth and enslave humans!" She barked. She bowed her head, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes, hiding them. "Kisshu-chan didn't know. He thought she was going to save his planet, or help his people re-inhabit this one. When he found out the truth, he turned on Kagura and died protecting me…" She whispered.

Manami clenched her fists. "So…Basically…_I'm_ the one who killed him?" She asked.

"No, it's not like that! You and Kagura are two different women, she's just taking over you!" Kitty explained. "_She_ killed Kisshu-chan, not you…" She whispered.

"Miyuki I…" Manami groaned suddenly and was engulfed in a light.

"Damned woman. Who said you could come out!" Kagura growled. Kitty held Kisshu's body.

"Take us out." She demanded.

"Excuse me?" Kagura growled.

"You, me, and Kisshu-chan. All of us. Take us out of here and I'll make you a deal." She growled.

"I'm listening." Kagura declared.

"All my Mew Mews against you. If you win, I'll let you accomplish your plan. If we win, obviously it's over for you." Kitty declared. She grabbed her scepter. "Do we have a deal?"

"Sounds interesting. Okay. But this will be quick I can tell."

"Quick is good." Kitty muttered. Kagura grabbed Kitty's arm and teleported.

* * *

They appeared before the Mew Mews and Pie. Kitty never lifted her head as she walked toward them, the shadow of her hair still hiding her eyes. She gave Kisshu to Pie. He laid his body next to Taruto's.

Kitty walked up to the Mew Mews.

"We need to perform the new Rainbow attack." She declared.

"But what about Mom?" Mizuki asked.

"Mom will be fine. Just trust me." Kitty assured. "Just focus on what you love most. That way, the attack will only hit evil." She instructed quietly. "You with me Tokyo Mew Mew?" She asked. They nodded. They all faced Kagura.

"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace! Mew Mew Power in your face!" They all declared with poses. Though Kitty never lifted her head.

"We'll take the first move!" Kitty announced.

"Go ahead, not like it will do you any good." Kagura scoffed. The Mew Mews all surrounded her.

They all held their weapons to their hearts and closed her eyes as they began to think of what they love.

_'Masaya…'_ Ichigo thought. Her Strawberry Bell glowed pink.

_'Zakuro-oneesama…'_ Mint thought. Her Mintone Arrow glowed bright blue.

_'My friends…'_ Lettuce thought. Her Lettuce Castanets glowed green.

_'Taru-Taru…' _Pudding thought. Her Pudding Tambourine glowed yellow.

_'The sunrise…' _Zakuro thought. Her ZaCross Whip glowed purple.

_'My family…' _Mizuki thought. Her Sunlight Crystal Wand glowed red.

Kitty cried silently as she smiled. She finally lifted her head. _'Kisshu-chan…' _She thought. Her Starlight Scepter glowed sapphire blue.

The Mew Mews held their weapons up and opened their eyes.

"RIBBON RAINBOW SURPRISE!" They shouted.

Their weapons all shot beams of their individual color. The beams formed a rainbow star in the air. It shot rainbow energy down at Kagura.

She screamed. Suddenly, a type of ghost version of her parted from her body. And now, Manami was in the center of the beam.

"Mom are you okay?" Kitty called.

"I'm fine! I don't even feel it!" Manami called back.

Kagura's ghost growled.

"I am not gone! I will not be defeated!" She screamed.

Pie held his fan. "Yes you will!" He shot an attack at the spirit, and immediately, it disappeared.

The Mew Mews stopped their attack and panted.

"Mom!" Mizuki and Kitty ran to their mother and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you two." She whispered. All the Mew Mews changed back. Miyuki and Pudding ran toward Kisshu and Taruto's bodies.

"Taru-Taru, we did it." Pudding whispered.

"Kisshu-chan, I wish you could have seen it." Miyuki whispered. Both Mew Mews cried silently.

Manami blinked. "Miyuki, you and Pudding are glowing." She announced. They looked at each other.

"Does that mean…?" Pudding asked.

"Mew Aqua!" Miyuki squealed. "Chibi-Mew!" She called.

"Hai!" Chibi-Mew chirped.

"Where is the Mew Aqua, Na no da?"

Chibi-Mew scanned the two aliens. "In Kisshu's left pocket, and Taruto's right pocket." She declared.

Miyuki and Pudding nodded. They reached into their pockets, and pulled out the Mew Aqua.

"I hope this works, nya." Miyuki muttered. Pudding held the Mew Aqua over Taruto. Miyuki did the same with Kisshu.

"Please Mew Aqua." They both pleaded.

The Mew Aquas glowed and cast light over the aliens. After a couple of seconds…

"Miyuki…" Kisshu whispered.

"Pudding…" Taruto groaned. Both girls squealed before hugging the revived boys.

"Kisshu-chan your back, nya!" Miyuki squealed.

"Taru-Taru Pudding missed you, Na no da!" Pudding cheered.

Keiichiro and Ryou ran toward them.

"Man, this place is recked!" Ryou sighed. He looked at Kisshu. They glared at each other. Ryou walked up to Miyuki. "I'm glad you're okay Kitty-chan." He chimed.

Miyuki tilted her head. She smiled cutely. She hugged him.

"Arigato Ryou-chan!" She cheered.

"A-arigato?"

"For being my friend." She kissed him on the cheek. "I have to do something." She said. She walked up to Kisshu. She looked at Manami. "Mom, this is Ikisatashi Kisshu," She took Kisshu's hand. "And I am in love with him." She declared.

Ryou paled. He closed his eyes. "So you've chosen him." He sighed. He smiled at her. "I'm happy for you Kitty-chan." He declared. Miyuki smiled at him.

Manami smiled. "I would hope so. The way you cried, there was no way that you saw Kisshu as a simple _friend_." She laughed. Kisshu smirked at Miyuki.

"You cried for me Neko-chan?" He asked. Miyuki flailed her arms. Her cat ears and tail appeared.

"Mom why would you say that!"

"It's the truth."

"You still aren't supposed to say that and-" Kisshu spun her around and kissed her. She was engulfed in a blue light. They all looked down and sweatdropped.

"Nya…" Miyuki-nekochan groaned.

Manami blinked. "Um…Was that because _he _kissed her or does that just happen everytime?" She asked.

"Only when she's excited. Sometimes she doesn't even need to be kissed." Keiichiro laughed.

"Aawww, she's so cute!" Mizuki squealed.

"Ain't gonna be cute when I claw your eyes out, nya…" Miyuki muttered. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Well, how do we change her back?" Manami asked. Kisshu picked Miyuki up.

"If a kiss changes her once," He kissed her nose. "It can change her twice." Miyuki was engulfed in a light.

"Bingo!" Miyuki cheered. Kisshu was holding her bridal style. He put her down.

"There's one problem…" Manami muttered. "How do we explain this to Takeshi?" She asked. Miyuki and Kisshu looked at each other.

"We already had that figured out!" She laughed. Manami blinked.

* * *

"So you expect me to believe that Hashimoto Shinji," Takeshi began, motioning to Shinji. "Is actually an alien named Ikisatashi Kisshu?" He asked. Miyuki leaned on Shinji, exhausted.

"Oh my gosh Daddy, _yes_. We've been through this like ten times now." She sighed.

"Like I'll believe you!" He laughed. Miyuki groaned.

"For goodness sake! Show him!" She ordered. Shinji nodded. He held his hand up.

"Kish Kisshu Change!" He shouted. He snapped his fingers. With a flash of light, Shinji had returned to his orignial Kisshu form. "Now do you believe us?" He asked.

Takeshi clapped his hands. "That was a great magic trick!" He cheered. Miyuki groaned and hit her head on the wall.

"Technocally it _was_ a magic trick, but this _is_ my original form Sir." Kisshu explained. He flew around. "See? I can fly." He teleported. "I can teleport." He tossed a parasite at Kyo and he changed into a chimera. "And I can make Chimera Animals."

"KISSHU!" Miyuki snapped.

"What?" He asked. He sighed and removed the parasite. "There. See Neko-chan? All better." He assured. He looked at Takeshi. "Now do you believe us?"

Takeshi paled. "So I see…" He muttered. He headed toward the phone. "CALL 911!" He shouted. Miyuki pulled him away from the phone.

"Daddy, it's okay!" She grunted. "Kisshu-chan isn't going to hurt anyone! He was just showing you!"

"Promise?" Takeshi asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Miyuki grunted. Takeshi nodded and relaxed.

"Fine. So you chose _him_ over Ryou?" He asked. Miyuki groaned.

"For the love of-! Ugh! I give up. Mom, you handle it." She sighed. She and Kisshu sat on the couch and watched TV. They both sighed as they listened to the married couple argue.

"Are they always like this?" He asked.

"Only when Mom knows something Daddy doesn't so…Yeah, a lot of the time." She sighed. Kisshu laughed. Kyo jumped onto Kisshu's lap and stared at him with suspicion.

"Hey what do ya know? It's the cat from hell!" Kisshu announced.

Kyo glared at him. "Nya meow mew mew nya." He muttered. (You're not so hot either.)

Miyuki sweatdropped. Kisshu scratched under Kyo's chin. He purred. Miyuki smiled.

"Kisshu-chan?" She asked.

"Hn?"

"Are you going to stay here?" She asked.

"Well, I have to return to my planet to announce the results." He sighed. She frowned and nodded. He put his arm around her. "Don't worry Neko-chan. I'll come back as soon as I can." He assured.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He declared. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good."

* * *

Miyuki ran to the park as fast as she could, the Mew Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro not far behind.

"Hurry up! We'll be late!" She panted.

"We're hurrying as fast as we can!" Ichigo panted.

"Hurry faster!" Miyuki shouted.

They entered the park, which was still off limits.

"We…We made it!" Pudding cheered. They all stopped and panted. In front of them, was the aliens and the ship. "Taru-Taru!" Pudding cheered. She kissed him on the cheek and he turned red. "Here!" Pudding gave him a candy drop. Taruto nodded.

"Ari-arigato." He thanked.

Miyuki walked up to him. "You'll behave for Pie-san and Kisshu-chan right?" She asked. He nodded. She held her pinky out. He wrapped his around hers.

"Cut your finger and promise, break it and you'll have to swallow a thousand needles! It's a promise!" They sang as they shook pinkies.

She smiled and hugged him. "Matte." She said.

She went through her bag and pulled out a gift wrapped in a red ribbon. She gave it to him with a smile.

"Arigato Miyuki-usagi!" He chirped. Miyuki nodded. She went up to Pie.

"You're really smart Pie-san." She leaned up and whispered something. "Also, I think Lettuce-chan might have a crush on you." She whispered.

"Is that so?" He blushed slightly and looked at Lettuce. She blushed and looked at her feet.

Miyuki pulled another gift with a purple ribbon. "Here." He nodded and took it from her. She walked up to Kisshu and put her hands on her hips. "You better not forget your promise." She hissed.

"Never." Kisshu chirped.

Mizuki smiled. "Hey what's that over there?" She, the aliens, and the Mew Mews looked toward where she was pointing, knowing it was simply implied for privacy.

Miyuki smiled. "I love you Kisshu-chan." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Neko-chan." He whispered. He placed his hands on her waist. He kissed her and she kissed back.

She parted from him. She dug through her bag and took out another gift. It had a green ribbon.

She ran up to the Mew Mews. "Safe to turn around." She chirped. Everyone smiled.

Kisshu walked up to Ryou. "Truce?" He offered.

"Permanent?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah." Kisshu assured. He held out his hand.

"Then yes." Ryou said. He took Kisshu's hand and shook it. There was a flash. They blinked and looked at the source.

"This is so we won't forget." Miyuki laughed, holding up a camera. Ryou and Kisshu smiled.

"Take care of my kitty cat while I'm gone okay?" Kisshu asked. Ryou nodded.

"Of course."

The aliens boarded their ship. The Mew Mews and boys all waved.

"Bye!" They called as the ship rose.

Miyuki let her arm fall. She closed her eyes and smiled as the wind played with her hair.

"I hope they like their presents."

* * *

Taruto opened his gift. He smiled. It was the red bunny plushie. There was a card.

_'Think of this as your own "Miyuki-usagi." I hope you like it, it took a long time for me to make._

_Watanabe Miyuki.'_

Taruto smiled.

Pie opened his as well. It was the purple bunny. His card said the same thing. They looked at Kisshu.

"Did you get one too?" Pie asked.

Kisshu opened his gift. It was the cat plushie.

He read the card.

_'Just something to remind you of me. Your very own "Neko-chan." I made it with lots of love and based it on my cat form. I hope you like it because it took a __**lot**_ _more time to make than the rabbits despite how simple it is._

_Watanabe Miyuki. oxoxox'_

Kisshu blinked. "What does 'oxoxox' mean?" He asked.

"Hugs and kisses." Pie answered.

Kisshu looked forward. An image of Miyuki blowing a kiss to him entered his mind. He smiled.

"There's something else in my box!" Taruto exclaimed. He took it out. "Mew Aqua!" He gasped, holding two capsules containing Mew Aqua.

"Same here." Pie said, holding three capsules. "Kisshu?" Kisshu went through his box and found five Mew Aquas.

He dug through his box. There was another note.

_'I'm giving you this Mew Aqua in order to help you save your planet. I hope it's enough. It took some serious convincing to get Ryou-chan to let me.' _It read.

Kisshu looked out of the window, and stared at Earth. He smiled and clutched the Mew Aqua tightly. He rested his head on the window, closed his eyes, and smiled.

"Thank you Neko-chan…" Kisshu whispered.

* * *

_**END!**_

**I hope you liked it! There might be a sequel. Might be. Anyway, if there is a sequel, I'll probably change Miyuki's surname.**

**OH! If you want an image of the plushies Miyuki gave to the aliens, please go to my profile and copy and paste the link! **

Disclaimer: **Kitty Kitty! The New Mew's Icy Adventure!** is a non-profit creation by LovelyLily13 A.K.A Bryanna and has no relation whatsoever to Tokyo Mew Mew. No money was made in the process of writing this fanfiction. Bryanna in no way owns Tokyo Mew Mew. 

Nya~! *Bows before peace sign and kitty pose*


End file.
